Maudit
by AnzuxX
Summary: Suite à la mort d'un de ses plus proche amis, natsu se retrouve plonger dans les différentes phases du deuil, décidant bien malgré lui de faire une mission au coté sa team pour arriver a surmonter cette perte, il se retrouve confronté, comme d'habitude, à une mission bien moins simple que son intitulé
1. Chapter 1

Maudit.

La décision des fées

Tranquillement étendu sur le lit au draps d'un rose pastelle, il somnolait, le visage enfouit comme à son habitude dans le coussin en plume au parfum si singulier. L'odeur sucrée remplissait ses narines avec délectation, le soleil déjà levé caressait sa peau mate, roulant sur ses bras musclés dénudé pour finalement se perdre dans ses cheveux églantine. Il se sentait apaisé.  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent doucement en entendant le parquet grincé, signalant ainsi à ses tympans fragile l'arrivée imminente de quelqu'un, d'abord agacé il poussa un grognement roque avant subitement de se camoufler sous l'épaisse couette, espérant ainsi passer inaperçu, ce qui bien entendu n'arriva pas, une voix douce, mais néanmoins ferme s'éleva soudain dans la pièce jusque-là silencieuse.

« **Natsu !** appela-t-elle, puis ce qu'il était évident à son timbre de voix qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, **ça ne peut plus continuer.  
\- encore deux minutes luce**, grogna le garçon.  
- **natsu..** »

Le ton accablé l'éveilla brusquement, inquiet d'avoir pu blesser sa partenaire, il se redressa d'un bon, assit sur le matelas moelleux, le regard encore ensommeillé rivé sur la masse informe qui commençait doucement à se dessiner. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique, alors qu'il laissait son regard se ternir à mesure qu'il détaillait sa vis-à-vis. Il avait encore oublié.  
Il se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, tentant désespérément de calmer le rythme irrégulier de son cœur en vain.

« **Tu ne peux pas continuer natsu.** Lâcha-t-elle avec aigreur, **il faut que…  
\- tait-toi.** Trancha-t-il. »

Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion, pas encore, pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant, cependant c'était mal connaître la jeune femme qui lui tenait tête, les bras repliés sous son opulente poitrine, ses longs cheveux ondulant sous ses gestes pourtant lent et parfaitement maitrisé. Il releva son visage blessé, jetant un regard noire a la jeune femme pour la dissuader de continuer sur cette pente qu'ils savaient tous glissante. Ses pupilles vert d'eau se posèrent sur sa bouche pulpeuses d'un rouge soutenu, signalant qu'elle avait dû se mordre la lèvre inferieur un bon nombre de fois avant d'osé venir le déranger, mais ce qui l'irritait le plus ce n'était pas la teinte, plutôt le mouvement qu'elles amorçaient signalant qu'elle allait commencer un éternel monologue.  
Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant perdre de son autorité, de son assurance, remarquant son menton convulser en accord parfait avec ses lèvres tremblantes.

« **Ça ne peut plus continuer natsu** , répéta-t-elle avec peine, **j'aimerais,** elle marqua une pause pour inspirer un grand coup, **j'aimerais que les choses soient différentes, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et il vas falloir te faire une raison, plus jamais-  
\- je t'arrête tout de suite erza**, lacha-t-il avec une froideur qui lui était pourtant rare, **je refuse d'avoir cette conversation, maintenant si tu veux bien sortir.  
\- plus jamais elle ne franchira cette porte,** poursuivit la rousse en faisant abstraction des paroles du jeune homme, **plus jamais elle ne nous sourira, plus jamais nous n'entendrons sa voix, par ce qu'elle ne reviendra pas natsu.  
\- arrête.  
\- elle ne reviendra pas, par ce que lucy est morte**. »

Il releva la tête vers la rouquine, il n'avait pas remarqué que lors de son discourt il avait fixé son regard sur les gestes maladroits de ses mains, mais maintenant qu'il voyait son visage pleinement il sentait la colère le quitter progressivement, soufflait par l'horreur. S'il détestait bien une chose, qu'il se refusait catégoriquement s'était bien de voir la grande titania dans cette état, son amie représentait l'autorité maternel, elle restait forte en toute circonstance, maitresse d'elle-même, de ses sentiments, trouvant toujours les mots justes au bon moment, avisant avec soin et sagesse les situations les plus catastrophiques, alors la voir si pathétique rendait la situation bien trop réelle.  
Immobile, les poings crispés il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses iris des grosses larmes qui fendaient le visage déformé de la rousse. Ses lèvres rouges s'étaient pincé, les sourcils froncés alors que se déchainait sur sa peau pale un torrent intarissable de larmes amer.  
Il sentit sa mâchoire se crispé à mesure que l'air s'emplissait de cette atmosphère lourde et suffocante, pourtant il se trouvait bien incapable d'amorçait le moindre gestes, la moindre pensé cohérente, tout semblait se bousculer avec horreur dans son esprit, faisant pointer un douloureux mal de crane.

« **Je regrette,** hoqueta soudain la rousse avant de chasser rageusement les marques de sa faiblesse, reprenant d'une voix plus assuré, **mais nous avons prit notre décision.** »

Il fronça doucement les sourcils, détaillant avec soin son amie, il était clair désormais qu'il allait passer une journée désastreuse. Lui qui était venu ici dans l'espoir d'apaiser un peu sa peine, voilà qu'on ne lui laissait aucun répit en ce jour qui était pourtant si douloureux. Aujourd'hui faisait, jour pour jour, un an que leur amie était partis. Un an. Evidemment, plus que quiconque il savait qu'elle ne franchirait plus le seuil de cet appartement pour le réprimander, cependant il n'arrivait décemment pas à accepter la vérité, et préféré se réfugier ici, avide de son parfum, de leurs souvenirs, désireu d'abandonner la réalité l'espace d'une nuit, pour replonger dans des jours heureux. Elle lui manquait cruellement.

« **Nous allons rendre les clefs à la propriétaire**. Lâcha finalement erza le faisant sortir de ses pensées.  
\- **pardon ?  
\- c'est la meilleur chose à faire, ainsi nous pourront tous passer à autre chose, et enfin laisser lucy en paix.  
\- tu n'as pas le droit erza !** hurla soudain le rose en se redressant le regard noyé de rage, **ça ne te regarde pas !  
-Natsu…** tenta dans un souffle la rouquine  
- **je paye le loyer, moi ou un autre je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Vous n'avez pas à prendre la décision pour moi !** poursuivit-il avec fureur »

Il avait beau monté sur ses grands cheveux à hurler à s'en casser la voix, tout son être transpirait la peur, il refusait qu'on lui enlève ça, c'était bien au-dessus de ses forces. Rendre les clefs signifiait l'abandonner, la tuer une seconde fois, il ne pouvait décemment pas se résoudre à quitter la seule chose qui l'empêcher de devenir complètement dingue.  
il réprimanda soudain une furieuse envie de pleurer, ravalant la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge, il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas. Encore aujourd'hui il avait l'impression de sentir son parfum au détour d'une rue, de la voir parfois dans la foule, d'entendre son rire au bord d'un court d'eau et chaque fois qu'il comprenait que ce n'était pas elle, qu'elle n'était pas là, il se refugiait ici pour calmer ses désillusions.

« **Alors viens en mission avec nous.** »

Il lui adressa un regard noir, grognant pour lui signaler son accord, elle se contenta de soupirer en déposant un papier sur le bureau, lui indiquant qu'il devait se retrouver à la gare le soir même. Ses muscles jusqu'à lors crispé se détendirent doucement, laissant l'apesanteur le ramener sur le matelas lorsque la porte claqua, lui revenant en éco.  
Le regard rivées le plafond immaculé il laissa son esprit vagabondée librement, savourant les caresses chaudes du soleil.  
peu de temps après le décès de son amie, il avait refusé catégoriquement de refaire équipe avec erza et grey, pas qu'il ne le souhaitait pas, simplement cette équipe était née un peu maladroitement, lors des débuts de lucy, et s'ils s'entendaient aussi bien, ils lui devait, elle avait toujours su les unir s'en jamais en prendre conscience, mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là à quoi bon ? cette équipe ne marchait que grâce à elle, et puis il avait peur, peur de la trahir en retournant avec eux. C'était elle sa coéquipière, s'ils partaient en mission au côté de grey et erza c'était toujours ensemble, il ne voulait pas. Ne pas la voir à leur coté lui infligerait bien trop de peine.  
Un soupir quitta la fine barrière de ses lèvres, il avait repris les missions aux côtés de son meilleur ami, et si la bonne humeur avait fini par revenir, il ne pouvait pas démentir son état d'esprit le soir venu. Il se sentait coupable, lucy était sa coéquipière et il n'avait pas su la sauvé, ses rêves n'étaient bercés que par le souvenir morbide de son incompétence.  
Il avait bien songé à partir s'entrainé pour devenir plus fort, pour protéger les gens qu'ils aimaient, mais il n'avait pas su se résoudre à abandonner sa famille dans un moment aussi dur, comment aurait-il pu se regarder en face après ? 

Il secoua lentement la tête dans l'espoir de changer ses pensées moroses, levant son corps fatigué pour détailler l'ordre de mission qu'avait laissé erza. Il laissa son regard parcourir les lignes dans un silence de plomb, ce n'était pas une mission a risque, quoi qu'assez mystérieuse, le commanditaire, une certaine Misaki, leur demander de venir enquêter sur la disparition de jeune femme, inquiète visiblement que ces troubles proviennent de la forêt qui bordait le village. Certainement c'étaient-elles perdu songea le rose, avant de sourire faiblement, aucun doute que lucy aurait adorée cette histoire, une sources infini d'inspiration pour ses romans comme elle aimait si bien le rappeler.  
Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il laissa ses doigts caresser la surface rugueuse du bureau, faisant voleter une fine particule de poussière, elle n'aimerait pas voir son appartement ainsi. 

Il se rappela avec aigreur la mage des mots, elle était venu peu après les funérailles, elle était resté debout face au roman inachevé de lucy sans émettre le moindre son, le moindre mouvement des heures durant, se contentant de fixait le bloc de papier. C'est qu'au début, tous les amis proches de l'héritière étaient venus chercher refuge dans l'appartement, certainement pour se convaincre que tout ceci était faux, ou justement vrais, il n'en savait rien, mais il avait été surpris de trouver cana ivre dans la salle de bain, ou grey sur le canapé parfaitement habiller à détailler la porte, même gajeel avait fini par venir s'installant a même le sol le regard perdu dans le vide, mais de tous c'est levy qui avait tenu le plus longtemps.  
Au fur et à mesure les visites s'étaient faites moins régulières, pour devenir inexistante, pourtant il surprenait encore la petite bleue devant la porte de l'immeuble, la main sur le poignet avant de se résigner à faire demis tour.  
il avait toujours bien aimé la petite mage, elle avait beau être réservé et dans son coin à lire ou rêvassé, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle était celle qui comprenait le mieux sa peine, il n'avait cas voir la manière dont elle avait réagi à l'enterrement, hurlant sur le cercueil qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, qu'elle n'était qu'une menteuse, jamais il ne l'avait vu si en colère. Mais il comprenait, lui aussi en avait beaucoup voulu à la blonde, tout ça par égaux. Tout ça par sa faute.

Comme convenu, et après avoir fait un crochet chez lui pour récupérer son paquetage et son coéquipier, il avait rejoint le duo sur le quai de la gare. Décidé à terminer cette mission ridicule le plus rapidement possible.  
Le trajet dura presque dix heures, c'est qu'il fallait que cette fichu mission soit à l'autre bout du pays ? il aurait bien montré son mécontentement s'il n'avait pas retenue ses vomissements tout le trajet. Il avait bien essayé de protester, puis d'écouter la conversation de ses trois amis, mais rien n'arrivait à filtrer dans son cerveau un fois que ces foutues machines démarraient.  
Hayashi portait définitivement bien son nom, ce petit village d'une poignée d'habitant se trouvait cerné d'une forêt dense et sombre, seul un petit chemin de terre aménager de grosse lanterne de pierre blanche mener au village.  
Si le paysage était d'un premier abord plutôt féérique, ces immenses étendues verdoyantes, alimentées de nombreuses variétés de plantes et d'insectes étrangement phosphorescents, l'odeur âcre qui se dégageait du sol terreur n'avait rien d'agréable, natsu avait au fur et à mesure masqué les trois quart de son visage sous son imposante écharpe, espérant ainsi masquer l'odeur dégelasse qui émaner du sol.  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la terre rouge sentait ainsi, un mélange de pourriture et de fleur, et si son odora était bien plus développer que la moyenne il n'avait pas fallu longtemps a ses coéquipiers pour adopter la même méthode.

« **J'espère que ça sent meilleur au village**. Grogna grey, **c'est insupportable.  
-aye ! **approuva le chat nicher dans le coup du rose, **ça me brule mon museau delicat !  
\- t'arrête de te plaindre le glaçon, on voit que tu te trimballe pas mon odorat !  
\- et je me demande bien comment il survit à ta propre odeur, abruti, t'empeste au tant que la foret !  
\- ça suffit.** Claqua la rousse. **Nous sommes presque arrivés, essayé de vous tenir bien pour une fois.** »

Ils ne ripostèrent pas, après tout aucun des deux ne souhaitez subir le courroux de la guerrière, et bien qu'ils n'aient pas fait équipes depuis longtemps, les habitudes revenaient d'elle-même, comme un rouage parfaitement huilé.  
le ciel commençait à prendre des teintent mêlant le rose et le bleu avec harmonie, laissant un air frais chasser progressivement l'odeur putride qui les avait mener jusqu'ici, c'est donc avec un grand plaisir qu'ils inspirèrent avec délectation la brise qui venait soulever leur cheveux.  
Erza en chef de groupe, guida sa troupe jusqu'au grand bâtiment de pierre rouge qui trônait fièrement sur ce qu'ils avaient supposé être la place public, sans plus attendre, elle contourna la fontaine pour frapper avec force contre l'énorme porte de bois, c'est seulement après la quatrième tentative qu'elle céda sur une femme a l'air lugubre, elle les détailla de haut en bas, méfiante.

« **qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** lâcha sa voix suraigu.  
\- **nous sommes les mages de fairy tail, nous venons pour la mission.** Lâcha d'une voix mesuré la rousse.  
\- **c'est pas trop tôt !** »

Elle grimaça en leur ouvrant la porte, jetant un regard agacé au visiteur. Le hall était plutôt grand et bien aménagé, tout avait était sculpter dans un marbre blanc, apaisant. De mauvaise grâce, l'employé réajusta ses lunettes avant de les guider vers le canapé, leur signalant d'un mouvement de tête qu'ils pouvaient prendre place. Elle réajusta son petit bustier noir, tirant sur sa jupe avant de s'asseoir face à eux, continuant son inspection minutieuse des nouveaux arrivant.

« **Il n'y a que vous ?** lâcha-t-elle, **je m'attendais à voir des gens plus… distingué. Les guildes ne regroupent qu'une bande de rustre mal éduquer au tendance vestimentaire douteuse, je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez nous apporter.  
\- Aoko**, réprimanda une voix, **ce n'est pas une manière de traiter nos invités, surtout qu'ils ont fait un long voyage pour nous venir en aide.  
\- Misaki-san, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous les avaient fait venir ! nous pouvons nous débrouiller seul.  
\- veuillez excuser ma secrétaire, depuis les disparitions nous sommes tous à cran.** Lâcha-t-il en prenant place, **je suis le commanditaire, je vous remercie d'avoir pu venir. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que cela représente pour nous.** »

Natsu arqua un sourcil surprit, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, misaki était un prénom féminin, il avait cru que leur commanditaire était cette odieuse bonne femme, heureusement que ce type était intervenu sinon il lui aurait sans nul doute sauté à la gorge. Il se permit une seconde pour détailler le commanditaire, il était très grand, la mâchoire carrée ou une barbe naissante venait masquer sa peau halée, ses cheveux d'un noir cendre était parsèment de nuance grise, pourtant les rides qui marquer le coin de ses yeux et sa bouche lui donner un air bienveillant, les poches sous ses yeux et son dos vouté en revanche aspirer plutôt la pitié. Il semblait si fatigué, comme si tenir debout malgré son imposante musculature relever du défi, pourtant il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinquante ans. Natsu plissa doucement les yeux en remarquant les marques rouges qui remonter dans sa nuque.

« **Je suis le maire de cette petite ville. Je me nomme Misaki furusaki,** ce présenta-il doucement  
\- **je suis erza scarlet, voici grey, natsu, lucy et happy.** Annonça la mage, **Pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus sur cette demande ?  
\- bien entendu.** Accepta le maire, **cependant mademoiselle,** **ne voulez-vous pas attendre votre amie ?  
\- Nous sommes au complet.** »

Erza semblait étonné du comportement de l'homme, pour s'assurer qu'aucun des membres de son équipe n'ait décidé de filler en douce, elle leur jeta un coup d'œil furtif avant de s'arrêter sur leur mine crisper, leurs pupilles rétractés sous se mélange de tristesse et de colère qui leur collait à la peau depuis trop longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? elle n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son qu'une voix s'éleva.

« **veuillez nous excuser** , déclara la mâchoire crispé grey, **nous avons perdu une amie il y a peu, les habitude on a la vie rude.  
-oh, je comprends, mes condoléances. **»

Erza écarquilla brusquement les yeux, elle avait présenté lucy sans même en prendre conscience. Des sanglots étouffés remontèrent doucement de natsu, pourtant aucunes larmes ne coulaient sur sa peau halée, ces deux billes vert d'eau étaient dirigeait sur la masse informe lové dans sa nuque, est sans plus de cérémonie il se leva, contourna le canapé et quitta la grande pièce. Un peu confus le maire jeta un regard a la rouge, qui l'incita a continuer.  
Lucy était toujours un sujet tabou qui faisait remonter bien trop de mauvais souvenir, bien que sa mort remonter à un an, aucun n'avait encore su refermer la plait, et bien moins encore happy et natsu.

« **Très bien,** toussota mal à l'aise le grisonnant, **ça va faire plusieurs mois que des jeunes femmes disparaissent du village sans laisser de traces. Le phénomène arrive généralement le soir, mais plus récemment elles ont commencé à disparaître le jour, voyez-vous au début ça n'arrivait que rarement, mais depuis peu les disparitions se sont multiplier de façon significative. Je crains pour les miens, plus personnes ne se sent en sécurité.  
\- c'est peut-être des animaux sauvages ? **hasarda grey  
 **\- bien sur nous y avons pensé** , souffla-t-il, **cependant il n'y a jamais aucune marque, et ceux d'aucunes sortes, les animaux qui peuples la foret sont très dangereux, mais pas invisible.  
** \- **évidemment elles n'ont pas non plus pu se perdre** , soupira erza, **avez-vous remarqué des choses étranges ? avant ou après ces disparitions ?  
\- non, je regrette. **  
**\- très bien. Nous allons faire de notre mieux.  
\- faites plus que ça !** gronda aoko, **douze jeunes filles on étaient enlever au court des quatre derniers mois, ne faites pas de votre mieux, ramenez-les-nous.** »

Erza soupira, se levant pour rejoindre natsu et happy, suivit de prêt par un grey soucieux. Quelque chose clochait ça ne faisait aucun doute, seulement les pistes étaient inexistantes, ils allaient avoir du mal à trouver le début de quelque chose.  
Erza s'immobilisa finalement en rejoignant le duo assit sur la fontaine centrale, le briefant rapidement sous l'œil moqueur de grey. C'est une heure plus tard attablé dans une petite auberge qu'ils décidèrent de la marche à suivre.

« **Dispersons-nous.** Proposa erza en mordant dans son morceau de poulet, **essayons de trouver des pistes, interrogeons les villageois, sa nous fera un bon commencement.  
-allons directement en foret ! c'est surement un tordu qui les a kidnappé**. Lâcha natsu avec agacement, il n'avait jamais aimé enquêter avant, seul le frisson du combat l'intéressait.  
\- **on peut pas foncé tête baissé** , réprimanda grey, **la foret et dense et profonde, on risquerait de s'y perdre et puis rien ne nous permet d'éliminé la piste des animaux dangereux.  
\- grey a raison.** Approuva la rouquine **, natsu et grey occupez-vous des villageois, moi et lu-moi je m'occupe de trouver une carte.  
\- t'est pas gentille erza !** lâcha happy un gros brochet dans les mains, **tu m'oublis !  
-excuse-moi happy, tu n'auras qu'a t'occupé des deux idiots, s'ils se battent prévient moi je leur apprendrait le sens du mots équipier.  
\- Aye ! **» 

C'est donc sur cette touche peu engageante que le groupe décida de se séparer pour mener l'enquête, et bien que natsu refuser cette mission, ne l'ayant accepté que dans l'espoir de garder l'appartement de sa défunte amie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien. Grey lui avait manqué, ses manies dérangeantes de se dévêtir en toute circonstance, ses répliques cinglantes, son pragmatisme, sa tête d'imbécile heureux, mais surtout son amitié. Bien sûr pour n'importe qui extérieur a se petit groupe ils devaient sans aucun doute passer pour des ennemies, des rivaux, et pourtant sous ses remarques, ces piques, sous ses déferlante de vulgarité et de violence se cacher une amitié forte et soudé. Ils s'aimaient de cette manière, c'était leur façon, bien qu'étrange, de se soutenir, et ça avait terriblement manqué au rose.  
Ressentir ses émotions de joie au côté de son équipe, retrouver ses habitudes comme si cet année d'absence dans leur team n'avait été qu'un sombre rêve, être a nouveau à sa place le terrifiait au tant qu'il l'animait. Il trahissait lucy.

Après une dispute animée sur le talent relatif des deux mages, ils décidèrent sous l'arbitrage d'happy de trouvait le plus d'indice, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent, non sans une dernière injure, dans le petit village. Si le maire savait faire preuve de patience et de bienveillance, ses habitant eux préféraient se masquer derrière leur rideau tiré à la hâte, rejoignant au pas de course leur habitation sous le regard ahuri de natsu. Ils étaient venus les aidé suite à leur propre requête, alors pourquoi diable tant de méfiance ? d'autant plus que le jeune dragon slayer était loin d'inspirer la crainte à l'instar de gajeel ou luxus, bien au contraire. Evidemment pour un village aussi reclu, totalement perdu dans les bois, les touristes ne devaient pas courir les rues, mais de la à les éviter comme la peste.  
heureusement natsu était téméraire, et c'est à force de longues heures de recherche infructueuse qu'il tomba sur une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'année, attendant sagement au bord d'un petit chemin de terre. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, le regard rivé sur l'étendu verdoyante, les mains lié dans une prière muette. 

« **Oye !** salua chaleureusement le rose, faisant sursauté la jeune femme, **non attend, pars pas ! je voudrais juste te parler.  
\- me parler ?** répéta-t-elle avec méfiance. **Si vous êtes venu m'enlever sachez que je n'ai pas peur de vous.  
\- pourquoi voudrais-je t'enlever ?** »

Elle le toisa de ses yeux terreux, détaillant le tissu souple de son pantalon en lin, pour remonter sur son ventre a peine masquer sous un gilet pale. Elle arrêta sa course sur son bras, admirant le symbole d'un rouge flamboyant qui semblait la narguer, puis finalement reporta toute son attention sur son visage d'enfant.

« **Vous n'êtes pas d'ici.** Lâcha-t-elle simplement, **vous êtes un mage ?  
\- un mage de fairy tail,** sourit-il fièrement en montrant à l'aide de son pouce la marque rouge  
 **\- alors vous êtes vraiment venu m'enlever.  
\- quoi ?! non, non, bien sûr que non, je suis venu sauver les autres filles.  
\- vous mentez. **Lâcha-t-elle sans se défaire de son regard méprisant **. Je ne suis pas stupide, je vous ai vu enlever sakura,** elle plissa les yeux, **je me souviens avoir vu une marque.  
\- une marque ? quel marque ?**  
- **ne me prenez pas pour une idiote !** s'emporta soudain la jeune femme, **mais cette fois je me suis préparer, vous allez me rendre ma sœur**. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre le sens de ses mots, elle se jeta sur lui le faisant basculer sur le sol rugueux, un coupeau de cuisine écrasant la peau lisse de sa nuque. Evidemment il aurait pu se défaire de la prise faible de la jeune femme, c'est l'effet de surprise qui avait réussi à le mettre à terre, seulement maintenant chaque un de ses sens se trouvaient en alerte, elle n'avait plus aucune chance, pourtant il restait immobile sur le sol a la fixait silencieusement.  
Il pouvait lire le désespoir dans ses iris chocolat, cette infini tristesse qui le renvoyait à sa propre condition, il pouvait lire cette non-acceptation, ces refus viscéraux, elle était comme lui, elle n'acceptait pas la perte de sa sœur et était prête à tout pour la retrouver. Si lucy avait disparu, simplement, il aurait retourné ciel et terre pour la retrouver, cependant lucy était bien quelque part, enfouis sous plusieurs mettre de terre froide et humide. Lucy ne reviendrait pas, mais cette fille disparue avait peut-être encore une chance.

Il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, ni même à se morfondre, non il suivait avec exactitude l'enseignement de son père, parce que lors qu'on et triste, lorsque tout semble nous échapper il faut penser au future et sourire, et il s'employait à le faire encore et encore, relevant la tête à chaque perte, souriant à chaque adieu, il tenait bon, toujours, il ne faiblissait jamais masquant, enfouissant avec jalousie la plus sombre de ses pensées, alors pourquoi allongé sur cette terre dégelasse il n'arrivait plus à garder ce surplus d'émotion ? pourquoi il sentait son regard se flouter, sa bouche s'assécher ?

« **Je veux qu'on me rende ma sœur.** »

Il sentit s'écraser de lourde larmes brulantes, dévalant la peau maintenant luisante de son tors pour se nicher dans son nombril, elle pleurait.  
Ses mains tremblaient sans interruption, rapidement imiter par ses frêles épaules, et puis les gémissements plaintifs se transformèrent en hurlement, écorchant sa voix à mesure qu'elle se laissait totalement submergeait.

« **Je vais retrouver ta sœur, je vais la retrouver et te la ramener, mais pour ça tu dois me dire ce que tu as vu.** »

Il ne faisait preuve d'autant de douceur et d'autorité que rarement, c'était d'ailleurs toujours aussi étonnant de le voir agir ainsi même pour lui. Elle releva son visage bouffis de larmes pour opiner dans un reniflement peu engageant, se relevant pour lui faire face, les joues encore humide de sa souffrance. 

**« sakura a toujours aimé la foret,** annonça lentement la jeune femme **, elle voulait devenir herboriste, c'est idiot non ? qui voudrait devenir herboriste franchement ?** un sourire tendre étira sa bouche alors que les larmes affluaient en masse, **il y a quelque mois déjà la foret a commencé à changer, sakura était persuader que sa avait un rapport avec la terre rouge, elle disait qu'elle empoisonnait les plantes. Alors elle a commencé des recherches, je-je ne me souviens plus exactement ce qu'elle disait mais un éboulement a fait surgir cette terre rouge je crois, et en partant récupérer des herbes pour voir leur évolution elle s'est faite attrapé par ce type. Je-je ne comprend pas, il-il c'est approché d'elle et elle l'a suivi, comme ça, sans même me prévenir. Le temps que j'arrive ils avaient déjà disparu, mais j'ai vu ce symbole sur son bras.  
\- à quoi ça ressemblait ?  
\- je ne sais pas. Il faisait trop noire.** Elle commença a paniqué, **il faisait beaucoup trop noire, je n'ai pas vu, je ne l'ai pas vu !  
\- c'est bon.** Sourit gentiment le rose, **ne t'en fait pas je vais retrouver ta sœur.**  
- **c'est une promesse, mage de fairy tail?** » 

Son cœur arrêta tout mouvement et l'air sembla devenir aussi toxique qu'un poison. Une promesse ? avait-il seulement le droit d'en faire encore une, lui qui n'avait pas su tenir la sienne. Son regard se voilà, le replongeant dans des souvenirs tendres qu'il chérissait avec passion. Il revoyait le visage fin et délicat de la constellasionniste comme si elle se trouvait face à lui, ses grands yeux terreux pétillaient de malice, sa bouche pleine et rose étiré dans un large sourire. Il revoyait sa main face à lui, son auriculaire tendu attendant sagement le siens alors que sa voix s'élever dans le parc de magnolia.

 _« On sera toujours ensemble, promis ? »_

Il se souvenait le contact chaud de sa peau, l'odeur des différents restaurent qui embaumaient la ville en cette heure tardive, le balancement régulier, hypnotique de ses cheveux. Tout il revoyait tout avec une netteté effarante. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, remarqua la mine tout à coup sérieuse de sa vis à vis. 

« **C'est une promesse.** »

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire, avant d'essuyé ses joues, époussetant son vêtement pour rejoindre le cœur du village, le laissant là immobile, dans ses pensées.  
Quelque chose commençait à naitre dans son esprit, une idée, une hypothèse. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à la fontaine ou erza attendait sagement au côté d'happy, sans attendre il s'installa au côté de la rousse, enfonçant son regard sombre dans celui vermille de son amie. Il en était sûr maintenant, il savait pourquoi erza l'avait forcé à venir en mission à leur côté, il l'avait compris à l'aide de la jeune femme.

« **Tu m'as fait venir ici pour me forcer à faire mon deuil, pas vrais ?** »

Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche, c'était plutôt une question rhétorique, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à détacher son regard du visage surprit de son amie. Il remarqua ses prunelles vermilles se voiler d'une profonde tristesse, ses traits généralement durs déformé par la résignation, lentement elle le gratifia d'un maigre sourire, portant son attention face à elle, se perdant dans ses souvenirs si douloureux. Leur vie n'avait jamais été tendre après tout.

« **Lucy est un enfant de fairy tail, comme nous elle s'est trainée un lourd passer, et comme nous elle a choisi d'aller de l'avant. Choisir de rester dans le passé serait lui faire affront, je sais que pour vous deux sa perte a était terrible, mais n'oublie pas que nous la pleurons tous, seulement maintenant il est temps de se remettre à vivre, tu ne crois pas ?** »

Évidement la mage de rang s avait raison, il en avait conscience bien entendu, mais c'était si difficile de se relever encore, et encore. Il avait tant perdu, il avait bien cru ne jamais se relever de la perte de lisanna, pourtant aujourd'hui elle était là, à nouveau à ces côtés, mais lucy c'était diffèrent elle avait su combler le vide que la blanche avait laissé avant de prendre une place bien plus importante. Elle était son amie, sa meilleure amie a n'en pas douter, sa force aussi, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait su d'un sourire, d'un regard lui redonner espoir, elle était devenu une seconde mère pour happy, une source inépuisable de tendresse et d'amour, de colère et de fureur aussi. Il avait tout aimé chez elle, ses manières princières, ces attitudes moqueuses, aguicheuses, mais il aimait surtout cette fragilité qu'elle s'évertuait à masquer, cette cassure qu'il voyait parfois dans son regard quand elle pensait être seule, c'est ça qui l'avait touché. Il avait eu le sentiment d'être tout à coup unique, d'être le seul à la voir pleinement, comme un secret qu'elle lui aurait confié. Il voulait être unique pour elle, comme elle l'était pour lui.  
Mais c'était fini, tout était fini, elle était morte, et plus jamais il ne verrait cet éclat qui leur était propre briller dans ses yeux.

« **Elle me manque.** »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre de toute façon ? elle lui manquait ça n'allait pas plus loin, bien sûr il aurait pu passer au-dessus de sa douleur, faire comme si tout aller bien, continuer à sourire, à effectuer des missions dans leur team maintenant amputer, mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.  
Finalement cette douleur c'est tout ce qui lui resterait d'elle, si erza lui retirait l'appartement, et si il ne ressentait plus se vide cruel alors il l'oublierait. Cette idée le terrifiait, il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte oublier cette fille qu'il avait à l'instar d'un animal blesser ramener à la guilde. En lui tendant cette main se jour-là, il avait fait cette promesse muette, celle de la protéger toujours. Il était responsable de son admission à la guilde, alors d'une certaine façon il était responsable d'elle, et lui qu'avait-il fait finalement ? il l'avait sciemment guidé à la mort. Lui qui avait promis de défendre et protéger l'avenir de lucy, voilà qu'il manquait à ses promesses, encore.

« **Tu n'y est pour rien natsu.** »

Bien sûr qu'il y était pour quelque chose, il aurait dû refuser cette mission au côté de grey, refuser cette mission ridicule que des commanditaires idiots avaient choisis dans l'unique but de voir leur héro des grands jeux magiques, de satisfaire une lubie grotesque. Il aurait dû insister pour aider lucy à payer son loyer, et au lieu de ça il l'avait laisser partir au côté de ce garçon, de cet enfant si fragile. Il aurait dû voir qu'il ne tenait pas la route, qu'il était incapable de protéger sa coéquipière. Il aurait dû. 

**« Alors ?!** s'écria grey en se positionnant face à son rival.  
\- **quoi alors ? tu veux te battre l'abominable homme des neiges ?!  
\- tu m'cherche la flammèche ?!  
\- je vais faire plus que te chercher espèce de-  
\- ça suffit !** rugit titania en fracassant leur deux crane ensemble. **Grey qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?  
\- pas grand-chose**, lâcha-t-il en maintenant son front douloureux, **beaucoup disent que les incidents sont survenu après un éboulement. Il pense que ça à éveiller un monstre.  
\- et toi natsu ?** gronda la rouquine.  
\- **une fille a vu un type louche embarquer sa sœur,** il frotta énergiquement sa bosse, **il venait d'une guilde, mais elle n'a pas su dire laquelle.  
\- donc on as un monstre réveillé et des agissement louche de guilde, probablement noire, c'est ça ?  
\- les deux auraient un lien ?** osa happy, **un démon des livres de zeref ?**  
 **\- hm… possible.** Souffla avec un sérieux à glacé le sang erza, **si c'est le cas il va nous falloir des renforts.** »

Ils se jetèrent un regard lourd de sens, si effectivement ils avaient justes alors cette mission prenait une tournure dangereuse. Le danger ne les avait jamais effrayés bien sûr, c'était plutôt l'inverse, un moteur serait d'ailleurs un terme plus juste, pourtant en cet instant une certaine panique les gagna. Les démons de zeref n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, et partir les affronter de front était loin d'être une bonne idée, grey pouvait en attester, pourtant si c'était belle et bien le cas, alors ces filles étaient en danger, et le temps leur étaient peut-être compté ? que faire ?

« **Tu as trouvé une carte erza ?** osa grey, sortant de ses sombres souvenirs  
\- **oui, le responsable des archives m'as dit qu'elle était probablement fausse, en vue de sa création.  
\- génial, on et trois mages prêt à attaquer probablement un démon de l'enfer sans aucune piste sur ses pouvoirs avec une carte erronée pour nous guidé dans une forêt dangereusement mortel. Super programme.** Annonça grey avec sarcasme.  
\- **c'est pas la première fois, et on as toujours réussi a nous en sortir !  
\- bien dit happy !** sourit le rose.  
\- **je vais essayer de prévenir le maitre, du renfort ne serait pas du luxe, en attendant nous passerons la nuit ici, il est trop tard pour rejoindre la foret de toute façon. Evitons de prendre des risques inutiles.** »

…

Natsu se réveilla en sursaut, recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur, l'œil hagard alors qu'il reprenait progressivement son souffle. Pris d'une soudaine panique il se mit à jetait des coup d'œil angoissé a son entourage, remarquant les deux corps endormis se soulever à chaque respiration alors qu'à sa droite, parfaitement rouler en boule, happy poursuivait un rêve qui semblait tout à fait délicieux.  
il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre que cet horrible cauchemar n'en était pas un, et comme une sordide évidence ses yeux s'embrumèrent, déversant sans retenu une nuée de larmes amer. Il avait refoulé ses larmes si longtemps, essayant d'être fort, d'être le pilier qu'il représentait pour son entourage. Il savait ce que penser les membres de sa grande famille, chaque un avait un rôle bien défini après tout, et lui se devait de sourire en toute circonstance, pourtant, pourtant, il crevait d'envie d'hurler sa colère, de frapper quelque chose à s'en briser les os, de courir aussi loin que possible jusqu'à s'écrouler au sol, mais au lieu de ça, il avait souri à la pierre froide et morne de marbre blanc, il avait souri encore. 

Mais maintenant, dans cette minuscule chambre au papier peint délavé, il ne pouvait plus contenir toute sa frustration, cette colère sourde, se chagrin. Il n'y arrivait plus.  
Bien sûr il savait exactement pourquoi son corps lâcher prise maintenant, pourquoi il se déversait sur ses joues tout se surplus, ce cumul de sentiments. Il avait choisi de passer à autre chose, de ne plus s'accrocher à son souvenir, il la laissé enfin partir. C'était dur, mon dieu tellement dur, mais il se devait, pour elle, pour lui, de passer à autre chose, d'accepter enfin la fatalité de sa situation, il ne pouvait plus rester dans se dénis. Il devait la laisser maintenant.  
Assit sur le lit usée, le coude appuyé sur la rotule de son genou, il écrasait d'une main tremblante son œil gauche, les lèvres pincées pour retenir ses gémissement. C'était étrange, ici, maintenant, d'accepter une chose aussi folle, aussi dérangeante, aussi terrifiante que la mort de lucy heartfilia, mais il avait fait son choix, une fois rentré, il rendrait les clefs à la logeuse de lucy.  
Il murmura un inaudible désolé entrecoupé de sanglot comme une litanie sanglante, balançant mollement son corps d'avant en arrière dans un réflexe puéril enfantin. Il s'excusait de l'avoir abandonné dans cette mission suicide, il s'excusait de ne pas avoir su la protéger, il s'excusait de ne pas avoir tenu ses promesses, il s'excusait plus que tout de la laisser partir maintenant, d'accepter sa mort.  
Après un temps indéfiniment long, ou ses pleurs s'étaient finalement taris, il se laissa retomber sur la surface molle du matelas, fixant sans vraiment le voir le plafond délabré, se souvenant de ce jour. 

Il était revenu de mission la veille au soir au côté de grey, et avait choisi de rejoindre son logis plutôt que la guilde, bien trop pressé de dormir, c'était seulement au matin qu'il avait rejoint le QG encore ensommeillé et jusqu'au début d'après-midi tout c'était parfaitement dérouler, des bagarres aux insultes, en passant par les crises de rire et de colère légendaire de titania, pourtant aux alentours de treize heures un adolescent qu'une quinzaine d'année avait débouler dans la guilde, le visage déformé par bon nombres de contusions, mais surtout par une panique grandissante. Il avait boitillé un peu, maintenant son bras ensanglanté qui pendait dangereusement, comme dépourvu de structure osseuse, puis s'était finalement écrouler au sol, pleurant sans discontinuer.

Natsu sentit un frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale à se souvenir, il se rappelait encore de l'odeur ocre du sang frais, mélanger à celle des larmes, il se rappelait avec exactitude des battements de cœurs irrégulier des nombreux mages, les respirations haletantes, parfois inexistante. Il se rappelait la surprise qui l'avait gagné, l'incompréhension aussi, hinata était un garçon de la campagne fraichement débarquer à magnolia qui avait rapidement intégré la guilde. Il ne payait pas mine avec son corps longiligne et blafard, ses longs cheveux noirs remonté en catogan dégageant un visage encore rondouillet d'enfant, ses yeux pendant d'un bleu innocent continuellement rivé au sol, signe de sa profonde timidité, ses doigts osseux toujours emmêlé lorsqu'il se décidait à prendre la parole, natsu n'avait jamais rien eu contre lui, il était plutôt gentil, quoi qu'assez horripilant avec ses manies bizarres, et puis il connaissait lucy alors.  
De ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, elle l'avait rencontré à crocus lors des grands jeux magiques dans un café et ils avaient sympathisé, ça avait d'ailleurs beaucoup étonné la blonde de le voir plusieurs mois après débarqué à la guilde pour en devenir membre.  
Il faisait à ce moment partis de la guilde depuis huit long mois, et si lucy avait été sa première amie, il avait su se faire rapidement une place, bien qu'il se trouvait souvent au côté de la blonde pour mission lorsque natsu se trouvait contraint dans faire pour satisfaire les demandes étranges des différents commanditaires. Mais cette fois-là, le garçon avait vu trop haut, quoi qu'en vérité pas vraiment, il avait choisi une mission tout à fait abordable pour lui et lucy, puis ce qu'a contre cœur natsu devait en faire une au côté de grey, seulement cette mission de routine avait rapidement viré au cauchemar et ça, natsu l'avait compris lorsqu'il n'avait pas vu lucy au côté du gringalet.  
il se remémorait la panique qui s'était insinué dans ses veines, brouillant tous ses sens, l'attente aussi, cruelle de savoir ce qui s'était passé, une attente qui avait finalement était écourté quand sa voix fluette s'était élever dans la pièce devenu silencieuse.

 _«_ _ **Je suis désolé, je… des mages noirs, un piège, pardon, j'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolé, tellement, pardon, tout**_ _, il renifla_ _ **, tout et allé si vite, j'ai rien pu faire, et, et ils l'ont enlever. Pardon, pardon**_ _»_

Tout s'était comme arrêté lorsqu'il avait finalement compris les mots du garçon, le sol avait semblé s'effondrer sous ses pieds, pourtant il était resté droit, à fixait avec incrédulité le jeune mage, incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste, le moindre mot, la moindre pensé cohérente. Il se sentait perdu, sans repaire. C'est la voix forte d'erza qui l'avait finalement ramené sur terre, et sans attendre il avait été transféré à l'infirmerie, pendant que la reine des fées prévoyait déjà un plan d'attaque. Bien sur ce genre de situation n'était pas rare au seins de fairy tail, c'était même devenu une habitude, alors même si la situation semblait catastrophique un certain calme régnait. Le soir venu tout était en place, chaque mage attitré au sauvetage de lucy était fin prêt, grey avait revêtit son manteaux, juvia à ses côtés, alors qu'erza lustrait avec colère un de ses sabres sous le regard larmoyant d'happy qui tentait tant bien que mal de se rassurer, wendy cajolant sa fourrure bleu pale.  
Et puis tout c'était enchainé si vite, il se souvenait à peine être partis le lendemain matin, hinata à leur coté prêt à réparer ses erreurs, seule la vision horrifique de lucy revenait comme un boomerang dans son esprit. La bataille avait été rude, comme toujours, pourtant cette fois c'était comme si une petite armée s'était jeté sur eux, il se souvenait vaguement les corps chuter au sol, les cris de rages, les éclats des différentes lames s'entrechoquant, non, il se souvenait simplement d'elle, au milieu de ce carnage, comme une enfant perdue dans un monde qui n'était pas le siens, et cet homme à l'air patibulaire, le sommet du crâne recouvert d'un couvre-chef ridicule d'ours. Et puis tout était arrivé si vite, tellement vite, alors qu'il se souvenait de ce moment comme s'il avait paradoxalement été au ralentit.  
Hinata avait hurlé un attention paniqué, avant de pousser natsu prenant le coup à sa place, seulement au lieu de voir du sang jaillir de son corps maigrelet, il avait vu son corps se décomposé en particule de poussière, comme s'il n'avait était qu'un morceau d'argile trop sec.  
Et puis il l'avait vu elle, incapable de comprend, d'assimilé la mort du garçon, il tenait son corps désormais terreux entre ses bras chauds le regard plein de cette incompréhension. Qu'est ce qui se passait à la fin ?  
il avait vu la peine et la tristesse déformer les traits de la blonde, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers eux, le bras tendu dans un effort vint de pouvoir l'attendre, et tout s'était embrouillé, mélangé, les corps avaient chuté, les cris étaient remontés en longue supplique dans le ciel dégageait et parmi tout ça, elle s'était immobilisée, ses pupilles dilatées sous la surprise, ses mains tremblantes, ses jambes succombant a son poids. 

Il n'avait pas compris quand il l'avait vu tomber à genoux, ni même lorsqu'elle avait porté à ses lèvres ses clefs, murmurant quelque chose qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'entendre ou même de comprendre. Lentement il avait reposé sur le sol le cadavre de son ami, pour rejoindre d'un pas trainant la blonde, prenant finalement conscience à mesure que son corps d'ordinaire si doux et chaud était en train de se désagréger en minuscule particule de lumière. Tout était devenu clair à cet instant, cet homme-ours avait le pouvoir de transformer les gens en leur magie, il était donc certain que s'il le touchait, son corps se transformerait en flamme brulante avant de se consumer totalement pour ne laisser que le néant. Il avait senti la panique, l'urgence de la retrouver, son corps avait agis avant même son cerveau, le faisant courir à toute jambe vers la constellasionniste. Il se souvenait le contact rêche et désagréable du sol contre la peau fragile de ses mains et ses genoux à chaque fois qu'il tombait, la vérité qui l'accablé finissant de le clouer sur place alors qu'il chutait pour la énième fois, fixant avec désespoir le sourire résigné de lucy disparaître sous une pluie de particule doré.  
il réprima un sanglot, le regard rivé désormais sur sa main, sur cette main qui avait tenté désespérément de la retenir, de la chaleur qui avait envahi son épiderme lorsqu'il avait traversé ce corps fait de lumière dorée, lorsqu'il l'avait perdu pour toujours.  
Comment pouvait-il faire le deuil de son amie, alors qu'il l'avait laissé mourir ? il se redressa brusquement, incapable de rester allonger une seconde de plus, ses prunelles verts bouteilles fixant avec désarrois cette main incapable. Une larme s'écrasa sur le plat de sa main, rapidement suivit d'une seconde, finalement il avait encore des larmes pour elle.  
Cette journée-là, il n'avait pas perdu que lucy, non, il avait perdu hinata un pauvre gosse bazardé dans ce merdié par ce que trop inquiet pour sa coéquipière il n'avait pas su l'empêcher de les rejoindre. Il avait été en dessous de tout, un ami médiocre.

« **Natsu ?** appela la voix endormis d'happy.  
\- **rendors toi happy.** »

le félin jaugea un instant son ami dans la pénombre, remarquant les sillons sur la peau halée de ses joues, et bien que conscient de son désir de solitude, il se redressa lentement pour venir enlacer son buste, pleurant silencieusement. Si natsu se sentait profondément coupable de ces pertes, happy en était totalement anéanti, et régulièrement il surprenait l'animal à partir à la suite d'une jolie blonde en hurlant le nom de la mage défunte, et chaque fois il revenait en pleurant à chaude larmes, inconsolable, il avait même arrêté pendant plusieurs mois de manger du poisson, comme si s'interdire les choses qu'il aimait lui permettré d'aller mieux. Heureusement, carla avait su lui apporter un certain réconfort dans cette douloureuse période, allant même jusqu'à manger du poisson pour l'inciter à la suivre.

« **Je voudrais que lucy soit là** , **elle me manque tellement. Ce** , il hoqueta douloureusement, **ce n'est pas juste, on nous a déjà enlevé lucy une fois, pourquoi- pourquoi on nous l'enlève encore ? je veux qu'elle revienne.  
\- moi aussi happy, moi aussi **»

Il posa une main réconfortante sur le crâne velu de son compagnon d'arme, laissant la dernière larme parcourir la peau douce de sa joue. Il devait arriver à se relever, encore une fois, pour lui, pour elle aussi, mais surtout pour happy. Il inspira longuement par le nez pour reprendre son calme, pour redonner à sa voix brisé un semblant d'autorité, et doucement il délia ses lèvres.

« **Elle ne reviendra pas happy. Tu le sais hein ?** un sourire triste tapissa sa bouche, **mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'on ne l'oubliera pas hein ? lucy et dans nos souvenirs, elle va continuer à vivre à travers nous, alors.** Il inspira plus fort, **alors il faut vivre de belle choses pour elle, sourire pour qu'elle soit contente et rire avec elle.  
\- Natsu…  
\- je suis sûr qu'elle est triste tu sais, si on pleure, alors c'est comme si on la faisait pleurer. Je ne veux plus faire pleurer lucy, alors quand tout sera fini, quand on rentrera à la maison, on rira avec tout le monde, et on fera la fête. D'accord ?  
\- d'accord.** Hoqueta le chat en essuyant ses yeux, **pour lucy. Pour qu'elle ne soit plus triste.  
\- oui happy, pour lucy.** » 

Doucement il se laissa tomber à nouveau sur le matelas, emprisonnant le chat dans une étreinte réconfortante, se forçant à dormir à nouveau.  
S'il n'avait pas été si bouleversé, il aurait certainement entendu la respiration régulière de ses compagnons et amis changer, il aurait certainement entendu le froissement si singulier d'un sourire, ou l'odeur salée des pleurs. Oui, s'il avait fait attention, il aurait su que les deux mages présents avaient tout entendu, réveillé dans leurs lits de fortunes, mais ce soir-là il ne sut jamais qu'ils portèrent avec lui sa souffrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Maudit.

Toi & moi jusqu'en enfer.

Si leur arrivé au village de Hayashi avait été passablement ennuyante, les deux jours à attendre des renforts encore plus. Etonnement erza c'était montrer plus douce avec natsu, laissant passer certain affront, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'assomme après avoir surpris une énième dispute au côté de grey, sa patience avait tout de même ses limites. Doucement les habitudes, les réflexes étaient revenus, donnant presque l'impression qu'aucune tragédie ne les avait touchés un an au part avant, la relation si particulière de natsu et grey avait même semblé s'améliorer, et pour cause, la seconde nuit, grey avait emmener natsu à l'extérieur de l'auberge, pour une petite balade nocturne ou il avait trouvé judicieux de lui parler de ses émotions vis à vis de lucy, de sa perte.

Grey avait toujours était quelqu'un de discret sur ses sentiments, sur son passée aussi, et bien qu'il n'est jamais hésité à en parler, il n'abordait l'histoire que d'un point de vu extérieur, comme on compterait un récit entendu la vieille. Cette prise de position avait d'autant plus étonné le rose, qu'ils n'entretenaient pas ce genre de relation, les confidences et le sentimentalisme était de loin une histoire de filles à leurs yeux, ils préféraient largement régler leur histoire à coup de poing.  
Étrangement rien n'avait vraiment changer après ça, rien de façon significative tout du moins, et si leur agissement restait inchangé, désormais, natsu savait qu'il pouvait compter sur grey. Evidemment il l'avait toujours su, seulement pour cette fois, sa allait plus loin.

Il n'avait vu grey qu'une seule fois aussi chamboulé, et c'était lors du combat qui les avaient opposés à tartaros, après tout il avait dû se résoudre à tuer son propre père, d'une certaine façon ils étaient identique, en se jours-là, ils avaient tous deux perdu leur paternel. Heureusement leur guilde était forte et soudé, et bien qu'accablé, ils s'étaient révélé, mais la perte de lucy, en ses temps fragile avait fini de briser leur volonté à s'accrocher à leur sourire.  
Bien sur la perte d'hinata avait aussi été difficile, seulement il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de prendre une place aussi importante que celle de la blonde, toute ses aventures qui les avaient liés à jamais tous les quatre. Une en particulier qui avait celée leur destin, et pour une fois grey n'avait pas regretté l'impulsivité et l'idiotie de natsu, sans ça, jamais erza n'aurait dû les retrouver, sans ça jamais la meilleure équipe de fairy tail ne serrait née.

Grey avait rapidement pris d'affection la blonde, son franc parlé, sa droiture, ses convictions intimes qu'il partageait, tout chez elle jusqu'à son physique avantageux lui avait plu. Il aurait d'ailleurs facilement pu l'aimait de cet amour propre à un homme pour une femme, si juvia n'était pas apparu dans sa vie. Il aimait lucy, il l'aimait comme une sœur, et il l'avait perdu peu de temps après son père, comme si un malheur ne suffisait pas. Il avait été fort, évidemment il n'avait pas eu le choix, mais il n'avait pas su retenir ses larmes, ni son chagrin et c'est probablement grâce à cela, à juvia, à fairy tail qu'il avait réussi à faire son deuil.  
il en avait voulu a natsu, bien sûr, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? cet abruti de salamandre avait sciemment rejeter sa famille, leur team. Ça avait été un coup dur, lui qui s'y été accrocher comme a une bouée de sauvetage, mais il avait compris, lucy était la partenaire de natsu, et il était bien moins idiot que lui pour voir les sentiments qui l'habitait. Natsu avait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle, aussi bêtement qu'on attrape un rhume, alors aucun doute que ça perte l'avait anéantis bien plus que n'importe qui, ce n'est pas ça qui l'avait temps énervé, c'était de c'être sentit rejeté, impuissant face à sa douleur, avait-il oublier qu'il avait tous perdu une sœur ? 

L'entendre parler avec happy l'avait profondément peiné.

Si le petit chat savait se montrer têtu, exaspérant, moqueur et toujours d'une humeur festive, la perte de lucy l'avait profondément touché, blessé aussi. Sous ses airs frivole, happy était quelqu'un de très attaché à sa famille est ses amis, pouvant par moment se montrer d'une grande clairvoyance et d'un soutient infaillible. Il ne faisait depuis longtemps plus aucun doute que lucy avait pris une part importante dans sa vie, après tout il avait pris à devoir de la protéger, la soutenir lors des combats, combats ou il se trouvait être son principale coéquipier, natsu les abandonnant généralement pour botter les fesses du grand méchant. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé d'être avec lucy, un soutient qu'il espérait sans faille pour elle.

S'il se montrait particulièrement taquin avec elle, c'était par ce qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec la tendresse, un peu à l'image de son maitre finalement, et puis lucy était un très bon sujet pour ses moqueries, elle partait au quart de tour, exagérant souvent ses réactions. La constellationniste était un peu à l'image d'une belle-mère pour happy, il n'arrivait pas à se montrer tendre et doux, préfèrent de loin les remarques cinglantes, pourtant il vouait un amour sans limite à la jeune femme qu'il aimait comme une mère. Une vraie.

Alors après la perte de la lucy du futur qui l'avait profondément touché, celle de sa lucy avait fini de briser son cœur, penser qu'il ne pourrait plus la taquiné, qu'il ne la verrait plus lui courir après, qu'elle ne serait plus là pour le rassuré ou le soutenir dans sa romance avec carla le peinait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait crue. Bien sûr ils savaient tous ce que signifiait être mage, surtout à fairy tail, c'était un métier à risque, et lorsqu'ils partaient en mission leurs retour n'étaient jamais assuré, pourtant ils étaient tous si fort et ils en avaient vu tellement qu'ils avaient fini par se penser invulnérable, indestructible. Dieu que la réalité était dur, un violent coup de poignard dans le cœur. Ils étaient mortels, ils étaient humains, ils étaient faibles.

Natsu poussa un long soupir, frappant sans grande conviction dans un arbre bordant le village, il s'ennuyait ferme, attendre des renforts n'avait rien d'amusant, surtout dans ce petit village. Il s'était entrainé d'arrache-pied les deux premiers jours, mais maintenant il s'ennuyait, et rien de pire pour le dragon slayeur qui profitait de se calme pesant pour repenser ses nouvelles résolutions.  
Il avait beau avoir tenu un discourt emplis de promesse d'un future radieux a happy, il commençait amèrement à le regretter, l'angoisse tordait son estomac à mesure que le temps s'écouler, tant qu'il était ici tout aller bien, mais il savait qu'un fois rentré a magnolia il devrait se tenir à ses paroles, il devrait abandonner lucy, son foyer. Il devrait lui dire enfin adieux, et ça finalement, bien qu'il tentait d'y parvenir se révélait bien plus pénible qu'il l'aurait cru. Il n'était pas prêt finalement, pas prêt du tout.

il jeta un regard à son poignet droit, admirant le ruban bleu de la jeune femme, il l'avait enrouler soigneusement a son bras, nouant le tissus de plusieurs nœud pour qu'il ne puisse pas le perdre, c'était grotesque de s'attacher à se morceau de tissus, mais il était comme ça natsu, il avait besoin de se rattacher a quelque chose, aussi futile soit-il. L'écharpe de son père en était un très bon exemple, il était matérialiste, accordant une valeur sentimentale abusive a un objet lambda, mais il avait besoin de sa pour dépasser sa peine, ainsi il avait l'impression qu'elle était là, à ses côtés. Il porta un doigt sur le tissu soyeux, souriant avec tendresse. Ça lui arrivait parfois de l'entendre le réprimander quand il faisait une énième bêtise, laissant sa voix raisonner comme un carillon dans son esprit. Il connaissait chaque intonation, chaque variante de ce timbre si particulier, comme s'il était un grand compositeur est qu'elle en était la chanson. Il pouvait associer sa voix avec facilité à celle des violons, du piano, ou de l'orgue lorsqu'elle s'agaçait. Oui il la connaissait par cœur, de même que son odeur. Il porta par reflexe son poignet a son nez, sentant l'effluve presque effacé de son parfum. Il n'avait pas envie d'oublier l'odeur de sa peau mêlait aux savons et a l'encens qu'elle aimait mettre dans son petit appartement. Il n'avait pas envie parce qu'il aimait bien trop ça.  
Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil, juste par ce qu'il se sentait envelopper dans ses senteurs délicates, comme bercer dans un nuage cotonneux. Il aimait la sensation de plénitude, de bien être qui le gagnait dans ses moment-là, y mettre un terme semblait tout à coup complètement grotesque.  
Une légère rougeur tapissa ses joues, pour être honnête, il avait même dans son paquetage un foulard appartenant à la blonde, simplement par prévention, ainsi lorsqu'il se sentait maussade, ou lorsque ses cauchemars revenaient le hanter, il enroulait le tissu autour de sa main avant de le placer sous son nez, se berçant de douce illusions, ou il la voyait allongé a ses cotés plongeait dans un profond sommeil. Perdu dans ce monde fantasmagorique, il l'imaginait avec exactitude à ses côtés, sentant la chaleur qui émaner de son corps invisible, écoutant le bruit régulier de sa respiration s'étouffer sous la couette, le frôlement de ses longs cheveux chatouillant la pointe de son nez et celui délicat de sa peau contre la sienne. Au début il s'en était voulu, vraiment, voulu d'être ainsi fait, d'avoir cette capacité dérangeante de se souvenir avec exactitude de tout comme s'il y était, de ressentir des choses qui n'existait clairement pas. Il avait bien cru perdre pied, oscillant dans une folie dévastatrice lorsqu'il se réveiller dans se lit rose pastelle persuadé qu'elle se trouver à ses côtés, lorsque ses traitres d'oreille jouer sans scrupule la mélodie rassurante de sa voix. Oh oui il avait bien crue perdre la raison, et puis il avait fini par dissocier le fantasme de la réalité, à si faire finalement, et puis à chercher ces moments de plénitude, de rêve, plongeant dans des souvenirs tendres. Il savait qu'il se berçait d'illusion, il n'était pas idiot a ce point, mais il préférait ça a rien. Elle était là, peut-être pas vraiment, mais elle était là est c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Dieu que ce deuil allait être pénible.

« **Nat',** appela grey en arrivant à sa hauteur, **gajeel, wendy et juvia sont arrivé en soutient. Ils sont à l'auberge, erza est en train de leur expliquer la situation, on pourra y aller probablement d'ici une petite heure.  
\- parfait !** sourit chaleureusement natsu, **on va leur mettre une raclé qu'ils ne sont pas prêt d'oublier !  
-aller grouille ! **»

Natsu n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour suivre grey qui courrait déjà vers l'auberge. Malgré la situation un sourire tapissait son visage, il crevait d'envie de se défouler, frapper ses sales mages noirs jusqu'à ce que cette colère sourde l'abandonne enfin. Ils ne leurs fallut qu'une petite dizaine de minutes tout au plus pour retrouver le groupe qui se préparait déjà à partir, wendy opinait à chaque remarque d'erza, alors que carla, panthère lily et happy préparer leur petit paquetage sous l'œil ennuyé de gajeel et d'une juvia en larme.

« **C'est pas trop tôt**! gronda le brun en voyant arriver le duo  
\- **natsu-san !** salua doucement wendy, **grey-san, vous voilà.  
-yo ! alors on y vas ?** sourit provocateur natsu **, j'm'enflamme !  
\- bien. **Tempera erza, **maintenant que nous sommes tous-là, nous pouvons y aller. Natsu, je te conseil de ne pas courir dans le tas, si tu ne veux pas finir à l'hôpital**. Elle lui jeta un regard noire pour appuyer ses propos, **compte sur moi pour t'y mettre.  
-heu… ouais… on y va ?** articula-t-il avec peine.  
- **aye sir !** »

Erza avait rapidement prit la tête des opérations, guidant le petit groupe à travers la forêt qui se faisait à mesure plus danse et sombre, et comme un malheur n'arrivait pas seul l'odeur ocre de la terre rouge empêcher les dragon slayeur de se repérer ou de débusquer une quelconque menace. Si l'odeur c'était faite d'un premier abord douce, plus ils avançaient de ce qu'ils avaient supposé être le lieu d'éboulement, plus l'odeur devenait insupportable, et peu tenable pour les trois mages dragons, de plus la surface trop lisse, emplit d'une multitude de racine vicieuse et de rochet recouvert de mousse n'aidait pas la progression, wendy en avait fait plusieurs fois les frais, tant et si bien que gajeel désespéré avait fini par la porter.  
le trajet c'était passé plus ou moins bien, malheureusement la carte, trop vieille, avait fini de perdre la troupe qui désespérait de voir le bout, cette satané foret était un véritable labyrinthe, et pour cette fois l'odorat de natsu n'était pas d'un grand secourt.

« **Bordel !** gronda gajeel en s'appuyant contre le tronc mort d'un arbre, **j'en peux plus de cet odeur !  
\- sur ce coup là,** approuva natsu, **je rejoins la face de clou.  
\- on en est ou erza ? **osa juvia en reprenant son souffle **  
\- hum… ici ?** elle pointa une zone aléatoire sur le papier vieilli, **ou la, peut-être…  
-peu être ? **répéta avec désespoir la bleue **. Juvia commence à croire qu'on est complètement perdu**. »

C'était un euphémisme de penser qu'ils étaient perdus, de plus la fatigue n'aidaient pas vraiment et sur le corps et sur l'esprit embrumé des mages. Décider à reprendre un peu leur souffle, et préférant éviter de se perdre d'avantage, erza en meneuse proposa au trois exceeds de faire du repérage aérien, profitant de ce petit moment de répit pour faire une mise au point. Si la carte était erronée, elle était tout de même assez fidèle, elle les avait vaillamment guidés jusqu'ici, ici qui se situer entre de gros arbres sinueux à l'aspect lugubre et de gros arbres lugubre à l'aspect sinueux. Oh joie.

Wendy, bien que timide, avait pressé avec désespoir ses mains sur son nez, dans l'espoir fou de masquer l'effluve dégelasse de moisi qui échappé du sol, écoutant d'une oreille peu attentive les insultes que se jeter les trois hommes avec habilité. Un peu plus et elle se serait crue à un match de tenis.  
elle porta son regard fatigué sur la sime des arbres, peu convaincu quant aux résultat probant de ses compagnons ailés, il y avait peu de chance pour voir quelque chose sous cette masse verdoyante.

Le gémissement plaintif des trois hommes sonna la fin des recherches puis ce qu'un tout autre trio se posa devant eux, moustache retroussé et museaux froissé. Visiblement au-dessus de cette enfer de verdure l'air y était bien plus agréable. C'est carla de son air hautain qui décida de prendre les devants, ses petites pates appuyées avec ennuie sur ses hanches félines.

« **On n'as pas vu grand-chose** , avoua la blanche, **mais vers le sud-ouest ont as crue voir une sorte de château.  
\- Un château ?** répéta bétement natsu, surprit de cette révélation.  
\- **oui un château, en vérité c'est un peu plus haut, une petite tour si vous préférez.  
\- ça serait la guilde clandestine ?** hasarda wendy  
\- **ça en a tout l'air en tout cas**. Approuva lily **. On doit être à un kilomètre d'eux.  
-bien !** se revigora erza, **en route !  
\- aye sir ! **crièrent-ils tous en cœur »

Un kilomètre. Un kilomètre de ronces, de racines, de terrain mouvant, de déniveler, de trou, bref un kilomètre éprouvant et épouvantable qui leur avait fait perdre le double de temps, mais heureusement ils y étaient enfin parvenus. Comme convenu le petit groupe s'étaient méticuleusement masquer derrière les arbres bordant le château de pierre rouge dans l'espoir de trouver leur ennemie et pouvoir s'en faire une idée. Malheureusement personne ne semblait présent, pas même un gradient pour protéger l'entrer.

 **« Bon**. Murmura avec agacement la rousse, **changement de plan, on-  
\- fonce tous dans le tas ! **coupa avec enthousiasme natsu.  
 **\- bonne idée !** approuva gajeel, **de toute façon on va pas rester là comme des cons à attendre que quelqu'un sorte.  
\- la ferme !** gronda erza, **n'oubliez pas notre priorité, bien nous allons-  
-il est partit. **coupa grey **  
\- QUOI ?!** hurla-t-elle le visage rougit par la colère **, espèce de !** »

il n'avait jamais été patient c'était un fait, et s'il avait tenu du mieux possible pour écouter les indications de sa chef de mission, il n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps, bien sûr il était conscient de la sanction qui l'attendrait une fois la mission terminé, mais qu'importe !  
Il donna une impulsion sur ses jambes pour se propulsait plus loin de l'aura écrasante d'erza, poussant la porte dans un grand fracas. Le hall d'entrée était immense et franchement lugubre, comme si le critère principal pour intégrer une guilde clandestine était le mauvais gout. De grosse statut de pierre se tenait de chaque coter d'un escalier, ou le bois sombre cotoyé la pierre froide. Trois chemin distinct se démarquait face au rose, une porte en face de l'entré, ainsi que l'aile Est et Ouest qui n'avait un accès que grâce à l'imposant escalier.

« **Natsu !** aboya erza en arrivant à ses côtés, **espèce d'idiot !** »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un magistral uppercut, admirant le corps de natsu s'écraser sur le sol à l'image d'une poupée de chiffon, tout en remettant d'un air désinvolte sa longue chevelure derrière son dos. Un petit glapissement d'effroi s'échappa du groupe, tout as coup insignifiant face à l'aura monstrueuse de la légendaire titania.

 **« Rustre.** Siffla avec dédain une vois aigu. **Je déteste la violence. Retournez chez vous !** »

Natsu qui venait à peine de se redresser, leva son visage tuméfié pour rencontrer celui d'une jeune adolescente assise tranquillement sur la rambarde des escaliers. Elle ne semblait pas craindre le vide, ses jambes diaphanes tapant l'air avec ennui, d'ici elle ressemblait assez au premier maitre Mavis, à la différence que ses cheveux couper d'un carrer strict était aussi noir que le charbon. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, atterrissant sur la pointe nue de ses pieds pour venir se placer face à erza, ses sourcils broussailleux froncer, alors qu'elle défiait la rousse d'un doigt furieux.

« **Dehors.** Répéta-t- elle avec autorité.  
- **t'es qui moucheron ?** »

Un sourire mauvais étira sa bouche, lentement elle tourna ses prunelles nacrées en direction du brun, délaissant totalement erza pour venir écraser son genou dans son estomac avec une rapidité exagérer, aussitôt elle retrouva sa place, replaçant avec ennui une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, pour continuer a fixé erza. Elle amorça un mouvement, faisant abstraction des gémissements grotesques de gajeel, et des positions défensives du groupe, seule la rousse n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

« **Je ne vous préviendrais pas une troisième fois.** Lâcha calmement l'enfant.  
\- **nous ne sommes pas venu chercher les ennuis** , tempera erza d'une voix ferme  
\- **ah oui** , sourit-elle narquoise, **ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu. Qui tape ses propres alliées ?  
\- c'est.. hum… **elle toussota mal à l'aise, **diffèrent.  
\- tout et toujours diffèrent avec vous fairy tail. K, tue-les. **»

Un homme d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix-neuf apparu au côté de l'enfant, son visage caché sous celui d'un masque de renard, ses longs cheveux violacés étaient tressé élégamment dans son dos, ce qui dénoté assez avec sa tenue, une sorte de latex noir qui recouvrait la totalité de sa peau. Aucun son ne lui échappa, pourtant l'enfant se mit à sourire avec ravissement. Elle se désintéressa totalement du groupe pour retrouver sa position initiale sur l'escalier, jaugeant les mages de fairy tail qui ne savaient pas encore comment interpréter cette situation.

« **Ne tue pas l'enfant**. Ordonna-t-elle doucement **, celle-là je la garde, CC ne devrait pas y voir d'inconvénient.** »

L'homme au visage félin, acquiesça brièvement, levant ses immenses mains devant lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à jouer sur un orgue invisible. Ses doigts pianotèrent dans le vide, allant et venant comme si cette situation n'était absolument pas étrange, sans que rien ne se passe, pourtant erza ne pouvait masquer se frisson dérangeant qui remonter le long de sa colonne.  
Natsu qui ne comprenait rien de la situation, abandonna sa posture défensive pour une bien plus offensive, et sans attendre il se jeta sur la montagne de muscle, point tendu, cependant loin de rencontrer la surface lisse du masque, il rencontra celle souple de sa joue, son corps roula sur quelques mètres avant d'être arrêté par le pied de la statue. Incrédule il redressa son visage vers ses compagnons, il était pourtant certain de l'avoir touché.  
Grey, bien que septique projeta un unique pic glacé, admirant la pointe s'enfoncer dans son épaule sans qu'il n'arrête à aucun moment de jouer, une douleur sourde le prit à cet instant le forçant à détourner son regard pour rencontrer le rouge vermille qui tacher sa propre épaule. _Impossible._

« **Arrêtez !** ordonna erza. **Ne l'attaquez plus.  
\- K.** gronda l'enfant en écho **, arrête de jouer. Le maitre ne vas pas être content.  
\- laissez-juvia s'en occuper. Juvia est faite en eau, elle ne peut pas se blesser avec sa propre magie.  
\- tu es sûr de toi ?  
\- gray-sama n'as pas à s'en faire pour juvia.  
\- bien. **Abdiqua erza. **Grey, natsu, happy vous prenez l'aile Ouest, wendy, gajeel, carla l'aile Est, et moi je m'occupe de la porte d'en bas avec lily.** »

Sous les ordres de la rousse, les groupes se séparèrent rapidement, prenant chaque un le chemin assigné sans que les deux ennemies ne tentent quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher. C'est seulement en arrivant au escalier que l'adolescente s'interposa, frappant de son pied le visage de gajeel, pour le faire reculer, bloquant ainsi de son corps d'enfant le chemin.

 **« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à partir.  
\- Gajeel !** s'inquiéta wendy en rebroussant chemin.  
\- **c'est bon wendy va si. Je vais m'occuper du microbe je te rejoins après.  
\- mais enfin… tu-  
\- bouge !** gronda-t-il.  
\- **tch !** cracha avec dédain l'adolescente, **pour qui tu te prend ? parler ainsi à une enfant. Vous les mages de fairy tail vous pensez que tout vous est du. Mais pas cette fois, vous allez payer pour vos crimes. »**

Elle reporta sa totale attention sur gajeel, lissant d'une main la tenue de latex noir qui lui arrivait a mis cuisses, puis sans attendre elle se propulsa sur lui, frappant avec une précision chirurgicale les zones les plus sensible du brun. Elle ne payait pas mine avec son petit mètre soixante à tout casé, mais elle était d'une rapidité impressionnante, de plus elle semblait savoir exactement ou attaquer. C'était bien sa veine. Il avisa d'un coup d'œil ses compagnons, ils n'avaient clairement pas le temps de jouer, des vies étaient sûrement en jeux, il fallait dégager les accès pour leur permettre la fuite. Un sourire amusé prit place sur le faciès du brun, alors qu'il rejoignait juvia d'une enjamber, toujours immobile la petite bleue avait bien du mal à masquer le sourire amusé qui l'avait gagné quand elle l'avait vu. Elle le connaissait probablement mieux que n'importe qui dans cette guilde, après tout ils avaient un passé commun, d'un vieux réflexe elle leva sa main, frappant celle du brun dans un petit bruit sourd.

« **comme au bon vieux temps !  
\- comme au bon vieux temps.** Répéta-t-elle avec plaisir »

La mage d'eau avait beau avoir délaissé son compagnon pour un tout autre brun, elle ne pouvait refouler cette tendresse qu'elle portait à son égard, il avait été un des premier a l'accepter tel qu'elle, et malgré ses airs bougon d'ours mal léché, il savait se montrer de très bon conseil et d'une patience sans borne avec elle. Elle adorait gajeel, c'était un fait, alors même si elle ne combattrait pas au côté de celui qu'elle aimait, elle devait bien avouer qu'une certaine nostalgie la prenait, éveillant une joie qu'elle avait bien du mal à masquer.

« **allez s'y !** gronda la voix puissante du dragon d'acier, **on s'occupe d'eux !  
\- ok !** crièrent à l'unisson les mages  
 **\- comme si on aller vous laisser passer.** Contrat violement l'adolescente, en se jetant sur grey. »

Une slave d'eau s'écrasa face à la mage renégate, la forçant à reculer d'un pas, furieuse elle abandonna complètement les fuyards, pour se jeter sur la bleue, cependant et bien malgré sa rapidité elle traversa le corps aqueux pour s'écraser pitoyablement sur le sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que gajeel lui assenait déjà un coup de pied puissant dans l'estomac, malheureusement la douleur n'arriva jamais, et c'est le brun qu'il s'écroula sur le sol, la respiration coupée.

L'enfant se redressa péniblement, fixant avec colère les deux mages de fairy tail, elle donna un coup de genoux dans le visage du brun, puis plus sournoisement, écrasa la plante de son pied sur sa trachée, lui coupant sans une once de pitié accès à l'air. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes, minuscule secondes pour que les trois groupes se dispersent dans le château tel des cafards. Un grondement bestial remonta de sa gorge, à cause de ces deux idiots elle allait se faire sévèrement réprimander par le maitre. Elle soupira plus doucement, remettant ses cheveux en place d'un mouvement souple de tête, elle connaissait l'issue et bien qu'elle est été médiocre sur cette première attaque, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser vivre.

« **Que vos amis soient partis ne change absolument rien, ils vont mourir**. Elle abandonna le visage bleu de gajeel pour celui terrifié de juvia. **Comme vous.** »

La mage d'eau était parfaitement droite, les yeux exorbitaient à fixait son compagnon s'asphyxier sur le carrelage froid, sans pouvoir émettre le moindre mouvement, les seuls qu'elle se contentait de faire n'était même pas dicté par sa volonté propre, et elle commençait à prendre vraiment peur, d'autant plus qu'elle se trouvait là à pianoté dans le vide pendant que l'homme renard s'approchait calmement mais surement d'elle.

 **« K manipule tout ce qui est vivant.** Soupira l'enfant, appuyant davantage avec son pied. **Il peut ordonner n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, c'est une magie oubliée et interdite, bien sûr. Maintenant que tu joues pour lui, tu n'as plus aucune chance de survie.** Elle soupira lourdement, **je vous avais bien dit de partir.** »

Les yeux azurés de juvia se gorgèrent soudainement d'une eau brulante, salée, ils n'allaient pas mourir ici et comme ça ?! non ! elle se le refusait, c'était impossible, impensable !  
Elle tenta de reprendre possession de son corps en vint, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit déjà ? Son cœur rata soudain un battement, c'était risqué, mais jouable. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant calmement par le nez pour calmer les pulsions folles de son cœur, puis lentement elle laissa son corps devenir eau, et comme une évidence elle retrouva l'usage de ses mains, sans attendre elle se jeta sur l'adolescente pour la projeter le plus loin possible de gajeel qui commençait doucement à reprendre des couleurs.

« **Ça va ?  
\- sale…garce…** cracha-t-il péniblement, la voix éraillé »

Un soupir de soulagement quitta la barrière de ses lèvres, elle avait beau avoir une confiance aveugle en son partenaire, personne n'était immortel, et elle avait bien crue que cette fois si, il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement, pourtant s'était mal connaître le jeune homme, déjà debout, qui avait revêtu la peau écailleuse propre au dragon slayeur.  
Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme-renard, imaginant à son immobilité sa surprise, son pouvoir était terrifiant, il pouvait facilement prendre possession de quelqu'un qui le protégeait de doute attaque pendant qu'il le tuait sans pitié, c'était parfait, malheureusement pour eux, juvia était faite d'eau et pouvait facilement liquéfier des partis de son corps et comme l'eau n'était évidemment pas vivante elle pouvait se soustraire à son contrôle. Une chance pour eux.  
Juvia jeta un dernier regard a gajeel, qui s'était déjà jeté sur l'adolescente, avant de reporter son attention sur son ennemie. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de lui en premier, s'il prenait possession de gajeel, elle n'était plus aussi sûr de l'issue de ce combat. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle réfléchisse à une solution, une alternative, sans se brusquer.

Lentement l'homme redressa ses mains, se préparant à jouer, un sourire mutin se glissa sur les lèvres de la bleue, il n'avait pas tenté de la posséder à nouveau, ni de s'en prendre à gajeel, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait besoin d'un certain temps pour pouvoir le faire, il fallait donc qu'elle l'en empêche, mais également qu'elle l'empêche de pouvoir se protéger lui-même d'éventuel attaque. Elle se plaça en position d'attaque avant d'énoncer d'une voix claire.

« **water nebula**. »

Deux puissant jet d'eau s'écrasèrent sur l'homme qui maqua de justesse de l'esquiver, sautant en arrière maladroitement, avant de se remettre en position pour jouer, seulement juvia continuait d'attaquer ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser reprendre l'avantage.

« **Gajeel !** »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en ajouter plus qu'il abandonna son combat pour frapper avec une violence inouï le ventre du pianiste qui arrivait à sa hauteur, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il assena un deuxième coup dans son visage, faisant voler en éclat le masque. Il connaissait juvia depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quoi faire à l'intonation de sa voix, et ça n'avait pas louper.  
Il lui jeta un regard suffisant, s'apprêtant à frapper à nouveau l'homme-renard, cependant la gamine s'interposa bras tendu en protection, le regard dur rivé dans celui de gajeel. Si elle avait su esquiver avec habiliter chaque coup dévastateur du brun, elle se mettait clairement en position de faiblesse en s'interposant, un coup du colosse d'acier suffirait à briser son squelette fragile.

« **Cela suffit.** Assena-t-elle. **N'avez-vous aucun principe, aucune valeur pour attaquer un homme au sol.  
\- je ne me souvient pas que tu en aies eu toi.** Siffla mauvaisement gajeel en armant son poing.  
\- **ça va akiko**. Calma une voix étonnement douce, **pousse toi.  
\- non !** paniqua-t-elle, **c'est hors de question !  
\- Akiko !  
\- non ! il va te tuer k ! je refuse ! **»

Elle ne put rien ajouter de plus qu'elle se fit pousser doucement sur le coter, laissant le visage pale, presque maladif du pianiste se manifester. Son faciès était sur une grande partis marquer par une brulure sévère, alors que le reste de sa peau d'un blanc effrayant, côtoyé le noir profond de son regard. Malgré sa carrure imposante, son visage ne dégageait que douceur et tendresse, il n'avait clairement rien à voir avec l'idée que c'en était faite juvia. Il sourit à l'enfant, dressant une de ses mains qui se mis à pianoter d'abord doucement avant de partir dans une danse frénétique, sans qu'à aucun moment son sourire ne se tarisse, pourtant l'enfant elle ne pouvait que pleurer en silence, le fixant avec un désespoir palpable.

« **je vais te protéger.** Murmura-t-il avec une tendresse infini  
\- **c'est de la folie.** Hoqueta akiko le corps tout à coup tremblant, **je t'en prie…  
\- ça va aller.** »

Juvia et gajeel étaient resté silencieux face à cet échange étrange, incapable de savoir comment agir, mais en voyant l'expression d'horreur qui marquait le visage d'akiko, ils avaient fini par comprendre que cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux. Brusquement gajeel s'écroula au sol, maintenant son estomac les yeux exorbité, le souffla court, en hurlant aussi fort que ses cordes vocales lui permettait. 

**« Gajeel !  
\- ça ne sert à rien. **Annonça avec chagrin k, **votre ami est en train de mourir.  
\- qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ?! gajeel ! oye ! reprend toi bon sang ! »**

Une gerbe de sang s'échappa de la gorge de gajeel, se rependant sur le sol comme une signal d'alerte pour juvia. Elle lui jeta un regard paniqué, merde ! elle qui avait cru comprendre, putain ! il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle le sauve, peu importe comment, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ! le désespoir se noyait doucement sous la colère, colère qui s'insinuait dans son sang comme un poison terrible. Elle avait perdu lucy, une rivale, mais une amie, une sœur surtout, elle avait perdu hinata, un ami, un petit frère, elle refusait d'en perdre encore un, son cœur ne le supporterait pas, elle qui commençait doucement à renouer avec les rayons du soleil se refuser catégoriquement à retourner sous la pluie glaciale qui lui rappelait sans cesse son chagrin, ses pertes.  
la peur viscérale de perdre encore quelqu'un de cher lui noua l'estomac, faisant ressurgir le coté le plus sanguinaire, le plus sombre de juvia, et sans même consulter sa conscience elle leva sa main avec fermeté, laissant sa voix résonner doucement entre les hurlement de gajeel et les pleurs d'akiko, créant une prison aqueuse dans laquelle l'enfant prise de court suffoquait déjà.

« **Juvia ne sais pas ce que tu fais a gajeel, mais juvia te conseil d'arrêter si tu ne veux pas voir ton amie se noyait.** Menaça froidement la mage d'eau. »

K resta un instant interdit, fixant avec horreur les quelques bulles d'air quitter les lèvres tremblante d'akiko sans savoir comment agir. Juvia n'était pas une meurtrière, tout du moins elle ne l'était plus, elle respectait religieusement les codes et règlements de fairy tail, mais elle était prête à tout renier, à tout bafouer pour sauver les siens, quitte à commettre un crime, quitte à être rejeter à nouveau, à cet instant seul la vie de gajeel contait. Face à l'indifférence de son vis à vis elle laissa la bulle s'écraser avec violence sur le sol pour éclater, laissant à peine le temps à Akiko de respirer avant de retrouver la prison d'eau.

« **Il n'y aura pas de second avertissement.** Siffla-t-elle.  
\- **je ne contrôle pas ce qui est vivant à proprement parler.** Avoua simplement le colosse. **J'ai le contrôle de tout ce qui fait d'un être, un être vivant.  
\- ou veux-tu en venir ?  
\- actuellement j'empêche aux organes de ton ami de fonctionner correctement. Je pourrais le tuer facilement évidemment, mais je préfère vous voir souffrir, par ce que vous ne méritez que ça, bien que la violence me débecte.  
\- il ne reste plus longtemps à ton amie.  
\- peu importe que nous mourrions, nous revivrons bientôt. **»

Il avait beau tenir ses propos avec conviction et fermeté, de lourdes larmes humidifiaient son visage, alors que des perles de sueurs glissaient sur ses tempes. Le cœur de juvia s'arrêta un instant, il n'avait pas l'intention de sauver sa propre alliée, et gajeel allait mourir sous ses yeux impuissants ? non. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Violement elle frappa de son poing le visage impassible du garçon, le faisant reculer d'un pas, puis un second coup, encore et encore, tentant d'arrêter les mouvements de ses doigts avec la force du désespoir, sans que rien ne se face. 

« **Arrête !** hurla-t-elle en pleurant, **juvia t'en prie !** »

La prison d'eau éclata brusquement, libérant le corps inconscient d'akiko. Elle n'était pas morte c'était une certitude, juvia savait avec exactitude le temps qu'il fallait a un Homme pour mourir par noyade, et akiko n'en faisait pas partis, elle ne pouvait pas, malgré sa haine, sa peine, tuer cette fille par simple vengeance. Elle frappa avec plus de violence l'homme le projetant contre un mur, alors qu'elle tombait à genoux en pleurant plus fort, incapable de contrôler les tremblements de son corps, le désespoir qui l'avait gagné. Putain, putain, putain !  
Elle n'entendait plus les suppliques du dragon d'acier, il était sur le sol a convulser les yeux révulsés, sans qu'elle ne puis ce faire quoi que ce soit, comme si pleurait pouvait changer les choses. Merde !

« **Tu l'as sauvé**. Constata avec surprise k. **pourquoi ?  
\- juvia est désolé gajeel. **Murmura la bleue les mains sur son visage paniqué. **Juvia ne sais plus quoi faire.  
\- Pourquoi ? **répéta avec plus de force le violacé. **Répond moi.** » 

K était au côté de l'enfant, caressant sa joue rebondit avec douceur, puis avec calme il s'approcha de juvia, dépassant le corps désormais immobile de gajeel. Ces yeux transpirait d'une profonde gratitude mêlaient à de la tristesse, il immobilisa son corps, pour fixer de toute sa hauteur celui désespéré de juvia.

« **Répond moi.  
\- personne ne mérite de mourir, peu importe ses choix, son passé, tout le monde a le droit de vivre, a le droit d'espérer une seconde chance.** Lâcha simplement juvia.  
\- **même si je tue ton ami**. Constata-il, **pourquoi ?  
\- par ce que nous sommes des mages de fairy tail !** gronda avec dévotion la bleue. »

Ils restèrent là, immobile à se fixer, l'un cherchant à trouver une faille dans ces convictions, l'autre dans sa magie. Juvia inspira lentement pour reprendre contenance, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant, il devait y avoir un moyen, peu importe lequel, elle était un mage de fairy tail bon sang ! il venait malgré lui de lui redonner confiance en elle.  
Elle se redressa douloureusement, fixant d'un regard noir son vis à vis, elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras maintenant, tant que gajeel avait une chance, infime soit-elle, il était tout bonnement hors de question de l'abandonner.

« **Si tu veux sauver ton ami il faudra me tuer.** Lâcha-t-il d'une voix morne, presque ennuyé.  
\- **que ?** hoqueta juvia **. Pourquoi arriver a de tel extrême ? juvia ne veux pas te tuer.  
\- dans ce cas ton ami mourra. **Il coula un regard vide sur le corps immobile du brun.  
 **\- juvia ne te laissera pas faire.** »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un magnifique coup de pied dans le visage maladif du garçon, il se retrouva lourdement projeté sur le sol, roulant jusqu'à ce qu'il bute sur le corps endormis d'akiko, cependant juvia était rapide, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, qu'elle se jetait littéralement sur lui, frappant rudement le visage du garçon.  
Des larmes mêlant fureur et incompréhension brouillait sa vue, mais elle n'en avait que faire, seule la respiration sifflotant du brun lui revenait, faisant battre furieusement son cœur. Elle redoubla d'effort, frappant plus fort jusqu'à en faire rougir ses articulations, déchiquetant la peau fine et pale de ses doigts, pourtant malgré la douleur, la violence des coups, l'homme riait, d'un rire presque dément.  
Il arrêta brusquement les assauts de la bleue, maintenant son poignet, tout en la fixant avec intérêt, son faciès tuméfié sérieux.

« **Tu ne peux pas gagner**. »

Il avait dit ces mots avec calme, comme s'il se contentait d'attester un simple et banal fait, il n'y avait aucune forme de condescendance, d'irrespect où de méchanceté, et franchement elle commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas schizophrène.  
Un gémissement guttural grave remonta dans ses oreilles avant de se tarir totalement, et elle comprit, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder son intégrité dans ce combat, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait finalement pas d'alternative, pas de choix. Elle regarda un bref instant les doigts fins du pianiste bouger avec frénésie, et puis elle agit, vite, sa main libre se liquéfia pour prendre la forme d'un sabre et sans plus attendre elle trancha d'un mouvement vif cette main. La bille lui monta à la gorge lorsque le bruit déguelasse du membre amputé s'écrasa pitoyablement sur le sol, rapidement rejoint par le hurlement du garçon, pourtant rien n'arriva, absolument rien, gajeel ne respira pas mieux, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, non rien de tout cela n'arriva, seulement, seulement se gout amer de défaite, cette peur et finalement l'horreur, horrible, ignoble, lorsqu'elle remarqua avec désespoir ses propres doigts jouer la mélodie sinistre qui plonger son ami dans la mort.

« **Joue donc pour lui.** Sourit l'homme en maintenant du mieux possible la chaire à vif de son moignon.  
\- **non** , souffla la bleue les yeux exorbité, **non ! qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à juvia ?! non ! arrêtez ça !** elle tenta de liquéfier son corps sans succès.  
\- **tu ne peux rien faire.** Il toussota péniblement **, à vrais dire moi-même je ne peux rien y faire, c'est mon arme ultime, tant que je respire il n'y a aucun moyen de l'arrêter.** Ses yeux roulèrent sur la silhouette de sa coéquipière. **Enfin c'était vrais tout à l'heure, maintenant c'est toi qui porte sa vie.** »

De grosse gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, alors que sa voix se faisait plus lointaine, et elle comprit son erreur, il n'avait utilisé ce sort qu'en dernier, mais en vérité il l'avait utilisé en dernier recourt, conscient qu'il ne gagnerait pas, mais conscient également qu'elle serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir ses yeux vide de vie, ou de sentir sa peau devenir à mesure plus froide pour le comprendre. De lourdes larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pales, lentement elle releva son visage les yeux fermés, repensant a grey, à cet homme qu'elle chérissait plus que la vie elle-même, a cette guilde qui l'avait si bien recueilli et accepté, qui l'avait aimé comme l'une des leurs, et puis elle repensa a gajeel, cet ami intime qui avait été la si longtemps, qui l'avait maladroitement soutenu, mais surtout qui l'avait aimé, sans jugement, d'une façon pur et si tendre. Un léger sourire étira sa bouche, peu importe la vie qu'elle avait eu un jour, elle ne s'était sentit vivante que lorsqu'elle avait imprimé sur sa peau l'emblème des fées, elle s'y était sentit chez elle, elle-même, libre d'aimer, de pleurer, de s'énerver, libre de vivre, et bon sang, elle avait bien vécu à leurs côtés, elle avait été si heureuse. Tellement heureuse.  
elle inspira un grand coup avant d'un mouvement sec d'enfoncer sa lame aqueuse dans son abdomen, s'écroulant sur le sol alors qu'elle crachait une gerbe de sang, mais à aucun moment elle n'arrêta de sourire, fixant à travers la maigre fenêtre le ciel dégageait, immense. Il ne pleuvait pas, non, il ne pleuvrait plus à cause d'elle et de sa tristesse parce qu'elle était heureuse à présent. Elle aurait éclaté de rire en voyant le ventre de gajeel se soulever de plus en plus, à chaque respiration qui se faisait plus profonde, oui elle aurait sans aucun doute ri si elle ne sentait pas sa conscience sombrer progressivement dans les profondeurs. Oui elle aurait ri.


	3. Chapter 3

Maudit.

Les douze kokeshi

Ils courraient à en perdre haleine, dépassant les nombreuses portes de bois bleu usée, guidé par l'odorat du meneur. Ils débouchèrent sur une porte que natsu défonça sans peine avant d'arrêter sa course folle brusquement, laissant le corps en mouvement s'éclater dans son dos non sans un juron de la part de grey.

« **bordel !** grogna celui-ci en frottant son nez endolorie, **qu'est ce qui t'a pris l'allu…mette ?** »

il resta interdit un instant, fixant l'immense pièce avec scepticisme. Face à lui se tenait une multitude de statue grandeur nature, de jolie poupée au masque d'argile blanc teinté sur les lèvres d'un rouge pourpre, leur cheveu noir couper en carrer court venait encadrer strictement leur faciès d'argile. L'ambiance était d'autant plus glauque qu'elle se tenaient toutes dans des positions identiques, parfaitement reparti dans la pièce sombre.

« **heu…** se contenta de lâcher intelligemment grey, **qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- je ne sais pas,** souffla natsu le regard sombre **, mais il faut continuer.  
-tu sens quelque chose ? **»

Natsu lui jeta un regard curieux qui ne manqua pas de faire soupirer grey, ainsi son compagnon ressemblait vraiment à un clébard. Il se garda de faire la réflexion, trop inquiet pour juvia et la potentiel apparition de monstre tout droit sortis de l'enfer, pour déclencher un ridicule bataille.

« **Non.** Lâcha finalement natsu en humant rapidement l'air. **Ça pu la terre mouillée.  
\- très bien alors on continu ! **lanca grey  
\- **je suis pas sure,** continua faiblement happy, **c'est étrange non ?** »

Le chat jeta un regard inquiet à ses partenaires, il était peu probable que se musé des horreurs soit la simplement pour la décoration. Il n'était peut-être pas un dragon slayer, mais son odorat félin était plutôt bien aiguisé, et son sixième sens également, c'était bien trop angoissant pour qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'un simple gout esthétique douteux, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'horrible impression d'être épié.

« **Et si** , hasarda happy, **et s'il y avait quelqu'un de cacher parmi les statues ?  
\- natsu l'aurait senti non ?  
\- pas nécessairement, mon odorat n'est pas infaillible.** Lâcha à contre cœur le rose en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. **Mais je ne me suis encore jamais trompé.  
\- il y a bien un début a tout n'est-ce pas ?** lâcha une voix moqueuse. »

Une silhouette se démarqua rapidement des autres et pour cause, loin de ces poupées d'argile se tenait un homme, vêtu comme tout ici de cette horrible tenu de latex noir, il portait un masque de renard similaire à celui de leur premier ennemi, cependant il était plus petit, probablement aussi grand que grey. Il s'avançait d'une démarche calme est sereine, déambulant tranquillement entre les corps d'argile, comme s'il ne craignait pas les deux mages de fairy tail. Il s'immobilisa à distance respectable du trio, et pas besoin de voir les traits de son visage pour comprendre qu'il souriait moqueur.

« **Moi qui pensais devoir vous chercher des heures, vous me facilitait la tâche fairy tail.  
\- t'es qui ?** siffla mauvaisement le rose.  
 **\- Moi ?** s'étonna faussement l'homme renard, **quel importance ? ici est maintenant votre règne se termine, vous allez payer le prix fort pour vos crimes. Mikazuki ne pardonne pas.  
\- mikazuki ? **»

Grey jeta un regard incertain a natsu, faisait-il référence au nom de sa propre guilde ? c'était bien la première fois qu'il trouvait le nom d'une guilde clandestine aussi poétique. Nouvelle lune ? cela signifiait-il un nouveau départ ? il se pinça les lèvres, incertain. Lui qui pensait faire une mission de routine, une mission banale qui n'avait pour réel but qu'aider natsu et happy dans leur deuil prenait une tournure tout à fait inattendu. Pourquoi diable les missions de cet ordre leur tombaient-ils toujours dessus ? Bien sûr il se sentait heureux dans sa guilde, comblé, et près à défendre la vie d'innocent au prix de la sienne s'il le fallait, cependant, parfois, il n'était pas contre une mission ridiculement simple.  
Il soupira lourdement, agacé par la tournure pour le moins inattendu de cet mission, priant de toute son âme que gajeel et juvia sans sorte indemne. Il n'était pas venu ici pour perdre d'autre personne, certainement pas !

« **Je ne vois pas quels crimes nous avons pu commettre.** Déclara froidement grey, **d'autant plus qu'ici, la guilde noir ce n'est pas nous.  
\- aye sir !** s'enthousiasma happy, **bien envoyé !  
-pensez-vous réellement qu'un simple titre vous protège ?** cracha avec méprit l'homme renard. **Je ne vous laisserais pas passer.** » 

Il se positionna rapidement en mode de combat, mode de combat qui sembla soudainement bien familier aux deux hommes. Une magie qu'il connaissait ? ou un ennemi revanchard ?  
Ils avaient cumulé tant, et tant d'ennemi que la liste semblait infini, beaucoup de gens en voulait a fairy tail, à commencer par le haut conseil, il avait démanteler bon nombre de guilde noir, si bien que le nom de fairy tail résonné chez elles comme une promesse de mort.  
Les guildes noires avaient fini par les craindre au tant qu'ils les haïssaient.  
Un vent glacial remonta doucement, faisant frissonner le duo, pourtant l'homme-renard n'avait pas exécuté le moindre geste, en vérité il semblait presque aussi surprit qu'eux. Il se redressa en soupirant, détournant son visage masqué pour ne rencontrer que le vide.

« **Je regrette** , lâcha-t-il avec agacement, **je ne peux pas accepter. J'attends ce jour depuis bien trop longtemps !  
\- il parle tout seul ?** s'étonna happy . **  
\- on ne peut pas rester la éternellement** , coupa grey avec sérieux, **il faut retrouver les filles, on ne sait même pas si elles vont bien. Natsu, happy continuer je me charge de lui.  
\- Quoi ?! hors de question !  
\- on ne connais même pas la magie de ce type**, renchérie happy. **Il est surement dangereux !**  
 **\- bien sur qu'il est dangereux ! c'est une guilde noire, je doute qu'ils se réunissent ici pour enfiler des perles.** »

l'Exceed ne releva pas le sarcasme de son ami, se contentant de rester en apesanteur entre ses compagnons, tout en détaillant l'homme-renard.  
L'ennemie reporta lentement son attention sur le trio avant de lever une main avec désinvolture, ils entendirent un bref murmure avant qu'une pluie de pic de glace ne tombe sur eux avec violence. Natsu s'éjecta sur le côté, maintenant happy dans ses bras, alors que grey qui n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre se protégeait sous un bouclier de glace, son expression avait totalement changé, il semblait furieux et en même temps assez confus, comme si quelque chose de profondément désagréable venait de lui revenir en mémoire.

« **Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Léon ?** »

Un rire moqueur s'éleva de l'homme-renard, ricochant dans le silence de la pièce, sa main attrapa tranquillement le masque qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol, souriant tranquillement. Natsu ne comprenait plus rien, face à eux se tenait Léon, le visage fier, imperturbable, ses cheveux neige rabattu en arrière alors qu'une mèche sauvage venait taquiner le bas de son front. Pourquoi diable le mage de Lamia Scale se trouvait-il ici ? perdu dans une forêt a des heures de chez lui, mais pire encore, pourquoi semblait-il avoir adhéré au valeur de cette guilde obscure ?  
Un sourie amer glissa sur les lèvres du blanc, ses yeux s'assombrissant toujours plus, pour ne laisser que colère et déception.

« **J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais une bonne personne, que tu n'avais pas tuer Oul, que tu défendais ses valeurs, et j'ai compris que tout ça n'était qu'un ramassis de connerie. J'ai été aveuglé par l'amour que je te portais, mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Il est temps de payer.  
\- Ferme là !** s'emporta natsu qui s'était poster en rempart devant grey, **je t'interdit de parler a grey ainsi ! tu-  
\- ça suffit natsu. **Coupa grey avec autorité. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Léon ?  
\- comme si tu n'étais pas au courant.** Siffla-t-il, **mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire. »**

Il ponctua sa remarque en faisant surgir un énorme tigre de glace, créant une épée de glace pour se jeter furieusement sur grey, coupant sans aucun scrupule les statues de glaise qui s'effondraient avec fracas sur le sol. Natsu admira incrédule ces deux amis se battre avec virulence, ça n'avait rien des combats qu'il pouvait avoir avec l'ébène, c'était un combat à mort, Léon n'attaquait que pour blesser. Il se redressa pour venir en aide à son compagnon, enflammant son poing.

« **Natsu !** hurla brusquement happy en se jetant sur lui. »

Si le combat faisait rage à leur côté, faisant pleuvoir une neige glaçante, le duo ne semblait pas être délaissé pour autant. Le chaton jeta un regard inquiet a son compagnon pour finalement reporter son regard sur les poupées d'argiles, il n'avait pas rêvé, une d'entre elle avait tenté de poignarder natsu !  
Il releva son visage rondouillet pour en informer le dragon slayer, mais se retrouva rapidement projeter, une des poupées se tenant légèrement courbé face à natsu, la lame de son katana enfoncer a coter de son visage, quelque mèche rose reposant sur le sol, parfaitement sectionné.

« **Merde !** grogna le rose en donna un coup de pied à son assaillant, se dégageant d'elle.  
\- **quelqu'un contrôle les statues natsu !** hurla happy, **fait attention !  
\- happy trouve le !  
-Aye sir ! **»

Grey se démenait du mieux possible pour ne pas blesser trop gravement son ami, tout en parant les coups qu'il lui assenait sans pitié. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus, ça n'avait pas de sens ! ils s'étaient réconcilié depuis déjà longtemps, il avait rejoint une guilde louable, ils s'étaient soutenu lors des grands jeux magiques, alors pourquoi l'attaquait-il ainsi ? pourquoi cherchait-il a le blesser, non, à le tuer ? les coups pleuvaient sans discontinuer, et il peinait de plus en plus à maintenir la cadence. Il esquiva péniblement un coup de lame, frappant de sa main nu le visage de son frère.

« **Bon sang Léon !** hurla-t-il, **je comprends que dalle a ce qui arrive ! explique toi ! je croyais que les choses s'était arrangé !  
\- moi aussi.** Persiffla le blanc. **C'était avant de tomber sur Mikazuki et de voir à quel point vous étiez des monstres.  
\- mais de quoi tu parles !  
\- ne fais pas l'innocent !** hurla-t-il en frappant l'abdomen du brun. »

Natsu de son côté n'en mener pas large, il esquivait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes les nombreuses poupées d'argiles, si elles semblaient toutes identiques, leur arme s'était tout autres choses, et bien qu'il frapper sans retenu les corps de glaise il commençait à fatiguer.  
D'autant plus que quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, ressassant les paroles du blanc. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire pour faire péter les plombs à Léon ? il n'arrivait décemment pas à trouver de réponse.

Il soupira bruyamment, esquivant une fois de plus l'assaut d'une des kokeshi, il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, bien sûr il aurait pu utiliser un de ses fameux hurlements et continuer sa course, mais c'était bien trop risqué pour grey, il risquait de le toucher et bien qu'il lui tapait souvent sur le système, il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il blesse de son propre chef sa famille. Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience, s'il voulait se dépêtrer de cette situation.

Erza la main appuyée sur le mur de terre fraiche, reprenait péniblement son souffle, panthère lily adossé contre le mur en face, soupirait avec lassitude, sa main droite maintenant le manche de son imposante épée. Il coula un regard dans le couloir, admirant les nombreux mages étalés sur le sol, inconscients, si leur force était médiocre, leur nombre en revanche c'était une toute autre affaire, il semblait en pleuvoir par millier, freinant considérablement leur avancé, ils n'avaient pas franchement évolué, peut-être de quelques misérables mètres.

« **Erza, il faut continuer avant qu'il n'en arrive d'autre. À ce rythme je ne tiendrais pas ma forme encore bien longtemps.  
\- tu as raison**, soupira la rouge en se remettant droite, **allons y**. »

Ils reprirent leur course effrénée, ouvrant les portes qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin, sans jamais tomber sur quelque chose de franchement concluant, pour la plupart il ne s'agissait que de chambre, toute terriblement basic et impersonnel. Ils continuèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, oscillant entre les ouvertures et les combats qui se faisait de plus en plus pénible. Le couloir semblait se rétrécir à mesure et le nombre d'opposant doublé à chaque pas, c'était intenable, ils avaient besoin de reprendre leur souffle !  
Voyant une alternative s'offrir à eux, erza profita de l'obscurité pour s'enfoncer dans une pièce, tirant le bras musculeux de lily pour le faire suivre. Adossé contre la porte de bois, elle reprenait son souffle, alors que l'exceed reprenait sa forme miniature dans un long râle grave.

« **Il faut nous reposer.** Souffla erza en détaillant la pièce. **Ou sommes nous ?  
\- on dirait une réserve. **»

Effectivement, ça en avait tout l'air. La pièce n'était pas très grande, ni même haute si bien qu'il suffisait à erza d'étendre le bras pour toucher le plafond. L'humidité empestait a des kilomètres, aucune chance qu'il garde des document important ici, c'était bien trop risqué, pourtant de nombreuses étagères remplissaient la pièce, exposant de grosse boites métalliques ou reposé négligemment plusieurs lacrima.  
Curieuse, erza en attrapa une du bout des doigts, la détaillant simplement, il ne s'agissait pas de lacrima de communication, ni même des lacrima de feu ou de surveillance, c'était des enregistrements. Sceptique titania jeta un regard inquiet à son compagnon, il y en avait un nombre incalculable, et chaque une répertorier par des numéros, celle qu'elle avait prise était déposé dans une boite ou était soigneusement noté « C.7. _120.142_ », elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres boites, certaine portaient les mêmes annotations, à la différence que les deux derniers nombres changer. Lily attrapa une lacrima également, nommé pour celle-ci _« C.3.56.89_ » inquiet du résultat, puis après un moment à fureter dans les étagères il trouva de quoi les lires.

« **tu es prêtes ?** demanda doucement lily une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front.  
\- **Oui. Va-si.** »

Le doigt peut sûr du chat s'écrasa sur le bouton central, une fois la lacrima bien en place, laissant une lumière blanche s'élever dans la petite pièce, dévoilant sous leurs yeux plissés les images emprisonnées. Elle ne durait que quelques minutes, mais c'était bien suffisant pour les deux amis.  
Un frisson désagréable remonta dans les membres de la rouquine, sa colère devenait palpable. Qui pouvait étre aussi monstrueux pour enregistrer ses séances de torture ? elle remerciait le ciel de ne pas avoir mis de sons, sans quoi elle aurait sans aucun doute rendu son repas. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux, elle l'avait vu, ça n'avait duré d'une seconde tout au plus, mais elle l'avait vu, ce désespoir, cette résignation tapis dans ses yeux vides d'un bleu terne, la jeune femme devait avoisiner les quatorze ans et son visage était aussi marqué que celui d'un ancien combattant, elle n'osait imaginer les autres séances, quoi qu'il était plus qu'évident qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière. Elle retira rageusement la lacrima pour enfoncer la sienne, elle avait besoin de vérifier sa théorie.

« **tu crois qu'ils s'agit des filles disparues ?** osa lily pensif.  
\- **je n'en suis pas sûr.** Sa voix vibré sous la colère. »

Elle écrasa avec fureur le bouton, laissant les images défiler sous ses yeux vermilles, elle plissa doucement les paupières pour distinguer le corps fermement attacher à un mur, recouverte de sang, cependant ce n'est pas l'état plus qu'alarmant de la prisonnière qui lui glaça le sang, pas non plus son poids anormalement bas, ni même les nombreux outils de tortures qui lui faisait face, non, ce qui dilaté ses pupilles d'horreur, faisant monter la bille c'était le trio qui se tenait face à elle. Ça n'avait aucun foutu sans bon sang !  
Elle s'empressa d'arracher la lacrima, fouillant dans la boite pour en sortir plusieurs aux différentes annotation, qu'elle replaça prestement sur le petit boitier, faisant défiler d'autres images.  
Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, ils se fixèrent lourdement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, incapable de parler, de respirer convenablement. C'est finalement erza qui brisa se silence lourd de questions, d'horreur, et de peine.

« **Il faut prévenir tout le monde.** »

Fut la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de prononcer, la voix tremblante de colère. Lily se contenta d'opiner en silence, encore sous le choc, poussant la porte pour repartir en chemin inverse, courant, courant le plus vite possible, comme si leur vie en dépendait.  
Il leur fallut bien moins de temps pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée, snobant avec royalisme les nombreux opposant qui leur courraient après. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça.  
il trouvèrent le cadavre d'un homme reposant sur le sol, dans un mélange d'eau et de sang, mais aucune trace de juvia et gajeel, malgré elle erza soupira d'aise, bien qu'incertaine du sorts de ses compagnons elle se sentait soulagé de ne pas les voir reposer sur le sol froid au côté de leur ennemie.

« **Erza !** appela lily au beau milieu des escaliers, **séparons-nous !  
\- fait attention à toi !**»

Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu avant de prendre chaque un une direction. Ils devaient se dépêcher.

Natsu esquiva de justesse une des poupées, sentant la pointe de la lame effleurer son épiderme. Il se pinça les lèvres en lui assenant un coup de poing enflammé, reprenant une distance de sécurité pour souffler un peu.  
Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait lourdement sous-estimé les poupées d'argile, si leur corps étaient fait de terre, elles n'en restaient pas moins terriblement rapides, et puis trop concentré à esquiver pour sa vie, il avait fini par perdre le fils entre Léon et Grey qui continuaient un combat titanesque. Il jura entre ses dents, s'il s'inquiétait pour son ami, la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en lui suffisait à taire ses plus petites angoisses, seulement il n'arrivait pas à calmer la jalousie qui le prenait, il avait beau savoir que c'était tout à fait ridicule, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. On lui avait déjà empêché le premier combat, et voilà que celui-ci également, et il avait cruellement besoin de se défouler, de combattre, de sentir l'adrénaline fuser dans ses veines jusqu'à oublier la tristesse qui l'accablait depuis si longtemps. Il avait besoin de frapper, maintenant, tout de suite.  
Il poussa un énième juron en esquivant une kokeshi, sentant la lame effleurer son avant-bras pour laisser une marque nette, peu profonde, suinter un fin filet de sang pourpre.

Il s'apprêtait à rentre l'appareil quand un corps s'écrasa lourdement contre lui, le faisant rouler sur quelque mètre, il ravala une insulte en sentant son dos heurté avec fracas le mur, il n'attendit pas plus pour se redresser prestement, jetant un regard noir au corps qui l'avait imité.

 **« Grey.** Siffla le rose **, tu peux pas faire attention ou tu vas abruti ?!  
\- par ce que tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès la bougie ?!  
\- ferme la ! occupe-toi de ton combat au lieu de venir sur mon terrain !  
\- Ton terrain ?! t'es un clébard ou quoi ?! **»

Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage pour qu'ils se jettent à la gorge sous le regard médusé du blanc qui n'avait pas osé amorcer le moindre geste, bien trop stupéfié par leur attitude. Il passa une main agacé dans sa chevelure de neige, maudissant ses principes qui le forçait à ne pas attaquer un ennemi de dos, quoi qu'avec eux ça ne ferait surement aucune différence.

« **Léon.** Salua doucement une jeune femme en se mettant à ses côtés, replaçant avec ennui une de ses nattes blonde platine. **CC sera en colère de savoir que vous vous trouvez ici.  
\- l'as-tu mis au courent ?  
\- non. **Sourit gentiment la blonde. **Cependant, ne doutez pas une seule seconde qu'il ne s'agisse désormais plus qu'une question de seconde.  
\- dans ce cas nous devons nous dépêcher.  
\- effectivement. **Elle jeta un regard au deux hommes qui avaient enfin arrêter leur chamaillerie. **Mais vous ne devez pas gaspiller votre magie, sinon-  
\- je sais. **Soupira-t-il en massant sa tempe avec agacement.  
\- **laissez-moi je vous prie vous aider**. Elle se courba avec un profond respect, **je serais me montrer à la hauteur de vos attentes.  
\- je n'en doute pas.** Sourit-il doucement. »

Elle le gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant, se plaçant plus convenablement à ses côtés pour faire face à natsu et grey, elle les détailla un long moment avant de sortir un katana de son dos sous l'œil surprit de Léon. Il était rare de la voir utiliser cette arme, elle ne se salissait que très rarement les mains, seulement lorsque la situation catastrophique l'exigeait ou lorsqu'elle décidait d'y mettre un temps minimum.

« **Je prends celui avec une tête d'idiot.** »

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus qu'elle se ruait déjà sur le duo accompagné de deux statues, profitant de la rapidité et de la surprise pour frapper le tors mis a nue du rose avec son pied, il recula de quelque pas, laissant grey s'attaquer à Léon avec hargne.  
Le jeune homme avait beau être le semblable d'un frère pour le mage de glace, il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer d'encaisser sans rien faire, peu importe qu'il le blesse, il avait besoin de réponse, de réponses maintenant.  
il devait savoir ce qui avait incité son ami à rejoindre une guilde clandestine, à renier sa vie, ses valeurs au détriment d'une cause mauvaise, et puis il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il était près a le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits s'il le fallait.

« **Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive, mais je te jure que tu repartiras avec nous !** hurla le brun en faisant surgir un énorme marteau de glace **. Tu penses à ta guilde ?! tes amis ?! bordel Léon reprend toi !  
\- ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. **Souffla le blanc en esquivant de justesse l'arme, **pas plus que je n'ai besoin de toi. Si tu ne comprends pas le dégout que tu m'inspire alors laisse-moi te le montrer.** »

Un dragon de verre s'éleva dans le ciel, ouvrant sa gueule dans un grincement sinistre, il plongea sans peur sur grey tout crocs dehors, prêts à déchiqueter son corps comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple morceau de bois trop fin. Visiblement le blanc ne rigolait pas, il avait véritablement l'intention de le tuer ?

« **Peux-tu au moins me dire ce que j'ai fait ?** hasarda-t-il en esquivant le premier coup de dents, **ce qui t'es arrivé ?**  
\- **tu as tué un membre de ta si précieuse famille.** »

Le visage de grey se décomposa, clouant son corps sur place alors que la mâchoire de glace s'enfoncer dans ses cotes, déchiquetant la chaire et la peau pour rependre une mare de sang. Malgré la douleur terrible, seul la colère semblait maintenir son corps meurtris, pourquoi ? pourquoi maintenant ? pourquoi continuait-il à mettre cette histoire sur le tapis ? pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'il ne s'en était tout simplement jamais remis, incapable de tourner la page, de se pardonner ? il vivait dans le remord, la peine continuellement, laissant parfois son esprit se noyé sous le poids de la culpabilité avant de forcer un sourire et continuer de vivre.  
Son pardon avait tellement compté pour lui, il avait été cette main tendue qui lui avait permis de se relever, alors pourquoi, pourquoi tout renier, pourquoi le replongeait-il dans se tourment sans fin ? n'avait-il pas assez souffert ? assez pleurer son maitre ? leur maitre ?

Son genou buta douloureusement sur le sol, sa main enserrant la plaie béante qui suintait un sang vif, pourtant, pourtant, il ne voyait qu'une forme de satisfaction dans les yeux bleus de son ancien ami, un soulagement, comme s'il venait d'abattre le pire monstre qui est pu exister. Il laissa sa main libre s'appuyer sur le pavé froid et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut froid, un froid mordant, glacial.  
il tourna son regard embrumé vers natsu qui combattait avec acharnement, puis plus doucement il admira le faciès intransigeant de Léon sans même le voir, est-ce que juvia allait bien ?

« **…ey ?** »

Il sentit son corps se faire violement secoué avant de sentir son flan abimé devenir tout à coup terriblement sensible, trop sensible, il écarquilla les yeux sous la douleur, poussant un hurlement roque. Il avait l'horrible sentiment de sentir chaque fibre, chaque parcelle de son corps, des gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front, au sang furieux qui frappait sa tempe avec acharnement, et vient enfin le calme, il avait mal bien sûr, mais c'était bien plus vivable que ce qu'il avait ressenti l'instant d'avant. Il se sentit relever avant d'être tranquillement déposer conter la surface lisse du mur.

« **ey ?** répéta cet horrible voix irritante. **Grey ?!  
\- nat…su ?** articula-t-il avec peine.  
 **\- bon sang !** gronda le rose, **tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie ! j'ai cautérisé ta plais pour l'empêcher de saigner, tu ne dois plus bouger.  
\- non.** Il releva son visage transpirant. **Je n'ai pas fini mon combat.  
\- te fou pas de moi !  
\- écoute… léon… léon est comme un frère**, peina-t-il à poursuivre, **je… je dois finir se combat, d'accord ?  
\- t'es vraiment chiant !** souffla le rose en le redressant **. Je te couvre ok ?  
-comme si j'avais besoin d'une-** il toussota péniblement **, allumette. »**

Natsu ne releva pas, se contenta d'un sourire complice et une dernière œillade avant de se ruer sur son ennemie. Il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais il avait foie en grey, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il se positionna de façon stratégique, crachant un feu de tous les diables sur la jeune femme, mais loin de s'en inquiéter, elle se contenta de bouger la main, laissant trois kokeshi se placer en rempare, encaissant sans broncher les flammes ardentes.

« **Natsu** , s'inquiéta le félin, **tu as vu, la terre n'as pas fondu, ni éclaté, elle as du les renforcer.  
\- les renforcer ?** répéta avec dépit le rose. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez pénible !  
\- **je crois** , hasarda le chat peu sûr, **mais une chose et sur, c'est elle qui les contrôles ! il faut se dépêcher !  
\- Aye ! je m'enflamme ! **»

il fallait bien avouer que si la blonde savait parfaitement bien manier un sabre, le nombre de poupée d'argile qui la suivait comme une ombre, ne l'aidait pas vraiment à gagner rapidement se combat, c'était même assez offensant pour sa fierté de se trouver dans cet situation. Lui qui avait combattu bon nombre de mages tous plus inquiétant les uns que les autres, ce trouvait à galérer contre une épéiste et trois pauvres statues de pierre ! ridicule, et pour une fois, il n'aurait rien sur trouver à répondre a grey.  
Il fallait dire que le combat de grey attirait ses yeux comme un foutu aimant, oui il avait une confiance aveugle en lui, mais il n'était pas stupide au point de penser que ce combat allait se passer sans tracas, il était même persuadé que la plait s'était rouverte, et sans wendy pour lui venir en aide, il était bien moins compétant.  
Un frisson désagréable longea sa colonne, cet abrutit avait plutôt intérêt de gagner ce combat ridicule et botter comme il se doit les fesses de ce prétentieux de Léon, sans quoi il promettait de s'occuper personnellement des deux hommes.

« **Tu n'es pas en position pour regarder ailleurs, mage de feu.** »

La voix douce et fluette de la blonde s'éleva dans la pièce aussi sûrement que son pied dans le visage du salamander, le forçant à pousser un gémissement de douleur peu glorieux.

« **N'oublie pas qui est ton adversaire.** »

Trois kokeshi se jetèrent sur lui, lames tendu, pour enfoncer avec précision la pointe aiguisé sur le sol, à l'emplacement exact où se trouvait le dragon slayer quelques secondes plutôt. Si son odorat était inutilisable à cause de l'odeur âcre de terre, son ouï en revanche marchait avec toujours autant de précision. Il repoussa son écharpe avec hargne, point serré, prêt à effacer la mine satisfaite de cette garce coute que coute. Les disparues pouvaient bien attendre encore quelques minutes !

« **qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin !** gronda-t-il avec fureur, son corps recouvert de flemmes brulantes.  
\- **rebâtir le monde**. Lâcha tranquillement la jeune femme en faisant signe aux kokeshi d'attaquer. **Ce que nous faisons, nous le faisons aussi pour vous.  
\- mon monde me va très bien ainsi !** rugit-il en frappant la jeune femme en pleins visage. **Sans lui, sans ses expériences je n'aurai jamais rencontré grey, erza, happy, lucy ! sans ça alors, jamais je n'aurai trouvé ma famille, fairytail !** »

Un ricanement remonta de la gorge de son ennemie, elle essuya tranquillement sa lèvre tuméfié tout en gardant son regard profondément ancré sur le corps du rose, hissant son corps sur la pointe de ses pieds, quatre kokeshi l'encerclant comme si elle détenait le plus beau trésor du monde.

« **C'est ridicule.** Elle fit signe a deux poupées d'attaquer natsu, **je ne te parle pas d'aimer ou non ta vie, je te parle d'en reconstruire une, une ou les morts ne le seraient plus, ou les choses seraient comme avant tout ça.** Elle balaya d'un signe de main la pièce. **Je te parle d'une seconde chance.  
\- c'est impossible…** murmura happy la voix emplis de tremolo  
 **\- bien sûr que si.** Siffl-t-elle **. Ne souhaiteriez-vous pas revoir des gens aimés disparu ? réparer vos erreurs ? je vous propo-  
\- on as comprit ! **gronda natsu. **On en veut pas te ton monde ! maintenant amène-toi !** »

La colère était remontée en flèche, lui grillant le peu de lucidité qu'il possédait encore, à quoi bon avoir un monde nouveau, il en avait un et cela leur suffisait amplement, il n'était peut-être pas juste, mais c'était le leur. Bien sûr savoir ses compagnons morts au combat, vivant, était un fantasme fou, mais au prix de quoi ? quel prix étaient-il prêt à mettre pour cette fantaisie ?  
C'est ici qu'il avait été élevé par ignir, ici qu'il avait rencontré sa nouvelle famille, sa grande et merveilleuse famille, ici qu'il avait trouvé et élevé happy, ici encore qu'il avait vécu les plus folles, les plus abracadabrantesque aventures, mais surtout, plus que tout, c'est ici qu'il avait rencontré lucy. Il ne voulait pas d'un monde ou les siens aurait pu être oublié, quelle importance qu'elle vive ailleurs, dans un monde où ils ne se rencontreraient peut-être jamais, ou il ne serait que de simple inconnu ? c'est ici qu'elle avait vécu, avec eux, avec lui. Cette terre regorgeait de souvenir précieux, éternel, créer un nouveau monde serait renier leur existence même, est c'était tout simplement inconcevable pour lui.

« **Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas vous laissez vivre** »

il lui adressa un petit sourire condescendant, frappant de toute ses forces les corps de glaise. Comment pouvait-elle leur proposer ça ? il enfonça ses dents dans la chaire fragile de sa joue pour garder un minimum de calme, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il vivait ce genre de situation, ou de sale gosse prétentieux jouer avec le temps comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple hochet. Comprenaient-ils l'importance de la vie, cette vie ? Bien sur le temps pouvait être changer, modifier, mais pour gagner quoi ? Après tous on s'avait ce qu'on perdait, pas ce qu'on gagnait, et natsu n'était pas prêt à jouer la vie du monde pour les fantasmes irréalisables de ces dégénérés.

« **natsu…** pleurnicha le chat, **peut-être que…  
\- non happy ! **gronda natsu avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce **, ne te laisse pas avoir.  
\- oui.** Hoqueta-t-il. »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir ennuyé, secouant mollement la tête pour replacer ses tresses platines, elle accorda un sourire mauvais au duo avant de bouger les mains, faisant surgir une dizaine de poupées, chaque une armée de longues lames se jetant sur natsu, alors qu'elle se jetait au même moment sur le rose, prête à faire rouler sa jolie tête églantine sur le pavé.  
Happy encore sous le coup de l'émotion n'avait amorcé aucun mouvement pour bouger, fixant avec horreur les nombreux visages stoïques des kokeshi se rapprocher a une vitesse ahurissante, il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put dans l'espoir de se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar, ses oreilles plaquer sur son crâne.

« **Happy !** hurla natsu »

Il sentit son corps s'envelopper dans une chaleur réconfortante, bien connu, des bras fort et musculeux encerclant comme un rempart infranchissable sa petite personne, il aurait soupiré d'aise si la situation n'était pas aussi catastrophique, pourtant rien n'arriva, ni le choc de l'acier perforant la chair tendre, ni le sang ruisselant sur le sol, il entendit simplement un tintement aigu et un juron étouffé. Fébrile il ouvrit un œil, découvrant la silhouette élancé et féminine de la légendaire raine des fées, ses longs cheveux carmin retombant tranquillement sur ses épaules comme un voile délicat. 

« **Erza.** Souffla-t-il en sentant le rose relâcher sa prise.  
\- **tout vas bien ?** demanda-t-elle en leur jetant un bref coup d'œil.  
\- **grâce à toi.** Soupira le chat. **Lily n'est pas avec toi?  
\- on s'est séparé, il faut que je vous dis-  
\- titania, c'est ca ?** coupa la blonde dans un grincement, **c'est un véritable honneur.  
\- Oye !** gronda natsu, **ne m'oublis pas blondasse !  
\- qu'elle ennui. Moi qui espérer me débarrasser de vous rapidement, le maitre ne sera pas content.** Elle passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux, **c'est un véritable fiasco.**  
\- **erza qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- natsu…** murmura la rouquine le regard tout as coup sombre. **Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à venir ici. C'était une erreur.  
\- Quoi ? **»

Le sang de natsu ne fit qu'un tour, entendre titania s'excuser était comme prendre la foudre, c'était à la fois impressionnant et terrifiant. Il jeta un regard perdu a happy, qui ne semblait pas plus comprendre la situation, malheureusement, leur ennemie ne semblait pas décidée à leur laisser le temps de discuter calmement, bien au contraire. Elle donna un puissant coup de katana à erza qui le para péniblement, alors que les différentes kokeshi frappaient le duo avec acharnement.  
Agacée, et franchement à bout de patience, natsu donna un violent coup de poing à une kokeshi, la faisant voler sur quelque mètre pour rouler pitoyablement sur les pavés, son masque impeccable désormais au sol, alors qu'elle se redressait comme si de rien était pour lui faire face, récupérant d'une main sûr, le manche rigide de son arme.

Natsu partiellement enflammée sentit toute la colère, toute la frustration s'évanouir comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous la surprise, sa bouche légèrement pendante, alors qu'il se trouvait parfaitement incapable démettre le moindre mouvement, fixant sans pouvoir détacher son regard de celui de la kokeshi.  
Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?  
Il sentit la colère remonter en flèche, brulant sa peau, faisant frémir son sang, alors qu'il sentait un désagréable picotement se rependre dans ses membres comme un venin.

« **C'est une plaisanterie ?** »


	4. Chapter 4

Maudit.  
Te revoir. 

Erza qui venait de repousser d'un habille coup de pied son assaillante, suivit le regard fou de colère de son camarade pour rencontrer celui de la kokeshi, elle sentit ses mains trembler, ses yeux se faire tout à coup terriblement glaciaux et hostiles. Comment avaient-ils osé faire ça ?!  
Elle amorça un mouvement vers natsu, le regard profondément ancré dans celui terreux de la kokeshi, sentant la fureur la plus total nouer ses entrailles avec force, c'était de la barbarie.  
Le rire amusé de la blonde brisa se soudain silence, doucement elle se laissa trottiner vers la poupée, posant une main sur sa joue, avant de la faire glisser doucement pour remettre une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, sans se défaire de son sourire.

« **n'affichez pas cette mine horrifié** , lâcha tranquillement la blonde, **bientôt tout cela ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir, si tenté que nous nous en rappelions bien sûr.  
\- tu te fou de ma gueule ?! **hurla natsu s'embrassant la seconde qui suivit.  
\- **qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?** cracha erza ses jointures blanche à force de serrer son arme.  
\- **oh, ne vous arrêtez pas à ses larmes, elle passe son temps à pleurer. Je vous assure qu'elle va très bien, si on enlève les nombreux coups que lui a assené le mage de feu, j'imagine qu'une bonne partie de ses os sont brisé à l'heure qu'il est. Pauvre petite.** »

Natsu n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour enfoncer avec violence son poing enflammé dans la mâchoire de la blonde, l'éloignant de plusieurs mètres de la kokeshi, malheureusement loin de le remercier, ou de tenter quelque chose de pacifiste à l'égard des mages de fairytail, elle se contenta de le lui jeter un regard horrifié, avant de le frapper à l'aide de son arme, admirant le sang tinté l'acier froid. 

« **C'est une des douze filles enlevées pas vrais ?** demanda happy avec horreur, **c'est ce que tu étais venu nous dire erza ?  
\- oui, enfin non, c'est… compliquer à expliquer, moi-même je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout comprit. Nous en parlerons après, nous devons aider cette fille avant tout !  
\- Aye !  
\- oh ça n'arrivera pas.** Siffla mauvaisement la blonde en se redressant, crachant un peu de sang sur le sol, **je ne suis pas la marionnettiste de Mikazuki pour rien.  
-Oh !** souffla happy, **ceci explique cela.** »

La kokeshi assena un coup de genoux dans l'estomac d'un natsu incrédule, profitant du mouvement de recul du garçon pour récupérer son poignard profondément encré dans la chair tendre de son epaule, puis lentement retrouva sa place auprès de sa maitresse. Elle avait probablement une vingtaine d'années, ses cheveux châtain coupé court ondulé légèrement sur ses épaules, elle était plutôt mignonne si on faisait abstraction de ses yeux rougies, bouffit de larmes, et du morceau de tissu qui masquer sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de parler librement. Si le masque n'était pas tombé, si la perruque brune n'avait pas bruler sous le feu ardent du dragon slayer aucun doute qu'il n'aurait jamais découvert l'identité de la jeune femme, persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple marionnette d'argile.  
Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de la colonne d'erza, lui arrachant une grimace, elle chercha du regard les potentielles kokeshi avec une certaine appréhension. La pièce regroupait une bonne trentaine de statue de pierre, de ce qu'elle avait pu voir en arrivant une dizaine attaquaient natsu, pendant que les autres restaient parfaitement immobile.

 **« Natsu, happy** , murmura erza. **Ne blesser pas les kokeshi. Je crois qu'il s'agit des filles enlevées. De toutes les filles enlevées, elles lui servent de bouclier humain.  
\- tu plaisante ?** lâcha natsu qui avait rejoint la rousse.  
\- **il faut les empêcher de bouger, sans les blesser.  
\- Est comment on est censé faire ? je te signal qu'avec du feu et des épées ça risque d'être compliqué !  
\- Il ne faut pas oublier le monstre ! **s'écria happy, **on ne peut pas perdre trop de temps ici!  
\- bien. Je me charge d'eux dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à continuer**. »

Natsu jeta un regard entendu à la rouquine, avec erza qui était de la partie aucune chance pour cette dégénérée de remporter la victoire.  
il s'élança vers la porte, manquant de justesse de prendre une dizaine de pic geler en pleine tête, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, admirant la glace frôler la pointe de son nez pour s'écraser sur le mur. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, appuyant sur son avant-bras pour se redresser, admirant le combat de titan qui faisait rage à quelques mètres de lui.  
Grey était en mauvaise posture, son teint d'albâtre s'apparentait désormais plus à celui des mort, de grosse cernes presque grise alourdissaient son regard fatigué alors que des gouttes de sueurs tapissaient son front ou quelques mèches y étaient collées, il faisait peur à voir.  
Son corps généralement droit et fier était maintenant courbé sous la douleur, sa main gauche maintenant du mieux possible sa cote blessée, et malgré tout il tentait désespérément de faire entendre raison à son ennemi.  
Le sang de natsu ne fit qu'un tour, il avait beau croire en son compagnon, il le savait assez stupide pour se laisser battre dans l'espoir vint de le faire revenir à lui, malheureusement les grands discours du brun ne semblaient pas suffire, tant pis, il lui avait laissé sa chance, maintenant c'était la manière forte !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, natsu donna une furieuse impulsion sur ses pieds, son poing en feu près à défigurer se sale petit prétentieux, il hurla à pleins poumon le nom de son ennemi, sentant sous ses jointures l'ossature du mage de glace grincer. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son corps se retrouve projeter contre une des statues, la brisant sous l'impact avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol dans un rouler-bouler peu glorieux.  
Si natsu en aurait normalement sourit, l'état plus qu'alarmant de grey le retint de tout commentaire, il préféra d'ailleurs terminer le garçon pour permettre à son ami un moment de répit, c'est donc naturellement qu'il se rua sur Léon pour terminer ce combat.

…

« **Alors ?** demanda pour la quarantième fois gajeel.  
\- **alors tait-toi !** gronda Carla, **laisse la travailler !** »

Gajeel jeta un regard noir à la petite chatte, faisant passer sur son épaule le corps d'un des membres de la guilde noire pour le faire basculer sur le sol tout en prenant bien soins de briser sa colonne. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait déranger Wendy, et enfonça sans ménagement son poing d'acier dans l'abdomen d'un autre.  
Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt, il avait vu le carnage qui l'encerclait, les deux cadavres de ses ennemies et celui de son amie, il n'avait pas réfléchis plus d'une micro seconde, se ruant sur elle en faisant abstraction de la douleur qui tiraillait ses organes, comme s'ils avaient décidé de se contracté tous ensemble jusqu'à se broyer eux-mêmes.  
Elle respirait à peine, le teint blafard, alors qu'elle était anormalement froide, là rien de bien étonnant quand il voyait la quantité astronomique de sang qui imbibé le sol. Il avait pris soin de la porter avec le plus de délicatesse possible, avant de faire marcher son odorat, il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait couru dans ses couloirs humides, ni le nombre de fois où il s'était perdu à cause de l'odeur dégelasse de mort qui régner dans se putain de manoir de l'horreur, mais il avait fini par la trouver au détour d'un couloir. Elle semblait fatiguée, plusieurs mages noirs reposant à ses pieds, alors qu'une flopé d'autre arriver en renfort, elle allait rapidement se faire dépasser par le nombre, c'était donc pour chaque un une aubaine de se retrouver.  
Mais voilà, ça devait faire une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il repoussait seul la horde de mages sans qu'elle ne lui dise enfin ce qu'il crevait d'envie d'attendre. Il avait besoin de savoir juvia saine et sauve, il avait besoin de la savoir en vie, il ne pouvait pas accepter sa mort, encore moins quand il était conscient que toute cette histoire était entièrement de sa faute. 

« **Gajeel !** »

Il tourna son regard vers Carla qui s'était envolé pour protéger Wendy du mieux possible d'un mage un peu trop intrépide, il eut à peine le temps de tendre la main qu'elle se trouvait déjà broyé sous la poigne du brun. Ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat terrifiant, donnant à ses reflets rubis un aspect sinistre, l'air menaçant du brun venait parfaire le tableau lui donnant des allures de bête sauvage. De bête dangereuse.

« **C'est un monstre !** Cria un des mage en prenant ses jambes à son coup »

Il fallait bien avouer qu'avec sa carrure déjà impressionnante, dans ses petits couloirs étriqués ou quelques bougies vacillantes faisait office de lumière, de loin il ressemblait à un animal terrifiant, ses yeux brillant comme deux rubis sanglant alors que sa longue chevelure rappeler le pelage d'un loup.  
Il poussa un juron en voyant les quelques malheureux rebrousser chemin, pour pouvoir reporter sa pleine attention sur wendy, ses mains étaient recouvertes de sang, elle peinait à respirer convenablement, soufflant lourdement comme si elle venait de courir un marathon, pourtant elle affichait un petit sourire rassurant.

« **Elle est hors de danger.** »

Oh mon dieu !  
Il ne put contenir le soupir de soulagement qui lui broyait le cœur, un sourire ravis étirant sa bouche. Elle allait bien, elle allait bien, tout allait bien. Il posa une main réconfortante sur le sommet du crâne de l'enfant, frottant gentiment la touffe indigo de cheveux.

« **T'as fait du bon boulot.** Il se laissa glisser contre le mur. **  
\- nous ne pouvons pas rester là, il faut mettre juvia à l'abri, c'est trop dangereux avec le** , elle inspira hésitante, **le monstre.  
** \- **wendy a raison, ce n'est pas prudent de rester à vue, et puis les autres sont peut-être en mauvaise posture, nous devons aller les aider.  
\- et les filles dans tout ca ?** gronda le brun, **je serais pas contre l'idée de me casser d'ici, mais il y a des civils, on doit continuer.  
\- et pour juvia ? **siffla la chatte.  
\- **il vaudrait mieux éviter de trop la secouer, j'ai soigné ce que j'ai pu, mais ça reste très fragile, tout comme son état, il lui faut des soins plus poussés.  
\- on ne peut pas se séparer,** continua carla de son air hautain, **si les plaies de juvia se ré-ouvrent tu auras besoin de wendy, et elle est trop fatiguée pour continuer seule.  
\- dans ce cas, trouvons un endroit pour nous reposer, nous aviserons après. **»

Gajeel attrapa précautionneusement la bleue, avant de s'éloigner des nombreux mages à terre, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les long couloirs, suivit de wendy et carla, c'est après une petite dizaine de minutes qu'ils débouchèrent sur ce qui semblait être une chambre. Le dragon d'acier déposa doucement la jeune femme sur le lit avec d'inspecter d'un regard la pièce. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais suffisante pour contenir un lit, un bureau et une bibliothèque.  
Il se laissa guider devant les quelques livres qui trônaient pitoyablement sur les étagères, la moitié étaient usés et pour la plupart il manquait des pages, certains étaient barbouiller de feutre noir, ce qui les rendaient franchement peut attrayant pour le brun, déjà qu'il n'était pas un amateur de lecture. Il poussa un grognement avant de rejoindre la bleue pour s'assurer que tout aller bien.  
Wendy de son côté s'occupait du bureau, ouvrant les quelques tiroirs, lisant rapidement les quelques notes éparpillés, rien de bien intéressent à vrais dire, tout ce qui était noté dans un coin de pages banche était indéchiffrable pour l'enfant, ça n'avait pas le moindre sens. Elle tâta sans grand entrain le bac du dernier tiroir, extirpant quelques emballages de bonbon et autres cochonneries avant de sentir quelque chose de plus dur, curieuse elle se fit violence pour traverser cette mer d'immondice, agrippant du bout des doigts un petit carnet en cuir rouge corné.

« **T'as trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- je ne suis pas sûr. **Lâcha doucement wendy  
\- **je ne vois pas qui serait assez stupide pour mettre un document important avec ses poubelles.** Lâcha carla avec un profond dédain. **C'est répugnant ! »**

Hésitante, elle frotta ses mains sur ses cuisses, avant doucement d'ouvrir le carnet, la première page était complètement vierge, les sourcils froncés elle jeta un regard perplexe a carla, avant de continuer, la moitié des pages avait été arracher, de grosse marques noir entachant l'écriture pourtant soigné. Elle arrivait péniblement à comprendre la première ligne. 

« _**Que du vent, sans le moindre intérêt**_ , lut-elle en fronçant d'avantage les sourcils, _**tout ce travail réduit à néant.**_ **Le reste et recouvert de noir je ne comprends pas.  
\- Peut-être qu'il y a eu quelque chose qui a retarder leur plan ? **hasarda carla avec serieux.  
\- **ou quelqu'un**. Ajouta gajeel en essuyant le front de juvia. **  
\- je ne sais pas.** Murmura wendy en feuilletant le livret, _**le cobaye six pourtant si prometteur**_ **, le reste et barrer,** _ **mais grâce à lui je sais comment y parvenir. La réponse se trouvait sous mes yeux.  
**_ **\- c'est une sorte de journal de bord ?  
\- ça en as tout l'air. »**

Gajeel poussa un grognement, à quoi bon savoir le pourquoi du comment, la finalité restait la même et pour l'instant elle était inchangé. Leur situation était franchement calamiteuse, il était le seul actuellement apte à combattre à pleine capacité, avec juvia dans cet état et wendy qui n'était qu'une enfant, il commençait sérieusement à douter du dénouement de cet histoire.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune mage aquatique, elle semblait dormir sereinement, les traits de son visage détendu, sa respiration légère calmer la colère du brun, pour le moment tout aller bien, mais il savait qu'avec fairytail rien n'était jamais simple.  
La porte de bois s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauté le trio qui se mit rapidement en position d'attaque, face à eux se tenait un visage bien connu, un visage qui suscité chez gajeel une colère sourde, brutal, qui éveiller ses instincts de chasseur avec violence. Il n'oubliait aucun visage. Jamais.

« **Toi !** gronda la voix fluette de l'enfant. **K est mort à cause de toi ! si tu croyais pouvoir t'en tirer tu t'es mis le doigt d'en l'œil ! je vais vous massacrer dans cette vie et dans la prochaine, je jure que jamais, oh non jamais tu ne trouveras le repos ! quant à toi,** elle jeta un regard courroucé à wendy, **ne compte pas t'en sortir !** »

Akiko se tenait devant eux, elle avait récupéré un fouet sur un des nombreux cadavres qui joncher les couloirs, prête à tout pour venger son compagnon. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il agisse pour frapper gajeel avec toute sa force, le projetant contre le mur, elle lui assena un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac le faisant traverser la cloison comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple morceau de papier.  
L'aura terrifiante qui l'entourer arracha un hoquet de stupeur à wendy, qui se précipita vers juvia pour la protéger, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand elle vit Akiko ramasser sur le sol un sabre pour de toute ses forces l'abattre sur la nuque a découvert de gajeel.  
Elle poussa un cris strident en voyant le sang se rependre sur le sol, ses jambes s'entrechoquant sous la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac, elle ne pourrait pas protégé juvia, elle n'avait pas assez récupéré, et même si elle était prête à se battre de toute ses forces, elle s'avait déjà que c'était vint. Son cœur battait a tout rompre lui vrillant les tympans alors qu'elle tentait du mieux possible de récupérer une respiration convenable.  
Akiko se retourna vers wendy, le visage fermé, l'arme maculé de sang toujours en main, la lueur malsaine qu'elle lut dans son regard eu raison de wendy, elle sentit son cœur se calmer, sa respiration se faire plus fluide, son corps redevenir maitre de lui-même, elle devait gagner.

 **« Vous ne pouvez plus rien contre nous, le compte à rebours et lancé**. Siffla la jeune femme en enjambant les brique pour regagner la chambre. **Je ne vous pardonnerais jamais !** de lourdes larmes glissèrent son ses joues rosies, **K était toute ma vie et vous me l'avait pris, maintenant vous allez le payer !  
\- je…**tenta wendy  
\- **k était la personne la plus douce, la plus gentille que j'ai rencontré, et vous avez osé,** elle buta sur ses mots, **je vais massacrer jusqu'au dernier d'entre vous, saloperie de mage de merde ! ça ne suffisait pas de blesser les votre ?! il fallait venir ici pour nous enlever notre futur ! mais ça ne marchera pas ! Non ! vous ne gagnerez jamais ! »**

Son regard semblait fou, elle était comme totalement déconnectée du monde, wendy pouvait sentir la peine qui la submergeait, elle ne comprenait peut-être pas la situation mais elle savait que cette fille n'était pas là pour parler chiffon. Elle se plaça en position de combat prête à la recevoir, prête à défendre sa vie, celle de juvia, celle de carla, elle n'allait pas baisser les bras, elle n'était plus une enfant !  
Elle sentit une certaine colère gonfler son buste, elle aussi avait perdu des êtres chère, sa première guilde, des amies, lucy, hinata, elle ne voulait pas avoir à subir une nouvelle perte, jamais ! alors au lieu de paniqué, au lieu de se maudire de ne pas être assez forte, elle se contenta de soutenir son regard glacial les poings serrés. Elle allait défendre sa guilde, elle allait défendre leurs idéaux, elle allait défendre tout ce en quoi elle croyait juste !

« **Je trouve que tu as tendance à trop facilement m'oublier.** Gronda une voix caverneuse. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête, que celle-ci était prise sous la poigne terrible de gajeel, ses doigts argentés s'enfonçaient dans la chaire de son crâne, faisant gémir de douleur l'enfant, un geste, il suffisait d'un seul geste de sa part pour qu'elle éclate comme une pastèque trop mûre, et la tentation était forte, si forte. Il sera davantage sentant le crâne se plier doucement sous l'assaut de ses doigts, faisant abstraction du sang qui couler de sa nuque abimée.  
La vie, la mort, tout cas était tellement abstrait pour le jeune homme, seul le salut de ses camarades comptés, et il savait qu'avec elle dans les parages ils ne seraient jamais tranquille, juvia avait choisi en son âme et conscience de tuer le dénommer K pour lui assurer sa survie, il savait que fairytail n'était pas des meurtriers, ils laissaient la vie sauve même au pire des enfoirés, alors il doutait. Tuer, laisser vivre.  
Il inspira lentement, admirant le corps menu de la mage noire se tordre de douleur sous les yeux effrayé de wendy et carla. Que choisir ?

« **Gajeel.** Appela doucement wendy.  
\- **je te laisserais la vie sauve,** trancha le brun, **si tu nous explique ce qui se trame ici.  
\- va te faire foutre !** articula péniblement akiko.  
\- **dans ce cas**. »

Il serra avec plus de force sa prise, faisant hurler l'enfant. Il avait toujours été considéré comme un monstre sans âme, un bête assoiffé de sang, alors qu'elle importance qu'il agisse comme tel ? n'est et ce pas ce qu'on attendait de lui ?

…

Natsu fixait avec une colère sourde la silhouette qui lui faisait face, fine et élancé des nombreuses kokeshi, dans sa main droite reposé une dague tachée de son sang, alors qu'elle se tenait comme un rempart, protégeant de son corps, celui en piteux état de Léon.  
Il fallait bien admettre qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui, étendu sur le sol, entre plusieurs débris de mur, il semblait reprendre douloureusement son souffle. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'avoir été interrompu dans son combat qui faisait enrager le rose, non, c'était plutôt l'entaille profonde qui couper en deux l'emblème de fairy tail qui siégeait sur son épaule. Il voyait ça comme une attaque non pas personnelle, mais dirigeait conter sa famille, et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.  
Il enflamma son point, poussant un rugissement animal, avant de bondir sur cette satané poupée, prêt à lui faire regretter son geste.  
Elle l'esquiva habillement, posant sa main sur son poignet pour le tirer vers elle, et ainsi empêcher Léon d'être touché. 

Happy de son coté, aidait du mieux possible grey à geler les différentes kokeshi pour ne pas les blesser, contraint d'abandonner son combat avec son frère, il se trouvait relégué au rôle de nourrice. Il jura entre ses dents, gelant une énième kokeshi alors qu'happy les réceptionnaient pour les placer dans un angle, à l'abri des combats, pendant qu'erza étendait sa domination sur la marionnettiste.  
Les coups pleuvaient, les attaques fusaient à travers la pièce, rendant chaque combat pénible, ils devaient à la fois éviter les différents projectiles, ainsi que les différentes attaques de leurs assaillant, tout en faisant attention de ne pas gêner les différents combats.

« **Qu'elle est votre but ?** répéta erza en frappant d'un coup de genou l'estomac de la marionnettiste.  
\- **je ne vois pas ce qui m'oblige à vous répondre**. Siffla-t-elle mauvaisement **, surtout que ce genre d'information ne vous sera pas d'une grande utilité, puise que vous allez mourir.  
\- ne nous sous-estime pas.  
\- vous ne comprenez pas que nous agissons ainsi pour tout le monde.** Annonça-t-elle finalement, **nous cherchons simplement à sauver notre passé. Notre ennemie et commun titania, ne le voyez-vous pas ?** »

Erza fronça les sourcils, elle ne voyait absolument de quoi elle parlait, et quand bien même elle l'aurait compris, elle ne pouvait pardonner, pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait, pas après ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle esquiva un énième coup, bondissant habillement en arrière, elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter les images qui emplissaient les lacrima de son esprit, incapable de l'expliquer ou même le comprendre. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une unique pièce à ce puzzle morbide pour enfin entrevoir la vérité, vérité qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne au souvenir encore frais de ces deux jeunes femmes suspendues au mur, parfaitement maintenu par de lourde chaine d'acier, probablement anti-magie, qui se faisaient torturer en discontinu. Il ne pouvait pas être du même côté en faisant souffrir ainsi d'innocente personne !

« **Que signifie C.7.** _ **120.142 ?  
**_ **\- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.** Persifla la blonde platine. _  
_- **vraiment ?** gronda titania, **alors pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ça se trouvait ici !** elle jeta a ses pieds une petite lacrima. »

La jeune femme jaugea un instant la petite pierre, incertaine, avant que son visage ne se déforme sous la colère brute, comme si erza venait de lui faire le pire des affronts. Elle l'entendit à peine murmurer un léger, _comment oses-tu_ , qu'elle se faisait projeter contre le mur, emportant dans sa chute le rose qui combattait avec férocité une des kokeshi.

 **« Léon !** gronda la blonde en se plaçant à ses côtés **. Il faut que vous partiez immédiatement ! je me charge d'eux.** Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil peiné. **Dans quel état vous ont-ils mit.  
\- ça va.** Articula-t-il difficilement.  
\- **non ça ne vas pas, si CC vous vois ainsi, vous risquez de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.** Gronda la blonde.  
\- **je crois,** il marque une pause, **je crois que c'est un peu tard pour ça Taya.** »

Taya releva un regard incertain sur la pièce pour rencontrer la silhouette sombre d'une de ses kokeshi, leur montrant le dos, alors qu'elle se tenait en position d'attaque face aux mages. Grey et happy, avait rejoint le duo, satisfait d'avoir emprisonné les villageoises, alors qu'un combat silencieux se faisait entre natsu et la poupée d'argile.

 **« Le maitre ne sera vraiment pas content**. Souffla avec angoisse la blonde. »

Erza jeta un coup d'œil à son petit groupe, maintenant son epée d'une main alors qu'elle s'assurait que tout aller bien. Visiblement grey n'était pas plus blessé, bien qu'il semblait se fatiguer à mesure, seul natsu était comme toujours près à en découdre, cependant ce n'était plus le moment, il fallait mettre les villageoises à l'abri et quitter cet endroit.

« **grey, je croyais t'avoir demandé de congeler toute les filles !  
\- c'est ce que j'ai fait**, il marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante, **mais tu remarqueras que c'est pas évident !  
\- Pardon ?** siffla la rouquine en lui jetant un regard à faire froid dans le dos. **Tu as dit quelque chose ?  
\- je m'en occupe. **Bafouilla-t-il courageusement.  
\- **natsu, happy, sortez d'ici !  
\- mais erza**, debuta le chat  
 **\- pas de mais, nous sommes bien assez avec grey pour nous occuper de ses trois-là.** »

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur l'impulsivité du rose qui avait déjà sauté à la gorge de la kokeshi, peu enclin à oublier l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait. Il percuta son corps avec tant de violence qu'ils traversèrent le mur de pierre, partant sur un rouler-bouler peu glorieux sur quelques mètres. Il n'entendit pas la voix de titania, ni même celle de ses ennemis, noyé sous la colère qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle avait osé salir le nom de sa guilde.  
Il lui assena un violent coup de poing au visage a la seconde même ou elle se redressait, avant de lâcher sur elle le feu des enfers. Le hurlement du dragon résonna dans les couloirs, faisant cuire l'argile rouge qui suintait des pierres. Appuyé sur ses cuisses il reprenait son souffle, le regard accrocher au corps qui avait rouler sur quelques mètres de plus, dans un sourire carnassier. Maintenant il pouvait continuer sa mission !

Il sentit un puissant courant d'air froid remonter à ses pieds alors qu'erza, grey et happy l'avait rejoint, non sans une petite pichenette de la part d'erza, furieuse qu'il est une nouvelle fois snobé son autorité.

« **C'est une villageoise abrutis !** gronda erza en frappant de son poing le sommet de son crâne **, tu aurais pu la tuer !  
\- mais ça va pas !** beugla le rose en se reculant de sa tortionnaire. **Elle a attaqué fa-  
\- elle est contrôlé,** coupa grey désabusé **, c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ma parole !  
\- aye… **approuva happy en frottant nerveusement sa tête. »

La villageoise se redressa difficilement, prenant appui sur ses cuisses, avant de trouver de l'aide chez taya. La blonde platine avait fait preuve d'une étonnante rapidité pour rejoindre la poupée, enserrant d'une main le flanc droit mis a nue de la jeune femme par le feu du dragon slayeur. La tenue avait résisté du mieux possible et aucun doute que sans celle-ci, la pauvre fille aurait cuit comme une brioche au four, pourtant la totalité de son bras droit ce trouvait désormais démuni de tissu, de même que sa cote et une partie de son ventre, le trou remonter de sa hanche au col roulé de sa nuque, dévoilant une peau pèche particulièrement marquer. Son masque n'avait pas non plus tenu le coup, se désagrégeant doucement pour se répandre en millier de morceaux sur le sol, dévoilant enfin un visage humain. Un visage démuni de bâillon. Un visage étrangement familier.

« **Qu'est-ce que...** »

Erza l'avait à peine souffler, incapable de détacher ses yeux de ce visage légèrement ovale, d'une finesse et d'une douceur qu'elle avait depuis longtemps crue oublié, de ses grands yeux aux prunelles chocolat, à cette longue chevelure d'un blond doré si singulier. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter sans savoir s'il s'agissait là de soulagement ou de colère, elle n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de ses horribles cicatrises qui maculer son corps, des brulures aux lourdes marques nets qui s'étendaient bien trop profondément dans sa chaire, elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se cachait sous les lambeaux de tissu restant. 

« **C'est impossible,** murmura grey en sentant le poids de ses jambes flancher »

Il se tenait là, agenouillé, incapable de détacher son regard de cette silhouette, redécouvrant chaque courbe avec une fascination absurde. Il remarqua son tors se soulevait doucement sous chaque une de ses respirations avec vénération, jamais il n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer voir ceci se reproduire. C'était impossible, totalement impossible.

« **C'est une plaisanterie ?** tenta de se rassurer natsu »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons, sans qu'aucun n'amorce le moindre geste pour réfuter ou valider ce que leur yeux voyaient. Lui-même se sentait légèrement rassuré de savoir que ses compagnons la voyaient également, il avait l'espace d'un instant cru rêver, pourtant elle se tenait bien là, pas vrais ?  
il sentit le poids de ses longues journées l'accabler, faisant remonter les larmes qu'il avait pourtant étouffer depuis leur arrivé ici, lui donnant l'espace d'un instant un vertige.  
Il bafouilla son nom sans qu'elle ne réagisse, une fois, deux fois, et puis son corps guidé par sa propre volonté s'élança, enserrant avec force le corps fragile de cette amie disparu pour l'éloigner de la marionnettiste, pour l'éloigner de tout ça, de cet horrible cauchemar. Il buta sur un morceau de mur, l'emportant dans sa chute, roulant sur le sol avant de finalement s'arrêter le visage enfoui dans la partie nue de sa nuque. S'il ne croyait plus vraiment en ses yeux, il avait une confiance aveugle en son odora, avide il laissa son nez effectuer de long aller-retour, frottant son épiderme pour en faire sortir chaque fragrance, ses lèvres elles, glissaient avec habilité sur sa nuque offerte sans qu'il ne le fasse vraiment exprès, pourtant il était capable de reconnaître ce grain de peau entre mille, cette sensation de bien-être qui l'avait enveloppé à l'instant même où il avait inhalé son parfum.

« **lucy** »

C'était elle, pour de vrais, là, entre ses bras, il pouvait la sentir respirer, il pouvait entendre le bruit de son cœur battre dans sa cage thoracique, la chaleur de sa peau. Tout, il ressentait tout avec un plaisir qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à dissimuler, fasciner par cette gorge découverte qui tressauter légèrement chaque fois qu'elle avalait sa salive, ou cette poitrine qui se soulevait paresseusement guidé par l'air qui gonfler ses poumons. C'est comme s'il se rappelait enfin comment respirer, comment penser, comme s'il avait été bloquer dans le temps, spectateur de ce qui l'entourait, mais maintenant, le corps brulant de vie de lucy dans ses bras, il avait l'impression d'être exactement à sa place, de faire enfin partis de se tout qu'il avait si ardemment rejeté. Elle était là, en vie, contre lui.

 **« lucy** »

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues comme une cascade, alors qu'il souriait bêtement, replongeant son visage dans sa nuque, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle et non pas un fantasme de son esprit. Il resserra sa prise, décidé à ne plus jamais la laisser, certain que son cœur ne supporterait pas de la perdre encore. Elle allait bien, elle était là. Bon dieu, elle était en vie !

« **Lâche-la !** hurla une voix grave »

Une marée de pic glacé se ruèrent sur lui, le forçant à se reculer, sans relâcher sa prise sur les hanches pleines de la jeune constellasionniste, cependant combattre tout en maintenant un corps n'était pas chose aisé, c'est donc assez facilement que taya récupéra d'un habille coup de sabre la blonde, la plaçant derrière elle d'un mouvement protecteur, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elles soient rejoint par léon, celui-ci n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de se placer face à lucy, que celle-ci se jetait sur lui, l'enveloppant de ses bras avec une tendresse et une douceur qui laissa le quatuor sceptique.

 **« CC-sama tout vas bien ?** demanda la blonde platine en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.  
 **\- oui, merci les amis**! elle leur offrit un large sourire, **vous m'avez encore sauvez.  
\- t'inquiète ! **sourit Léon en ébouriffant ses cheveux avec tendresse **. Mais Tu ne devrais pas être là.  
\- toi non plus !** s'emporta-t-elle brusquement comme piquer au fer rouge, **tu m'as laissé toute seule et regarde toi bon sang ! je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller !  
\- comme si je pouvais laisser passer ça. CC, sérieusement !  
\- tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! **renchéri-t-elle les larmes montant dans ses grand yeux. **Ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.** »

Natsu jeta un regard incertain a erza et grey, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. C'était de toute évidence leur lucy, alors pourquoi regardait-elle de cette façon leur ennemie ? pourquoi accordait-elle se sourire qui lui était tout particulièrement adressé quand elle regardait Léon ? il sentit la panique le gagner, il l'avait retrouvé et pourtant il avait l'impression de la perdre. Mais enfin ?!  
il tritura son esprit confus, peut-être qu'il était arrivé la même choses qu'avec lisanna, sauf qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire ? est-ce que c'était possible ? hésitant il amorça un pas face au trio.

« **Lucy** , appela-t-il confus, la voix vibrant sous l'émotion **, lucy tu sais qui je suis ?** »

Elle le jaugea un instant, détaillant avec soin chaque parcelle de peau visible, chaque pli de son visage avant qu'elle ne se détache totalement de ses deux camarades, lui jetant un coup d'œil confus, presque vexé.

« **Bien sûr que je sais qui tu es** , lâcha-t-elle avec calme, **tu es natsu dragnir, alias salamander, le dragon slayer de feu de fairytail.** »

Natsu recula d'un pas, frappé par la violence de son regard, la froideur de ses mots, il avait le sentiment désagréable d'avoir était poignarder en plein cœur, si fort, si violement qu'il arrêta un instant de respirer. Pourquoi lui adressait-elle se regard ? il ne comprenait pas.  
Elle lui avait tellement manqué, il avait crue perdre pied si souvent, et pourtant, malgré tout ça, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi démunie qu'à cet instant.  
Quelque chose clochait, elle était sans doute forcé de jouer la comédie, oui c'était surement ça . Il amorça un premier pas vers elle, découvrant avec un mélange de confusion et d'horreur les yeux terreux de lucy s'écarquiller sous la panique. Elle avait… peur de lui ? Il secoua doucement la tête pour chasser cette idée grotesque, non lucy n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, comment aurait-elle pu ? il était toujours là pour la protéger, la défendre. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à sauter dans le vide en sachant qu'il serait là pour la réceptionner. Il était toujours là pour elle et ce n'était pas prêt de changer, surtout maintenant qu'elle se tenait bien vivante devant lui.  
Il sentit la rage l'envelopper sous forme de flammes ardente, lorsque Léon s'interposa, sa main gauche appuyé sur le ventre nue de lucy. Croyait-il réellement pouvoir l'éloigner de sa coéquipière ? pire pensait-il être le protecteur de la blonde ? Il en aurait ri si la situation n'était pas si délicate, c'était lui, seulement et uniquement lui son protecteur, pas se crétin peroxydé.

« **Dégage**. Fêla mauvaisement le rose »

Happy qui jusque-là n'avait pas osé bouger, ou même parlé, préférant attendre la confirmation de son partenaire, laissa un gros sanglot quitter sa gorge pourtant noué. il se sentait perdu, confus, il se sentait douloureusement tiraillé entre la joie de voir son amie en vie, et la tristesse accablante de la voir les rejeter. Pourquoi ? ils étaient amis non ? il renifla bruyamment, attirant l'attention de la blonde, alors que le reste des personnes présentes assistaient au duel de regard de Léon et natsu, suspendu au moindre de leur mouvement.

Happy laissa son regard se perdre dans celui de la constellationniste, détaillant du mieux possible les différentes émotions qui traversaient ses prunelles terreuses. Son cœur fit une embardé dans son corps minuscule quand il décela une petite lueur, infime et pourtant, ni une ni deux il fit apparaître ses longues ailes blanches avant de se jeter sur lucy, frottant sa joue contre la poitrine de la blonde, dans une vieille routine. Elle enroula ses bras au tour de lui, souriant doucement alors qu'elle inondait son corps de toute la tendresse qu'il lui inspirait.

« **Tu m'as manqué !** pleurnicha le chat en sentant les doigts fins de son amie essuyer ses joues humides. **J'ai cru que… que tu étais morte, on a tous pensé que tu l'étais** , ses pleurs redoublèrent, **luchy…  
\- ça va happy,** sourit-elle doucement ignorant la myriade de regard braqué sur elle. **Je vais bien, tu vois ? alors sèche tes larmes.  
\- CC.** Coupa la blonde en glissant d'un mouvement habile sa lame sur la trachée du chaton, **laissez-moi vous débarrasser de ce parasite répugnant.** »

Natsu qui avait suivi les retrouvailles du duo du coin de l'oeil, sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en voyant son compagnon menacer de mort, et pourquoi lucy ne réagissait pas ? il lui semblait même qu'elle avait resserrer sa prise, elle n'allait tout de même pas blesser happy, hein ?  
Erza et grey fixait avec intensité la suite des opérations, prêt à rendre coup pour coup, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ils fixèrent avec horreur le visage de lucy se pencher vers le chat, l'étudiant un long moment avant qu'elle ne fasse à nouveau face à la marionnettiste.

« **Ne le blesse pas s'il te plait.** Elle essuya d'un sourire le regard réprobateur de la blonde **. Happy n'as rien fait taya, s'il te plait.  
\- bien.** Elle jeta un regard sombre a l'animal **. Mais la prochaine fois, je te transformerais en écharpe.** » 

Un soupir de soulagement quitta le groupe de fées, alors qu'happy voler vers eux pour se réfugier dans le coup de natsu. Cette foutue marionnettiste ! elle ne payait rien pour attendre, menacer happy ?! sérieusement ? et sous ses yeux en plus, Pour qui elle se prenait cette tordue ?! il en aurait cramé toute la forêt de haine.

« **CC, vous devez partir, si-  
\- lucy, **coupa grey les sourcils froncé, **elle s'appelle lucy**. »

Grey n'était visiblement pas un mage de glace pour rien, un froid glacial accueilli sa réplique, alors que son groupe souriait avec une certaine vanité. Certes ils ne comprenaient pas la situation, encore moins les réactions de lucy, mais elle faisait partis de leur famille, ils n'étaient pas près de la laisser aux mains de ces dégénérés.  
C'est Léon qui réagit en premier, fusillant d'un regard noir son ancien frère, en prenant les doigts de la blonde dans une étreinte douce et tendre.

« **Vous avez perdu le droit de l'appeler ainsi**. Siffla-t-il elle tirant la blonde pour l'éloigner d'eux.  
 **\- si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire !** »

Sans attendre, natsu jeta une petite boule de feu en direction du duo, admirant les flammes se dresser fièrement devant eux deux comme un unique rempart, les forçant à reculer et leur faire, à nouveau face.  
Si natsu se sentait relativement fier de son petit effet, le léger tremblement qu'il avait remarqué chez son amie lui broya le cœur. Elle n'avait pas peur de son feu, non, c'était pire que ça, il la terrifiait si profondément qu'il pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner sauvagement, il avait, de son ouïe particulière entendu le léger gémissement qu'elle avait poussé en serrant avec plus de force les doigts du blanc.

« **Rendez-nous lucy !** rugit titania  
\- **vous rendre lucy ?** répéta taya avec dégout, **CC ne vous appartient pas, sale chien de fairytail !  
\- CC et libre d'aller ou elle veut.** Lâcha une voix profonde **, elle n'est pas notre prisonnière. Elle ne l'a jamais été** »

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur la silhouette qui assit tranquillement sur une des fenêtres qui border le couloir, laisser un sourire mutin tirer sa bouche. Le trio tressaillit lorsqu'il se laissa couler sur le sol, approchant d'une démarche lente et mesuré le groupe, pour déposer une main réconfortante sur la joue de la blonde.

« **tu vas bien ?** s'enquit-il doucement  
 **\- oui maitre**. Répondit lucy dans un sourire.  
 **\- bien, maintenant rejoignez vos places, je vais m'occuper d'eux.** Il coula un regard sur titania **. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire.  
\- bien maitre ! **»

Il ne laissa pas le temps au membres de fairytail d'agir, qu'un immense mur de terre rouge se dressant autour d'eux, les forçant à maintenir leur position.  
Natsu retint de justesse un hurlement, le regard encore accroché à l'emplacement ou ce tenait lucy quelque secondes plutôt. Bon sang !  
Il avait l'horrible sentiments que quelque choses de terrible allait se passer, ses mains se mirent à trembler sous le flots de sentiments qui le submergeait, on lui avait encore volé lucy. On les avaient encore séparé.

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?** lâcha erza en jetant une des lacrima qu'elle avait emporté avec elle.  
 **\- tu l'as vu ?** s'étonna faussement l'homme en réceptionnant l'objet. **Alors tu sais ce que c'est.  
\- erza ? **appela doucement grey, **de quoi vous parlez ?  
\- oh tu ne leur a pas dit ? je suis sûr qu'on pourrait leur montrer un extrait, quand dis-tu ?** il jeta un coup d'œil à l'annotation. **Mon préférer !** »

Si grey se sentait confus, jetant tour à tour des regards curieux à titania, il pouvait voir natsu perdre doucement patience. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle de le voir encore immobile, il l'aurait crue déjà partis à la poursuite de lucy, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?  
Il soupira légèrement, évacuant sa frustration alors qu'il portait enfin un regard sur l'homme qui leur faisait face. Il était plutôt banal, sous on imposante cape noir grey pouvait voir le tee-shirt noir à col roulé qui coller son corps visiblement musclé, pourtant malgré sa carrure lambda, il dégageait quelque chose de terrifiant. Ses cheveux de jaie étaient soigneusement attachés en une longue tresse, dégageant un visage fin, presque délicat, ou ses grands yeux bleu moqueur côtoyait un sourire mauvais.  
il extirpa mollement de sa poche un petit boitier argenté, ou il plaça tranquillement la lacrima.

« **j'ai pas envie de voir ton truc !** siffla natsu, **laisse nous passer !  
\- je t'ai connu moins agressif**, sourit le brun, **moi qui pensait te faire plaisir en t'expliquant le comportement de CC. Tu me chagrine.  
\- je ne vois pas le lien**. Ajouta erza les sourcils froncé.  
\- **oh vraiment ?** sourit-il d'avantage, **comme c'est désolant. Je t'ai surestimé titania.  
\- il y a quoi à la fin sur cette lacrima ?!** s'emporta grey  
\- **je t'en prie.** »

il jeta le boitier à grey, se laissant tranquillement tomber en arrière sur un siège de terre rouge, qui était brusquement sortit de nul part, le regard rivé sur le quatuor.  
Fébrile, grey appuya sur le bouton, laissant un écran apparaître au-dessus, assez grand pour qu'ils puissent tous les quatre admirer ce qui s'y passait.  
La lumière était faible, mais assez présente pour dévoiler dans une petite cellule le corps fermement attaché d'une rouquine, elle était presque nu, pourtant il était presque impossible de discerner la couleur de sa peau sous le mélange de terre et de sang séché qui recouvrait son corps, sans parler des hématomes violacé, tirant presque sur le noir. Elle semblait épuisée, la tête pendant mollement, en face d'elle se trouvait poser sur une petite table en métal, un nombre impressionnant d'outils de torture, tous plus varié et effrayant les uns que les autres, et c'est là que le visage concentré de natsu blêmis brusquement, laissant ses yeux s'écarquiller d'un mélange d'horreur et de colère.

« **lucy** »

Grey fronça les sourcils prêts à réfuter, mais comprit bien vite que la couleur brune de ses cheveux n'était en réalité qu'une couche de sang séché, il sentit son corps se glacer d'effroi, les larmes tant de tristesse que de colère brulant sa rétine. C'était lucy.  
le corps de natsu émit une lourde chaleur, alors qu'il tremblait de plus en plus, incapable de contrôler sa fureur plus longtemps. Il l'avait tellement pleuré, il s'était sentit si anéantit de la voir disparaître et pendant qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passer, qu'il essayait d'accepter sa mort, elle était ici, attacher comme un animal a subir des tortures qu'il ne préférait pas imaginer. Il avait promis à lisanna de la retrouver dans le brouillard, et plus tard lorsqu'elle était revenu il s'était promis de ne plus jamais laisser une tel chose se reproduire et voilà qu'il avait, encore une fois, faillit à sa promesse.  
Brusquement il se rappela l'entaille qui barrait son épaule, c'était lucy qui lui avait faite, pourquoi ? il était certain que ce n'était pas un coup du hasard, voulait-elle lui transmettre un message ? voulait-elle par ce geste lui montrer qu'elle s'était sentit abandonné, trahis par sa famille ? par lui ?

« **je te conseille mon garçon** , sourit le brun, **de te calmer, et de continué à regarder, tu vas voir, ça va devenir intéressent, pas vrais erza ?** »

Erza fronça d'avantage les sourcils, elle venait de comprendre, tout devenait clair maintenant, elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt, comment aurait-elle put ? lucy était censé être morte, mais maintenant les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler dans son esprit. Elle détourna son regard de la vidéo, fixant avec violence l'homme qui lui souriait avec plaisir. 

…

« **C'est la vérité**. Répéta-t-elle.  
\- **c'est impossible** , renchérit le brun , **je te previent-  
\- gajeel,** implora wendy en posant une main sur son épaule pour le calmer, **je pense qu'elle dit la vérité.  
\- c'est absurde**, poursuivit carla les bras croisés sur son buste, **s'il y avait un deuxième portail, le roi l'aurait fait détruire, c'est certain.  
\- c'est qu'il se croit malin le bonnet sur patte ?** railla la prisonnière faisant tressaillir la chatte.  
 **\- qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend ?** gronda la voix puissante du brun  
 **\- ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut deux portes pour ouvrir un passage** , voyant l'air dubitatif du trio elle soupira, **ce qui est arrivé au grand jeux magique n'était qu'une erreur, l'accumulation de magie et la lune rouge a rendu le portail imprévisible et à connecté la porte à celle de quatre cent an plus tôt, mais elle aurait très bien pu s'ouvrir sur une plus proche dans le temps.  
\- ce que tu es en train de nous dire, c'est qu'il y a deux portes dans le monde, et qu'elles sont connecter. Et vous comptez ouvrir cette porte quatre cent ans plutôt, garce à l'autre qui et détruite ?  
\- c'est exactement ce que je dis, la porte est toujours intact dans le temps, nous allons remonter suffisamment loin pour exterminer le mage noire avant qu'il ne devienne immortel et ne crée ses foutu livres de la mort.  
\- si vous faites ça vous allez changer notre présent**. Lâcha carla  
\- **exactement. Plus personne ne souffrira plus jamais à cause de lui, nous retrouverons nos familles, nos amis.  
\- c'est impossible. Pour ça, il vous faudrait une constellationniste possédant les douze clefs du zodiaque. Hors, il n'en existe pas pour l'instant. **trancha carla de son air supérieur. **  
\- bien sûr que si.** » 

Carla lâcha un reniflement dédaigneux, alors que wendy cherchait dans le regard vermille de gajeel une réponse. Wendy ne connaissait que deux constellasionniste, la première étant décédée, et l'autre n'en comptabilisant que deux, il était peu probable que yukino et quitter sa guilde pour rejoindre celle clandestine, tout en ayant récupéré dix clef en l'espace d'une petite année. Il fallait de ce que lucy lui avait expliquer, un certain temps de latence entre la fin d'un contrat et l'apparition d'une clef, tout dépendait des circonstances. Lors d'un combat le vainqueur pouvait facilement récupérer les clefs du perdant, mais si personne ne venait les récupérer à la mort du mage, alors les clefs retourner pour un certain temps dans le royaume des esprits avant de réapparaitre quelque part sur la terre. C'était donc impossible pour la blanche de récupérer en si peu de temps douze clefs. 

« **Peu importe** , claqua gajeel, **s'il s'agit d'un portail et non pas d'un démon des livres de zeref, alors il faut se dépêcher de le détruire avant qu'on se retrouve dans la même merde qu'au grand jeux magique.  
\- gajeel a raison,** lâcha une petite voix, **nous devons trouver le portail.  
\- juvia ! **se ravis wendy en accourant a ses coter pour l'aider à se redresser, **tu es encore trop faible pour-  
\- juvia vas bien, nous avons plus important à faire que s'occuper de l'état de santé de juvia**.  
\- **juvia a raison, on n'a pas le temps de tergiverser**. Il jeta un regard sombre a la prisonnière. **Tu vas nous guider a la porte.  
\- hors de question.** Se rembrunis akiko.  
\- **ce n'était pas une question**. Siffla gajeel en empoignant son bras. **Grouille toi, m'as patience à ses limites.** » 

Si wendy n'acceptait pas vraiment les méthodes de gajeel, elle préférait pour le moment taire ses réflexions, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en bagarre et dispute inutile. Elle passa une main sur les hanches de juvia pour la soutenir, suivant péniblement gajeel et Akiko en tête de file.  
Le regard accrocher sur le dos droit et imposant de gajeel, wendy réfléchissait au journal qu'ils avaient plutôt trouvé, elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il parlait, mais elle était certaine que cela jouerait un rôle dans cette mission. Cette endroit suscité bien plus de questions qu'il n'apportait de réponse, et si généralement il savait dans quoi ils s'embarquaient, cette fois elle avait le sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose d'évident. Elle poussa un soupir en bifurquant sur la gauche, s'engouffrant davantage dans les couloirs sombre et minuscule, son épaule frottant la pierre rougis.

« **Gajeel ! wendy, juvia !** appela une voix grave.  
\- **Panther lily ?** s'étonna wendy en plissant les yeux pour le discerner dans l'obscurité, **erza-san n'est pas avec toi ?  
\- non, on s'est séparé tout à l'heure**, il s'arrêta à leur hauteur, inspirant péniblement. **Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.** »

Le ton employé laissa perplexe le petit groupe, il ne laissait aucune place à un quelconque refus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maudit**  
Attend moi.

Sa respiration était sifflante, ses longs cheveux tombaient sur son visage à l'image d'un rideau usée. Ses articulations se faisaient de plus en plus douloureuses, alors que ses pauvres poignets commençaient à gémirent sous l'assaut des lourdes menottes d'acier, elle pouvait sentir la chair à vif, lacéré par le métal, rependre sur ses bras un sang chaud.  
Elle avait mal, elle était à bout de force, dépourvu de magie et d'espoir, Il s'effilait à chaque seconde, pourtant elle se faisait violence pour continuer à croire en eux, à croire en lui, il allait venir, il allait venir la chercher et elle rentrerait chez elle, dans son petit nid douillet. Elle inspira doucement par le nez pour calmer les tremblements de son corps. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, même minuscule pour répondre à cette question, seul le froid mordant de son cachot et la faible bougie venait éclairer la pièce.  
Elle subissait leurs assauts sans la moindre interruption depuis ce qui lui semblait des années, encaissant les coups, les insultes du mieux possible. Elle tenta de se redresser, s'aidant de ses mains pour trouver une position plus adapté, au même instant la porte grinça, dévoilant une paire de jambe masquer sous un pantalon de toile, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour le reconnaître, il était son principal geôlier, le plus virulent également, pourtant il n'avait rien exigé ou demandé d'elle, il se contentait de cogner.

« **Alors, à quoi allons-nous jouer aujourd'hui ?** demanda-t-il en effleurant du bout des doigts les nombreux outils de torture, **et si on arracher ses jolies ongles ?** »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, soutenant le sien avec toute sa hargne. Elle lui tenait tête à chaque fois, serrant les dents pour empêcher les cris de douleur de satisfaire cet enfant de chien, chaque fois qu'il abimait son corps, chaque fois qu'il déchirait sa peau, ou brisait ses os, elle ne voulait pas lui offrir ce plaisir, certainement pas, alors elle étouffait ses gémissements, ses hurlements.  
Il semblait d'ailleurs de plus en plus furieux de la voir ainsi, il empoigna la chevelure salit de la jeune femme pour lui relever le visage, approchant le sien si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine au effluve de menthe fraiche et de tabac froid se rependre sur son visage, il lui accorda un sourire mauvais, tirant avec plus de force pour la faire grimacer.

« **Personne ne viendra te sauver** , son sourire s'élargit, **tu es toute seule.** »

Malgré la douleur, elle éclata d'un rire franc, sous le regard baigné d'incompréhension du mage noir. Elle se calma finalement, plongeant son regard dans le sien avec dureté, et pitié.

 **« J'ai de la peine pour toi.** Lâcha-t-elle comme si elle se trouvait en position de force. **Ils viendront me chercher, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, et vous aller regretter de vous en êtres prit a fairy tail !** »

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle le répétait comme un mantra, pourtant elle n'en doutait pas, natsu viendrais la sauver, encore. Il la trouverait elle en était persuadée, elle avait confiance en lui, en sa guilde, peu importe le temps qu'elle attendrait, peu importe les coups qu'elle prendrait, elle tiendrait bon, elle tiendrait bon pour lui, pour eux, pour pouvoir rire à leur cotés encore, pour pleurer avec eux, pour parcourir le monde a la conquête de nouvelles aventures. Oui elle tiendrait bon. Elle avait une fois aveugle en sa famille.

« **Tu devrais faire attention à tes vœux, parfois ils se réalisent.** »

Elle ne comprit pas le sens de ses mots, mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'y concentrer, encaissant un violent coup de poing dans son visage déjà tuméfier.  
Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce pour laisser la place à un autre, elle était au porte de l'inconscient, un sang épais recouvrant une partie de son corps, alors que certaines zones se trouvaient dépourvu de peau laissant la chair à vif dévoré par le pu. Ses dernières pensées allèrent à sa guilde, à ses esprits avant qu'elle ne sombre complètement.

Des chuchotements revenaient à ses oreilles par brides, elle sentait s'affairer sur sa peau dénudé une multitude de doigts, sans qu'elle ne puise rien faire pour les en empêcher, pourtant il était évident qu'elles s'attelaient a nettoyer et penser son corps. Elle sentit sa tête tourner violement et l'inconscient l'envelopper davantage, incapable de résister à se si doux sommeil.  
Elle émergea brutalement, le corps recouvert d'une eaux glacé, haletante, ses longs cheveux collant sa peau salie, la noirceur de la pièce ne l'aidant pas vraiment à détailler les trois nouveaux arrivant. Trois ? un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne, en avaient-ils marre de ce petit jeu ? venaient-ils enfin mettre un terme à tout ça ? elle sentit les larmes bruler ses yeux, tout en se faisant violence pour qu'elles ne coulent pas. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant et surtout pas comme ça, elle avait tellement de choses à accomplir encore.

« **elle reprend conscience.  
\- lucy ?  
\- t'étais vraiment obligé de lui jeter un seau d'eau à la figure abruti ?!  
\- qui tu traites d'abruti, pervers !  
\- fermez la !**»

Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle relevait d'un mouvement un peu brusque son visage. Les larmes si durement contenu roulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'elle soupirait d'aise en reconnaissant les trois visages familiers, penchés au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas décrire le sentiment d'euphorie et de bien-être qui l'avait assailli lorsqu'elle les avait reconnus. Ils étaient là, devant elle, enfin, ils étaient venus pour elle, pour la sortir de cet enfer.

« **vous êtes venu…** murmura-t-elle faiblement en élargissant son sourire.  
 **\- bien sûr qu'on et venu**! sourit de toutes ses dents le rose.  
\- **tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il serait les seul à pouvoir s'amuser ?** renchérit grey»

Elle opina doucement, quand elle prit conscience de ses mots, comment ça _« le seul à pouvoir s'amuser »_? Elle détailla longuement le trio, découvrant avec effroi leur mine ravis prendre un air beaucoup moins sympathique.  
Et puis tout s'assembla dans son cerveau embrumé, évidemment. Elle aurait dû faire plus attention, après tout son geôlier l'avait prévenu.

« **je commence !** s'enthousiasma natsu en réajustant son écharpe.  
 **\- pourquoi toi ?** s'agaça grey  
 **\- parce que je l'ai dit en premier !** sourit innocemment natsu avant de se tourner vers la prisonnière **. T'en fait pas luce, tu vas adorer. C'est une promesse.** »

Son sang se glaça d'effroi, alors qu'il armait son poing déjà en feu, elle ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps pour qu'il ne frappe son corps, encore et encore, laissant sur son passage de grosse cloque rougis. Erza et grey semblaient ravis du petit spectacle, tranquillement assis sur deux chaises qu'ils avaient pris soin de ramener, frappant dans leur main pour applaudir les performances toujours plus violentes de natsu. Il fallait dire que le dragon slayer n'y allait pas de main morte, elle avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à retenir un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'elle avait senti ses cotes se brisées sous l'impact, rependant dans ses narines l'odeur nauséabonde de la chaire calcinée.  
Elle avait mal, bien trop mal, tout son corps semblait s'enflammer et pour une fois de façon assez littéral, ses articulations étaient en feu, ses muscles, chaque centimètre carrées de peau était si sensible qu'elle avait le sentiment de découvrir pour la première fois des zones de son corps.  
La séance de torture dura longtemps, trop longtemps, sans que natsu ne se fatigue, pourtant après de longues heures il s'arrêta, visiblement satisfait du résultat. Lucy était encore consciente, il était simplement hors de question qu'elle fléchisse maintenant, douloureusement elle releva son visage pour admirait celui impeccable du rose, détaillant son regard amusé. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, se faisant violence pour garder cette posture.

 **« C'est tout ?** cracha-t-elle, avant de lui sourire mauvaisement, **vous étés encore plus stupide que ce que j'imaginais, si vous pensez que je vais croire à ça.** Elle signala les trois individu d'un mouvement de menton. **Désolé de te décevoir, mais comparé à natsu, ton feu et vraiment médiocre, il n'a même pas réussi à me réchauffer.** »

Les yeux de natsu s'illuminèrent, brillant comme deux petits soleils, alors que ses lèvres rosées s'ourlet d'un larges sourire. Elle y lut une certaine forme d'amusement et de moquerie, il avança d'un pas, se penchant pour mettre sa bouche au niveau de son oreille.

« **Pauvre lucy** , souffla-t-il faussement peiné, **on dirait que tu es plus bête que ce qu'il n'y parait**. Il se décala pour la regarder dans les yeux, **dis, tu ne pensais quand même pas réellement être un membre de fairy tail ? si ?  
\- Oh lucy**, souffla erza en s'approchant **, regarde toi. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?  
\- on dirais bien que si**, sourit mauvaisement grey, **je crois qu'il va falloir lui expliquer autrement.  
\- Oh ! **se réjouit natsu **, Professeur grey, veux-t-il s'en occuper ?  
-volontiers !** »

…

Six mois, six mois de torture sans la moindre interruption, six mois. Parmi le petit groupe, natsu s'était montrer le plus violent et agressif, et ceux avec ce sourire si particulier, ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Il avait pris tellement de plaisir a mutilé son corps, a broyait chaque un de ses os, à la voir pleurer, à la voir craquer, à la voir sombrer.  
Erza et Grey n'étaient pas en reste, ils avaient su se montrer très inventif et cruel, son corps en était l'exemple le plus parlant, si natsu se contentait de bruler sa chaire et briser ses os, erza de la découper, enfonçant toujours plus profondément la lame pour marquer d'arabesque profonde son corps, grey lui se montrait ambivalent, jonglant tantôt entre la scarification et la brulure. Qui aurait cru que la glace brulait ? pas elle en tout cas.  
Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment à partir de quel moment tout était devenu si vrais, si effrayant, a qu'elle moment elle avait perdu tout espoir en elle, mais surtout en eux. Qu'ils soient réels ou non, n'avait plus aucune sorte d'importance, ils n'étaient pas venu la sauver. C'est tout ce qui était resté graver au fer rouge dans son cœur meurtri. Ils l'avaient abandonner.  
Elle ne savait plus a qu'elle moment tout était partis en vrille, ni même pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, elle en avait oublié jusqu'à son propre nom, encaissant encore et encore, toujours plus, toujours plus fort. Sa tête tombant mollement, le regard vide de toute volonté elle attendait sagement, silencieusement la mort. A quoi bon vivre dans un monde ou le seul chose qu'elle aimait si ardemment la tuer à petit feu. Sa guilde, sa famille l'avait abandonnée, l'avait torturé, l'avait mutilé.  
Bien sûr dans un premier temps elle avait ris, elle n'était pas assez bête pour penser qu'il s'agissait là de ses vrais compagnons, pourtant plus que leur physique impeccable, leurs attitudes étaient identiques à celle de ses vrais compagnons. Des injures, aux mimiques, en passant par leur gestuels, ils agissaient comme les vrais, exactement de la même façon, si bien qu'elle avait commencé à douter, à craindre qu'ils ne soient pas de simple illusion, de pauvres contrefaçons.  
Elle avait tenu bon, vraiment, elle avait tenté d'y croire dur comme fer, pourtant s'ils n'étaient pas réellement ses compagnons, alors ou étaient-ils ? pourquoi n'étaient-ils toujours pas là ? la réponse, amer, avait fini par se faire naturellement, ils n'étaient pas venu la sauver, par ce qu'ils préféraient largement la mutilé.  
Elle entendit distinctement la porte de fer grincer, annonçant l'arrivé du trio, doucement elle releva son regard, incapable de bouger davantage, pour leur faire face. Elle les détestait tellement, sans aucun doute, par ce qu'elle les aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, alors se trouver dans cette situation lui déchirait le cœur, elle n'avait plus la force de se battre, ni même d'espérer.

« **Luce, ça va ?** demanda avec douceur le rose, **tu as l'air fatigué.** »

Si elle fermait les yeux, si elle oubliait l'espace d'un instant la douleur terrible de son corps, alors elle aurait facilement pu se croire chez elle, à ses côtés, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, l'odeur d'encens de son petit appartement avait laissé place à celui de la pourriture et la chaire brulé, la lumière douce et tamisé n'était plus qu'une faible bougis vacillante dans l'obscurité, et ses amis, si chère à son cœur n'étaient désormais plus qu'un souvenir amer, remplacé par celui de ses trois geôlier.  
Difficilement elle entrouvrit ses lèvres sèches, terriblement pâteuse, soutenant du mieux possible le regard curieux de natsu.

« **va te…faire…foutre.** »

Un éclat de rire franc, chaleureux résonna dans ses tympans, face à elle, le jeune homme riait de bon cœur, dévoilant ses canines anormalement longues, alors que deux petites ridules prenaient place au coin de ses yeux brillant. Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer l'espace d'un instant, face à cette vision. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à son natsu, son ami, son coéquipier. Elle sentit les doigts rugueux du rose caresser l'hématome de sa joue avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« **j'ai de la pitié pour toi tu sais. Alors je vais te faire une fleur, disons en souvenir du bon vieux temps.** »

Elle avait du mal à respirer, dans son état elle n'était plus qu'un vulgaire morceau de chaire inutile. Allait-il enfin mettre un terme en tout ça ? allait-il la tuer pour de bon ? elle eut toute les peines du monde à masquer un sourire, enfin, enfin elle allait quitter cette endroit, bon sang, elle était si fatiguée, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à quitter ce monde.  
Elle sentit ses mains retirer la lourde chaine de fer pour libérer son bras, il s'écroula immédiatement contre son flan lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif, depuis combien de temps son bras n'avait-il pas retrouvé cette position ?  
Elle admira la chaire en putréfaction qui encerclait son poignet, faisant remontrer une odeur dégelasse à son nez, sous le sang et la crasse elle pouvait voir la petite fée d'un joli rose pâle qu'elle avait si ardemment chérie, malgré elle un sourire a peine perceptible étira sa bouche. Ce symbole si infime soit-il, rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait gagné en rejoignant fairytail, toute ses peines et ses joies, toutes ses aventures, toutes ses personnes formidables qu'elle avait chérie de tout son cœur.

« **Efface-le.** »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un mélange d'horreur et de dégout, elle rassembla toute sa force pour secouer la tête dans un signe catégorique de refus. Elle l'entendit soupirer alors qu'il attrapait sa main avec fermeté la ramenant près d'elle.

« **Ecoute lucy, tu as été un jouer très divertissant mais maintenant je m'ennuie. Alors efface le, sinon c'est moi qui devrais le faire** »

Elle secoua avec plus de force la tête, tentant désespérément de ramener sa main vers elle, dans un effort ultime pour la protéger. Elle l'aurait supplié si sa voix n'était pas fermement bloquée dans sa gorge, peu importe ce que lui avait fait subir les trois mages, fairytail était sa maison, son unique maison. Elle n'avait plus personnes, juste eux, alors elle s'y accrochait de toute son âme. _Pitié_.  
Elle sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, son corps parcouru par de léger soubresaut, tout, mon dieu tout mais pas ça, elle ne le supporterais pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle s'accrochait à sa comme à son dernier souffle de vie, s'il lui retirait alors elle n'aurait plus rien. Elle ne serait plus rien.

 **« Lucy** »

Elle sentit son corps convulser un peu plus violement sous le flot de larmes, submerger par le mélange de peine et de panique qui lui tiraillait l'estomac.

« **Très bien.** »

Elle sentit la poigne du garçon se raffermir alors qu'elle tentait vainement de gesticuler pour lui arracher des mains, le regard rivé dans ses yeux verts glacé. Elle pouvait voir se mélange de dégout et de lassitude mais également cet touche d'amusement, comme s'il se ravisait de la voir si médiocre, si pitoyable et enfin elle la sentit, cette chaleur si cruelle, sa voix se déchira dans sa gorge, libérant enfin sa douleur, sa peur, sa peine, son désespoir, et rien, ni la douleur, si l'odeur ne lui fit décrocher les yeux de ce terrible spectacle. L'emblème disparu doucement sous sa peau carbonisée, ne laissant derrière elle que cloque et chaire calciné, il venait de la tuer.

« **Tu vois, c'était pas si dur.** »

Il lui tourna le dos, ennuyé par la vue de la blonde et quitta la pièce, talonné par erza et grey, laissant son corps pendre pitoyablement, son bras fermement maintenu par l'unique bracelet d'acier, ses genoux avaient rencontré le sol, alors qu'elle pouvait entendre la supplique de son épaule. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance.  
Ils venaient de la briser, ils venaient de la tuer. Elle entendit faiblement grey préparer une excuse pour le maitre, après tout ils n'auraient qu'à dire qu'elle était morte et tout le monde les croiraient.  
Son corps convulsa un peu plus violement et sans attendre elle se plia davantage pour vomir tout son saoul, le gout amer mêlé à celui ferreur du sang lui retrouvait l'estomac, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi sale, aussi humilié, mais surtout aussi vide.

…

Natsu était à deux doigts de l'implosion, il ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi ? pourquoi voyait-il lucy subir ses propres assauts ? Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas cacher la fierté qui l'avait envie, le plaisir aussi lorsqu'elle avait ri à son supposé visage, elle savait que ce n'était pas lui, tout du moins elle faisait tout pour ne pas y croire et il lui en était reconnaissant, pourtant il savait que les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Sinon, elle ne l'aurait pas fui, elle ne l'aurait pas attaqué.  
Il pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas hurler, les yeux noyés sous se mélange de colère et de désespoir. Combien de temps avait-elle subit ça ? son cœur se serra douloureusement, seule, isolée, que pouvait-il bien se passer dans son esprit à ce moment ? un besoin viscéral noua son estomac, il devait la voir, maintenant. Il devait lui expliquer que ce n'était pas lui, s'excuser aussi, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le croit capable de la blesser, il ne supporterait pas de voir la peur noyer ses yeux, il ne voulait pas qu'elle est peur de lui.  
D'un bon il se redressa, fixant le mur de glaise qui la séparer de lui, il capta le regard à la fois amusé et sérieux de ce qui avait été défini comme le maitre de guilde.

« **Savez-vous comment on brise quelqu'un?** demanda-t-il tranquillement  
\- **pourquoi ?** lâcha erza la mâchoire crispé.  
\- **on pourrais penser que c'est simple, mais en vérité c'est bien plus complexe**. Eluda l'homme en se relevant **, il ne suffit pas de briser un corps, il faut briser son âme également.** »

Erza grinça des dents, sa main fermement attacher au manche de son sabre, aucun doute que ce fils de chienne avait brisé le corps de leur amie. Elle sentit la bille monter à sa gorge, il les avait utilisés pour lui faire perdre pieds, pour l'amener de leur côté. Il avait utilisé l'amour qu'elle leur portait pour détruire tout son être, et ça, jamais, oh non, jamais elle ne pourrait le pardonner. 

« **Bien sûr c'est un travail de longue haleine** , sourit-il, **mais je n'ai aucun sujet plus fiable et fidèle que CC.** »

Elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envelopper, alors qu'elle tournait un regard inquiet vers le rose, il était en position de combat, prêt à attaquer à la moindre occasion, les dalles de pavé blanche s'étaient fissuré sous ses pieds, élargissant le sourire du maitre.

« **lucy n'est pas un sujet !** cracha happy, **c'est notre amie !** »

Le petit groupe sursauta légèrement, fixant avec incrédulité le petit chat qui s'était imposé, sourcils froncé et regard assassin. Le regard de titania s'adoucis, de même que son cœur, happy avait raison, lucy était leur amie, une amie précieuse qu'ils ne laisseraient pas tomber.

« **CC n'est rien de tout ça,** lâcha l'homme en fixant avec ennui l'exceed, **comment pouvez-vous l'appeler ainsi sans connaître son véritable potentiel ? le potentiel de la famille heartfilia. Vous brimez sa puissance depuis bien trop longtemps, avec vos concept ridicule d'amitié et de famille. Mais moi, je lui ai permis de s'épanouir, de briller enfin comme elle le mérite.  
** \- **de quoi tu parles ?** cracha grey septique.  
\- **voyez-vous la magie n'est pas forcement offensive, il y a des magie de soutiens également, et d'autre, plus rare**. Il laissa un rire roque lui échapper, **ce qui est drôle c'est qu'elle n'avait jusque-là aucune idée de son potentiel propre, elle pensait être maudite.** »

Le cœur de natsu fit une furieuse embardé, de quoi parlait-il ? il avait le sentiment de ne pas connaître son amie, pourtant il était son coéquipier non ? son meilleur ami, alors pourquoi ce type semblait la connaître mieux que lui ?  
Un sentiment de culpabilité lui noua l'estomac, avait-il été aveugle à ce point ?

« **Elle avait tellement peur de vous perdre à cause d'elle, après tous les batailles les plus rudes, les plus dangereuses, résultaient de son existence. Sans elle, alors jamais Phandom lord n'aurait attaqué la guilde, jamais les ocarion seis n'aurait pu mettre la main sur l'horloge du temps, jamais les dragons n'auraient pu pénétrer dans notre monde. Elle est persuadée d'être maudite, et de vous entrainer dans sa chute.** »

Comment ? comment pouvait-il connaître tous ca ? comment pouvait-il savoir les combats qu'ils avaient mener ?  
le maitre semblait ravis de voir leur mine se décomposer un peu plus à chaque seconde, et pour cause ils savaient qu'il avait raison, et c'était sans aucun doute le pire pour le quatuor. Erza passa une main agacé dans ses cheveux, avant de fixer fermement l'homme, effaçant toute trace de chagrin, elle venait de comprendre quelque chose, elle avait besoin d'en avoir la confirmation.

 **« C.7.120.142, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?  
\- allons Erza, je suis sûr que tu as trouvé.  
-Cobaye sept. **hasarda la rouquine. »

Il frappa dans ses mains, applaudissant avec ravissement les déductions de la grande titania, certain qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas là et découvrirait tout ce qu'il s'était évertué à cacher si longtemps.

« **Le reste correspond à des jours, n'est-ce pas ? il y a donc vingt-deux jours enregistré sur cette lacrima. »**

Erza se souvint du nombre conséquent de lacrima d'enregistrement qu'elle avait pu voir avec lily, des caisses entières remplis à ras bords, combien de temps, combien d'heures de tortures étaient enregistrées sur ses foutus lacrima ? combien de minutes, de journées son amie avait attendu qu'ils viennent la sauver ?  
Les larmes brulèrent ses rétines, si elle avait vu sa force de caractère, cet amour qui l'avait empêché de sombrer, à qu'elle moment avait-elle fini par rendre les armes ? à qu'elle moment avait-elle perdu espoir en eux ?  
Un sentiment dérangeant étreignit son cœur, un mélange de désespoir et de dégout de soi, dire qu'ils l'avaient pleuré, qu'elle avait obligé natsu à venir ici pour faire son deuil, alors que tout se temps elle perdait espoir, confiance en eux, que tout ce temps ces fils de chiennes la réduisait a néant, brisant tout ce qui faisait de lucy, lucy.

 **« C'est exacte.  
\- pourquoi lucy ?** lâcha péniblement grey, une main toujours fermement appuyé sur sa blessure.  
\- **par ce qu'elle est parfaite. Elle est la seule capable de nous libérer. »**

Le sol trembla brusquement, faisant sourire l'homme avec un plaisir mal dissimulé. Le compte à rebours était lancé, plus rien désormais, pas même les mages de fairytail ne pourraient mettre à sac ses années d'efforts.  
Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre ses explications quand il heurta violement le mur de glaise, frappé de plains fouet par les serres du dragon de feu, l'expression de natsu avait également changé, faisant trembler ses mains.

 **« Espèce de…** Crachat-il avec méprit.  
- **Oh** , sourit l'homme en essuyant sa lèvre fendue, **tu as compris ?** »

 **….**

« **Il faut faire une pause.** Déclara pour la troisième fois wendy  
\- **pas le temps pour ca !  
\- gajeel ! **contra lily, juvia ne pourra pas continuer à suivre. **Il faut s'arrêter.  
\- Tsch.** »

Il relâcha le bras d'akiko qui s'écroula en jurant sur le sol, fixant d'un œil mauvais le petit groupe s'installer dans les longs dédalle de couloir. Elle faisait de son mieux pour les ralentir, après le tremblement de terre aucun doute que la première phase du plan était activée, il fallait désormais laisser à ses camardes le soin de mener à son terme le reste du plan. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, c'était gagné d'avance, tout avait été prévu par le maitre, jusqu'à la présence des mages de fairytail, et si pour le moment ils n'étaient pas en position de force, elle savait que tout ceci était vouer à aboutir tel qu'ils l'entendaient.

« **Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?** gronda gajeel  
\- **vous.** »

Furieux il leva son poing, près à calmer les ardeurs de sa prisonnière, il était loin d'être réputé pour sa patience et son sens diplomatique, d'autant que cette situation commençait profondément à l'agacer, il était certain qu'elle cherchait à les mener sur une mauvaise piste pour leur faire perdre du temps, et du temps ils en manquaient cruellement. Après la petite vidéo que leur avait montré Panther lily beaucoup de questions avaient surgies, beaucoup de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses.  
Pourquoi avait-il vu natsu, erza et grey s'acharner sur le corps de cette pauvre fille ? ca n'avait pas de sens. Lily leur avait raconté la mine confuse et horrifié d'erza, aucun doute qu'elle se trouvait dans leur situation ne comprenant pas ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il se passait quelque chose de malsain ici, quelque chose qui les dépassaient totalement.  
Brusquement gajeel se redressa, se plaçant d'instinct en rempart, protégeant ainsi le groupe d'une quelconque attaque. Il n'avait certes plus d'odora, mais son ouïe marchait parfaitement, et il entendait le bruit régulier de pas, attendant simplement que l'ennemie se montre, il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à le crier bien fort, cependant la silhouette ratatiner d'une vieille femme le coupa net, le laissant perplexe. A mesure qu'elle s'avançait, il pouvait voir sa peau usé, sali, son chignon pendant mollement, alors qu'elle titubait péniblement, une main appuyée sur la paroi rocheuse, alors que son autre main maintenait du mieu possible les lambeau de sa robe. 

« **Oh mon dieu !** souffla wendy »

Sans attendre elle se jeta sur la vieille dame, dépassant gajeel en courant presque, avant de faire brutalement machine arrière, elle manqua de justesse de tomber, déboussolée. Son regard papillonna jusqu'à son bras, fermement maintenu par la poigne du brun, une expression indéchiffrable marquant ses traits déjà dur.

 **« Attend**. **C'est peut-être une ennemie.  
\- une ennemie ? mais enfin gajeel tu l'as bien regardé ? c'est une personne âgée**, résonna wendy en se dégageant doucement, **a qui veux-tu qu'elle face de mal ?** »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, la vieille femme s'écroula à terre dans un lourd râle, alertant immédiatement wendy qui se rua sur elle, déposant une main sur son dos vouté pour la relever. 

« **Est-ce que tout va bien ?** »

La vieille femme releva un visage tiré par la fatigue, avant de sourire gentiment à l'enfant, péniblement elle se redressa, soutenu par wendy, avant de lui sourire plus chaleureusement. Le cœur de la bleue se gonfla aussitôt, elle lui rappelait une des membres de son ancienne guilde, des rides qui marquaient son sourire réconfortant, à la lueur de tendresse qui irradiait dans son regard noir.  
Une fraction de seconde, elle se revit enfant, jouant avec insouciance au côté d'une vieille dame, avant que ses grand yeux océan ne s'écarquillent légèrement reprenant enfin conscience de la situation, la panique la gagna aussitôt.

« **qui êtes-vous ?** , questionna la vieille femme en grimaçant de douleur, **que faites-vous ici ? c'est dangereux, vous ne devez pas rester là.  
\- ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes des mages de fairy tail ! nous sommes ici pour retrouver les filles disparues. Venez avec nous je vais vous ausculter et ensuite nous vous feront sortir d'ici. **»

Les yeux de la vieille femme s'écarquillèrent de surprise, alors qu'elle lâchait un soupir de soulagement, ses long doigts vieillis se posèrent sur la main de wendy, qu'elle frotta gentiment. Elle la remercia ainsi silencieusement pendant presque une minute, avant, toujours fermement maintenue par l'enfant, de rejoindre le groupe. Juvia appuyée contre le mur, ou elle reprenait son souffle, fixait curieusement le duo approcher, alors que gajeel fusillait littéralement la vieille femme du regard, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge si nécessaire.  
Panther lily, lui, avait repris son aspect original, alors que carla vérifiait la prisonnière avec grand soin.

Wendy s'attela alors à la tache de soigner la vieille dame, faisant courir ses mains sur son corps lentement, répandant une faible lumière bleutée. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu amener cette vieille femme ici ? dans le repaire d'une guilde noire, en pleine foret ? plus gajeel se posait la question, plus il trouvait illogique la situation, faisant surgir une unique réponse qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Apres un bref temps de latence, il s'approcha du duo, éloignant habillement l'enfant pour faire glisser son par d'acier sous la gorge flétrie de la supposé blessée. 

« **Qui es-tu ?** menaça-t-il sous les cris de protestation de wendy, **lily,** **occupe-toi s'en.** »

Lily, récupéra rapidement sa forme offensive, pour maintenir wendy, qui se débattait avec de plus en plus de force, implorant le dragon slayer de se calmer, en vint.  
La vieille femme, afficha un air surprit, avant lentement de déclaré.

« **Miyu Fuku, c'est mon nom.  
\- que fais-tu ici ?** grogna-t-il en appuyant un peu plus sa lame sur sa trachée.  
\- **je suis là pour sauver ma famille.** »

Malgré ses réticences, gajeel était certain qu'elle ne mentait pas, elle transpirait la tristesse et la franchisse, ses yeux sombre fermement encré dans les siens. Elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas plus inquiétée que ça, par la pointe aiguisait de larme qui cisaillait sa peau. Il poussa un long râle, abandonnant enfin la vieille dame pour s'installer au côté de juvia.  
il se sentait mitigé, même si elle était inoffensive, et à priori une allié, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la trainer comme un poids mort avec eux, ni même la mettre en lieu sûr. Cette bonne femme venait, malgré elle, de mettre ses plans à sac, et au vu de la passion que mettait wendy à s'en occuper, il doutait que l'abandonner ici soit une option envisageable.  
Il jaugea un instant son groupe, et bien qu'ils étaient clairement désavantagés, et en position de faiblesse, il décida de faire la seule chose qui lui semblait logique. 

« **Bien, reprenons la route.** »

En silence ils s'exécutèrent, Akira en tête de plotons, profita de l'étroitesse du couloir pour donner un puissant coup d'épaule a la vieille dame, la faisant basculer, elle sentit ses doigts rugueux s'enrouler sur son poignet pour se stabiliser, lui faisant doucement perdre son sourire. Elle se dégagea brusquement, la fusillant du regard.

« **Ne me touche pas.** Siffla-t-elle, **espèce de-  
\- ça suffit. **Coupa gajeel en donnant un coup dans le dos d'Akira pour la faire avancer.  
\- **Tch. Vous ne comptez pas sérieusement la faire suivre ?  
\- et pourquoi pas ? **grogna wendy  
 **\- ca me semble pourtant évident.** »

Gajeel opina malgré lui, et même si ça lui faisait mal, il était du même avis que leur ennemie. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait laissé ici sans la moindre pitié, mais avec wendy et le sens aigu de justice de lily, aucune chance qu'il y arrive. Pourtant cette vieille femme allait cruellement les ralentir et ça, c'était une mauvaise idée, d'autant que leur prisonnière semblait déjà faire trainer les choses en longueur.  
Il allait devoir mettre les boucher double, le tremblement qui avait retentit tout à l'heure ne lui disait franchement rien qui vaille. Son instinct le suppliait de se dépêcher et il était bien décidé à le suivre.

…

« **Cobaye sept.** Déclara grey péniblement, **ça sous-entend qu'il y en a eu six avant lucy, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- effectivement.** »

Toujours face au maitre de guilde, natsu le jaugeait de toute sa hauteur. Il pouvait sentir chaque fibre de son être bouillir de colère. Il avait capté quelque chose, un effluve subtil masqué sous l'odeur de terre dégelasse, mais il était certain de lui, est c'était probablement ça qui le mettait au tant en rage. 

« **Ils sont morts. Bien sûr**. Ajouta dans un soupir ennuyé le brun, **ils n'étaient de toute façon pas d'une très grande utilité.  
\- à quoi devaient-ils servirent ? **questionna erza  
\- **C'est un secret**. Sourit-il en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres fendues.  
\- **comment peux-tu te réjouir ainsi de la mort d'innocent ?!** s'emporta natsu en empoignant le col de sa veste, menaçant.  
\- **c'est pourtant simple** , son sourire s'élargit, **ils n'auront pas été totalement inutile, grâce à eux, j'ai compris la véritable manière d'asservir quelqu'un**. **Apres tout un chien donnerait sa vie pour défendre son maitre.** »

Les sourcils de natsu se froncèrent derechef, venait-il réellement d'insulter lucy de chien ? Bien sûr il comprenait la logique, malsaine, de l'homme. Seul l'amour apportait la dévotion, celle-là même qui poussait les gens à se dépasser, à accepter certaines choses qui en temps normal ne serait pas tolérable et parfois même à tout renier, jusqu'à ses convictions propres. Après tout mieux que n'importe qui, erza pouvait en attester, lui-même le pouvait, il n'avait qu'à remonter dans ses souvenirs, pour se remémorer la tour du paradis et voir les choix étranges des anciens compagnons d'erza. Ils en étaient l'exemple le plus parlant.  
Ce qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre en revanche, c'était les motivations de lucy, pourquoi se soumettait-elle ainsi à cet odieux personnage. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'eux, d'elle.  
heureusement pour lui, happy semblait avoir trouvé la réponse.

« **Vous avez fait passer Erza, grey et natsu pour les méchants, et vous vous êtes attribué le beau rôle en la sauvant.** Déclara le chaton en retenant un sanglot, **à cause de vous lucy ne nous aimeras plus jamais**. »

Natsu écarquilla légèrement les yeux, resserrant sa prise. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, lucy était orpheline, la seule famille qu'elle possédait désormais était celle de Fairy tail, un ramassis de gamin brisés, turbulent et borné, leur passé similaire les liait plus que n'importe qu'elle lien de sang, et lui, ce fils de chien, avait utilisé cet amour pour le retourner contre lucy, pour se l'approprier.  
La bille remonta dans sa gorge au souvenir de la lacrima, il l'avait fait passer pour un monstre, la forçant à retirer l'emblème qui la liait à sa famille, avant de lui bruler la main, tout ça avec ses propres traits. Il avait tout orchestré et pourtant c'était avec eux qu'elle se battait, c'était eux qu'elle défendait et pire que tout, c'était eux qu'elle aimait.  
Ses doigts se mirent doucement à chauffer, comme si du magma avait pris la place de son sang, alors qu'il serrait si fort sa mâchoire qu'elle en devenait douloureuse.  
La confiance était une chose si fragile, si complexe, qu'il était sûr malgré tout, de mettre un temps fou a récupérer celle de lucy, si tenté qu'elle lui redonne un jour. Il pourrait lui prouver de mille et une façon que tout cela été faux, il savait que quelque chose été désormais brisé. Le brun avait brisé sa relation si intimiste avec lucy, et pour quoi au juste ?! Mais pire que tout, il l'avait battu, torturé, brisé, et ça, il ne le pardonnerait jamais. 

« **Effectivement. Lucy est un membre de notre guilde désormais, et peu importe ce que vous ferez pour la récupérer, le traumatisme si profondément ancré dans son esprit l 'éloignera éternellement de vous. Elle est à nous maintenant.  
-espèce de…** débuta grey en se redressant, trouvant dans la colère la force de se tenir droit.  
- **tu te trompe**. Lâcha erza en s'approchant d'eux, **un enfant retourne toujours à son foyer.** » 

Il éclata d'un rire dément, encaissant un nouveau coup de la part du rose, sa mâchoire se brisa sous l'impact, laissant voir sa joue déformée par les marques de phalange de natsu, avant que son corps ne se désagrège complètement, laissant place à un amas de terre sèche.  
Le mur de glaise qui les avait empêchés de suivre lucy et léon tremblota légèrement, avant qu'une forme approximativement humaine n'en sorte, dévoilant un visage amusé, quoi qu'un tantiné agacé. 

« **Il est trop tard désormais pour changer les choses Fairytail. Voyez votre invitation à cette évènement comme un dernier cadeau.  
\- invitation ?** répéta grey, **tu veux dire que c'est toi qui nous a fait venir ici ?  
\- effectivement. Sans votre présence mes plans auraient été quelque peu retardé. **»

Natsu se remémora les marques qu'il avait pu voir sur le corps du commanditaire, est-ce que ça avait un lien avec tout ça ? pourquoi une guilde noire ferait sciemment un ordre de mission dont le but même était la destruction de cette guilde ? ça n'avait pas de sens.  
il jeta un coup d'œil a grey, il était dans un sale état, s'il faisait du mieux possible pour tenir, le teint blafard et sa posture démontrait parfaitement son état. Il ne voyait pas bien l'utilité qu'ils pouvaient avoir, surtout dans un état si pitoyable, c'était à peine si le brun pouvait aligner deux pas. 

« **Pourquoi nous offrir ce cadeau ?** questionna la rousse.  
 **\- en voilà une question intéressante.** »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ravis, lentement il s'extirpa du mur, récupérant progressivement un aspect plus humain et une peau faite de chaire. Il replaça convenablement son manteau, sans quitter des yeux les trois mages. 

« **Il n'aurait pas été correct de ne pas vous invité au festivité après m'avoir si gentiment laissé lucy.  
\- nous ne t'avons-  
\- si.** Coupa natsu d'une voix d'outre-tombe, une aura glaçante l'encerclant. **Nous lui avons cédé lucy, notre confiance, nous lui avons ouvert les portes de notre maison.  
\- qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin natsu! **gronda grey en tentant de se rapprocher d'eux. »

Tous les récentes révélation l'avait embrouillé, lui faisant oublier un instant ce qui l'avait si ardemment mis en colère, mais plus maintenant. Ça l'avait frappé de pleins fouet, brisant son cœur en un million de petit morceau.  
C'était entièrement sa faute, tout ça, toute cette histoire, c'était à cause de lui, de son manque flagrant de jugement. Il avait abandonné lucy à son ennemie en souriant. _Bon dieu, en souriant !_  
Il ne méritait clairement pas l'amitié de la blonde, ni même celle de ses amis, comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ? Tout prenait enfin son sens, toute ses zones d'ombres s'éclairaient enfin, pourtant il se sentait bien plus anéantit que s'il était resté dans cette douce ignorance.

« **Natsu ?** appela gentiment erza »

Elle s'était approché assez pour déposer une main sur son épaule, lui témoignant ainsi son soutient, pourtant il ne réagissait pas, le regard rivé sur le sol, comme s'il venait de commettre un acte impardonnable.  
Silencieuse elle attendit sagement qu'il se décide à prendre la parole, certaine que le forcer n'aboutirait à rien. Elle avait à de très rare occasion vu natsu dans un tel état, lui pourtant si téméraire semblait avoir rendu les armes. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant qu'il ne relèvent un regard terrifiant vers le maitre de Mikazuki, ses pupilles d'ordinaire vert sapin, avaient laissé place à un noir sombre et glaçant.  
Tout son corps dégageait une aura terrifiante, faisant légèrement frémir erza.

« **Pas vrais hinata ?** »

Les yeux du maitre se mirent doucement à briller d'excitation, alors qu'un large sourire satisfait dévorait son visage. La satisfaction irradiait de son visage à mesure que celui de grey, erza et happy se décomposait. C'est la reine des fées qui réagit en premier, s'équipant sans même en prendre conscience, alors que grey tombait à genoux, vaincu par la fatigue et la douleur lancinante de sa plaie. Malgré les soins de natsu, grey avait perdu une quantité impressionnante de sang, respirer lui était déjà insupportable, alors tenir si longtemps debout avait fini par le vider de ses forces, surtout qu'il avait dû utiliser sa magie pour emprisonner les filles portées disparu.  
Il grimaça légèrement, tous ses retournements de situation n'étaient clairement pas bon pour leur état mental, encore un truc de ce style et il était certain de finir dans un institut spécialisé.

« **le kidnapping était en faites une ruse pour nous attirer ici ?** questionna-t-il les dents serrer  
\- **oui.  
\- pourquoi ?** continua erza  
\- **par qu'il a besoin de notre magie pour alimenter la porte.** »

D'un même mouvement, le petit groupe bifurqua pour rencontrer le visage intransigeant de gajeel, à ses coté Akiko fixait le groupe avec incrédulité, les yeux exorbités, alors que le reste du groupe se dévoilait doucement.  
L'expression de meurtre qui marquait les traits de gajeel signifiait clairement qu'il avait entendu assez de la conversation pour savoir l'identité du maitre de guilde, pourtant il semblait en savoir d'avantage qu'eux. Elle l'interrogea d'un regard, faisant l'espace d'un instant, abstraction de la fureur qui tordait son estomac. Dire qu'elle avait pleurait se fils de chien, dire qu'elle lui avait confié lucy, sa confiance, son respect, son amour, elle bouillonnait de pouvoir lui faire payer son affront. Il s'était moquer de fairy tail, d'eux, de leur sentiment, il avait joué avec pour finalement les réduire à néant. 

« **Ils ont une porte comme au grand jeux magiques** , lâcha finalement gajeel, **s'il l'ouvre il risque de reproduire les mêmes erreurs, sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'y aura personne pour fermer la porte.** »

Erza écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé, elle venait de comprendre, de comprendre enfin le fin mot de cette histoire, tout s'assemblait dans son esprit avec une rapidité impressionnante, et elle ne semblait pas être la seule, a l'expression de confusion et de colère de grey, il devait être sur la même longueur d'ondes.  
Seul natsu souriait, un air confiant placardé sur la face, et même si erza comprenait le fils de ses pensées, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la même confiance que lui, par ce qu'elle savait, elle savait ce que sa signifiait pour lucy d'ouvrir la porte.

« **Grey-sama !** »

Le mage de glace tourna un regard confus vers juvia, étonnait par la panique qu'il avait discerné dans sa voix, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un mélange de surprise et d'horreur quand il découvrit son corps reposer sur le sol froid, un fin fil de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'elle semblait inconsciente, à ses côtés carla semblait en aussi mauvaise forme, ses yeux clos et ses sourcils froncé laissait penser qu'elle venait d'encaisser un coup particulièrement violent.

« **Qu'est-ce que ?** »

Gajeel, qui avait rapidement bifurqué en entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix de son amie, remarqua du coin de l'œil lily agenouillé sur le sol, de lourde perles de sueur dégoulinant de son front, appuyé péniblement sur le manche de son épée, la silhouette menue d'Akira en face de lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement pour lui venir en aide, il se sentit projeter contre le mur par une violente rafale de vent, frôlant de peut titania. Face à lui, placé devant miyu, se tenait wendy, l'expression si douce de son visage avait laissé place à un violente colère.  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les mages de fairy tail se retrouvèrent au sol, maintenant bien éloigné du mur de glaise qui les avait déjà séparé de la mage aux clefs. 

Hinata se tenait tranquillement contre le mur, fixant avec amusement la situation, devant lui, de chaque côté se tenait Akira et Miyu, alors que wendy en tête de peloton faisait face aux mages, en position d'attaque. Akira secoua avec ennui ses cheveux roses, avant de jeter un regard lourd de reproche a la vieille dame.

 **« c'est toi qui nous a emmener ici, pas vrais ?  
\- le maitre me l'a demandé après ton échec cuisant. **»

Gajeel se redressa péniblement, rapidement imité par erza, natsu et lily, Grey étalé aux cotés de juvia semblait être arrivé à la limite, ce qui réduisait leur groupe à quatre.  
Le brun poussa un juron, il aurait dû se faire confiance, cette vieille mégère c'était bien foutu de sa gueule, et maintenant ils se trouvaient en position de faiblesse, wendy dans le camp adverse, alors qu'il avait une apocalypse à arrêter. Il massa un instant sa tempe dans l'espoir de calmer ses pensées et trouver une solution rapide et efficace.

« **wendy ?** appela natsu, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à Obaasan !** rugit-elle  
\- **Obaasan ?** répéta le rose, complétement largué. **C'est qui ca ?  
\- wendy ! enfin tu ne vois pas que notre ennemie et juste derrière toi ?!** s'époumona gajeel, **reprend toi bon sang !  
\- le seul ennemie que je vois ici, c'est vous. **Persifla la bleue »

Ils se jetèrent un regard incertain, erza et natsu étaient complètement perdu, la situation jusque-là en main leur avaient échappé en l'espace d'une pauvre seconde, ce qui clairement n'inogurait rien de bon pour la suite. C'est titania qui rassembla ses esprits en premier, décidé à prendre les devants. Il leur fallait un plan d'attaque, de plus elle avait des comptes a réglé avec hinata.

« **Natsu** , chuchota-elle, **nous allons te dégager la voie, il ne faut sous aucun prétexte que lucy ouvre la porte, tu m'as bien comprise ?  
\- oui, oui, ou les dragons re-  
\- non, **coupa la rouge avec autorité, **tu ne comprends pas, si elle ouvre la porte sans avoir toutes les clefs, elle devra compenser avec sa propre magie.** Elle poussa un soupir agacé face à l'incompréhension visible du rose, **et elle en mourra.  
\- lucy ?** questionna gajeel confus.  
 **\- une longue histoire.** »

Il opina, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de babiller, les explications viendraient plus tard. Ils se placèrent tous en position d'attaque, prêt à ouvrir une brèche pour le rose. Il devait réussir, tout aller dépendre de lui à partir de maintenant.

« **Happy !  
\- aye sir ! **»

Le petit chat, abandonna le corps endormit de carla pour rejoindre le dragon slayer de feu, se plaçant à ses côtés, il agrippa ses épaules, ses ailes déployées aux maximum alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer le mode speed au signal d'erza.  
Munie de son armure du purgatoire, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à gajeel, avant qu'ils ne se jettent dans le tas, surprenant les ennemies, au dernier moment elle envoya un brusque coup d'épée qu'ils esquivèrent facilement. Un sourire goguenard étira la bouche d'hinata, qui épousseta son manteau avec ennui.

« **Je t'ai connu plus précise**. Nargua-t-il. »

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire suffisant, se décalant légèrement pour lui montrer les derniers membres de son groupe. Son sourire se déforma rapidement en une grimace lorsqu'il remarqua l'emplacement de natsu vide, il tourna son regard vers la brèche qu'avait créée la rouge, laissant dans le mur de glaise l'espace suffisant pour un corps humain.  
Erza se détendit légèrement, maintenant que natsu s'occupait de lucy, elle pouvait se concentrer pleinement sur leur ennemie. Il allait réussir elle n'en doutait pas, elle avait confiance en lui.

« **Ne te réjouit pas trop vite titania, je vous ai gardé assez longtemps pour que mes plans ne soient pas mis en danger.  
\- ne sous-estime pas natsu.  
\- Oh, est que comptez-vous faire ? si vous combattez, vous alimenterez la porte, mais si vous n'utilisez pas de magie, alors nous vous tuerons**. » 

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant simplement gajeel, le plus urgent a son sens était de savoir ce qui été arrivé a wendy, aucun doute qu'ils allaient avoir un mal fou à la combattre. Ils devaient impérativement trouver un moyen de la ramener à eux. Elle poussa un léger soupir, évacuant toute sa frustration.

« _Je t'en prie natsu, nous comptons tous sur toi_. »

…

 **& voilà, avant dernier chapitre avant la fin, qui arrivera dans un petit moment puis ce que je pars pour une semaine en septembre et que je n'aurais malheureusement pas le temps de l'avancer.**

 **En espérant qu'il vous ai plu,  
je vous embrasse  
**

**A.**


End file.
